Dark Secret Reveiled
by Charming Duo
Summary: Rewrite of the episode P3 H20. The twist is that Paige and Victor are both in this story. Better summary in side. Co written by: PaigetheSuperWhiteLighter and CharmedFan90.
1. Remeberance

**TITLE: **_"Dark Secret Reviled"_

**SUMMARY: Rewriting**_ the second season episode P3 H20. The twist in this story is that both Paige and Victor are going to be in it. The sisters still don't know that Paige is their half sister. _

_The sisters finally learn how their mother died. The sisters will learn that Sam Wilder was their mothers white lighter and lover. They don't figure out that their mother and Sam have conceived a child and that Paige was that child. _

**Author's: **_PaigetheSuperWhitlighter and CharmedFan90_

**Breakdown on the characters: **_PaigetheSuperWhitlighter – Piper and Paige and CharmedFan90 – Prue and Phoebe._

**Category: **_Drama / Suspense / Action / Adventure / Tragedy_

**Rating: **_T – Due to strong language. But nothing that the writers of Charmed haven't written for the show._

**CHAPTER ONE**

**REMEBRANCE**

He just stood on the spot on the deck where she had breathed her last. He replayed in his mind her death as he did every moment of every day since he saw her dead body on the dock.

_Flashback_

_He looked around the cabin and saw that Patty had all ready left. He turned quickly and grabbed the door handle and jerked it opened and started to run to the one spot that he knew where she would be. Patty was on the dock and she held the power cable and she had all ready turned the power on full blast when he run full speed ahead. "Patty, look out!" and she froze him._

_End Flashback_

**(Author's Note: The flashback is the story format taken from the script of P3 H20 the words were written by Chris Levinson and Zack Estrin .)**

That was all he remembered. He didn't see the water demon come out of the water and take Patty down with him. All he saw was Patty's dead body on the dock when her freeze wore off. Tears running down his checks he ran over and knelt down next to Patty and held his hands out to heal her. He had to heal her, not just for him, but for her three daughters. They needed her to be alive. But he couldn't heal her because she was all ready dead by the time he gotten to her. He was too late to save his charge.

_Flashback_

_Patty is lying on the deck while a man zipped up the body bag to cover up her body. He stood off to the side just watching and listening but not taking anything in. Bits and pieces hit his ears but nothing made sense._

"_Third drowning this year." A medic said with a shake of his head. _

"_Anyone see it happen?" The policeman asked holding his notebook in his hand._

"_Is that her little girl? Get her away from here. We don't want her to see her mum like this." A guy looked over at the little girl who was staring wide eyed and crying at the scene._

"_Mummy!" The little girl was screaming._

_He blinked and quickly looked over and saw the little girl who looked to be age seven and who looked so much like Patty, that he just knew that she was her oldest. He rushed over and knelt down in front of the weeping girl. "Are you Prue? Your Grams said we'd find you. Why don't you come back inside with me, ok?" He quickly picked her up and carried her off the dock away from her mother's body._

"_Mummy! Mummy!" Prue screamed trying to break away from him. _

_End Flashback_

**(Author's Note: The flashback is the story format taken from the script of P3 H20 the words were written by Chris Levinson and Zack Estrin .)**

He had returned Prue to Penny and saw that Piper and Phoebe hadn't had a clue on what just happened to their mother. He shared a look with Penny and silently promised her that he would remain where he was so that he could protect Patty's daughters when they came to finish what she had started. He turned without a word and left the cabin to leave Penny to be one to break the news to Patty's daughters that their mother wouldn't be with them ever again. That their mommy had gone to Heaven.

He had kept his promise and he had remained where he was close to the dock in wait of Patty's three daughters. He hoped that the day would never come and that Patty's daughters would be safe. But deep down he knew he wouldn't get his wish. He never got what he prayed for. That was why he had clipped his wings when he couldn't heal Patty. After he lost Patty he lost his soul. He lived now only to save her daughters. That one remaining act he could do for Patty and he would.

**IN THE WOODS**

Leo had orbed between the trees hours ago and he just leaned against the tree to the right of him. He stared at the dock where the former white lighter stood staring off into the water. He had been keeping tabs on his former co worker for years now, but he never told anyone this. It was time for the former white lighter to be made known yet. But very soon it would be. The Elders told Leo to keep an eye on the clipped winged white lighter making sure that he didn't try to do anything drastic before it was time for him to full fill his promise.

Leo wanted to walk over and place his hand on the former white lighter's shoulders and tell him that Patty's death was meant to be. It had to be so Penny could raise her daughters to be as strong as they are so when they received their powers they wouldn't be weaken against the very first warlock who wanted to kill them. But he knew that the clipped winged white lighter would just shove him away and tell him that he didn't know what the hell he was talking about. So Leo once more sighed and orbed back to the Halliwell manor where he knew would be needed most.

Sides that's where Piper was and he wanted to keep a eye on her and the mortal Dan. Leo just had to convince Piper that their love was the love for the ages and get Piper to chose him and not Dan. Leo didn't have anything against Dan, expect Dan was his rival for Piper's heart.

**_END CHAPTER ONE_**

_**PaigetheSuperWhitlighter Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short but I ran out of ideas. The sisters will be coming in on chapter two where CharmedFan90 and I will co write that chapter.**_


	2. Family Fight

**'Prue's POV**

Ever since I have been able to drive, I have always come back to Camp Skylark, the place my mother died. I just come out here to think, even though it brings up horrible memories. I barley even remember how I even got to there. All I knew was something bad had happened to Mommy.

_I just stared at my Mommy's lifeless body. I was not able to save her. The policepeople were putting a bag over my Mommy. "Mommy!" I shouted. The cop turned around. _

_"Is that her kid? Get her out of here, she does not need to see her mom like this. Tears were stinging at my eyes, and the cop bent down to my level. "Are you Prue? Your Grams said you would be here. "Why don't you come inside with me? Ok?" I struggled to get out of his grip, tears pouring out of my eyes. _

_"Mommy! Mommy!" _

"I miss you Mommy," Prue whispered as tears threatned to spill again. My cell phone couldn't have rang at a worse time. "Hello?" I answer, tears threatening to spill again, but my voice was even and steady.

"Hey Prue," Piper's chipper voice comes in on the other line. "Are you still on the road?" Crap, can't believe I am lying again, well they do not need to know why I am here anyway.

"Ya, the traffic is terrible,"

"Well some guy from Buckland's called.I thought you'd be back from the estate sale already. I was just calling to see if you and my car were okay."**(I got the last part from the actual script)**

"Ya, we are fine. Both me and the car," I smirked. It kinda makes me feel like she cares more about that care of hers. The phone beeped, and for a second I thought the line dropped.

"Oh, that's probably Dan," I rolled my eyes.

"You know he just lives twenty feet away from our house. You guys could do walkie talkies, or paper cups with a string.

"Ha Ha, very funny Prue,"

"Alright, go talk to your man, I'll be home in a bit," I hung up and headed for my car, until I noticed someone in the water. Even after all these drownings, people still go into the lake. The next thing I know, the water bubbles and throws the guy off his canoe. I started to run towards the edge, but some guy grabs my arm and stops me from saving him. Oh... if this guy wasn't human I woulda thrown him in there. Great, we lost another innocent, thanks to Scruffy.

"It was already too late for him," I shook him off me.

"God, just go call 911 will ya?" I snapped at him and then headed towards my car.

**Piper's Pov**

"So what are you doing?" I asked into the phone after I switched back over to my new boyfriend, Dan Gordon, Prue was right, it was pointless to talk to Dan on the phone when I could just go over to next door to speak to him or Dan could come over to the manor. But this realship with Dan was still in the beginning stages and we were still into talking non sense on the phone.

"Eating." Dan said into the phone.

"Eathing what?" I asked as I started down the stairs with a smile on my face.

"Fruit loops." Was his reply.

"How can you eat that stuff. It's pure sugar." I shake my head as I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling.

"Jenny likes it." Dan said in a little boy's voice.

"Oh so if Jenny liked to jump off the Golden Gate Bridge than you will be right there along side her." I couldn't help but put a motherly tone in my voice as I traded quips with Dan. I smiled as I thought when Grams used to do that with Prue, Phoebe and I whenever we tried to get away with things by saying that the other sister did it anyway.

"You bet ya." Dan said. "I'm eating it straight out of the box too."

"Why don't you put the box down and you come over for breakfeast at the manor?" I asked as I walked into the living room where Phoebe and Dad were talking on the couch.

"... Paige like working at South Bay Service Center?"

"On the other hand, Dan, it's not such a great morning for you to be over here." I said quickly turning away from my father and younger sister with a deep frown on my face.

"Ok." Dan said in a hurt voice but he quickly covered it up. "How about you come over and join me in some Fruit Loops than. I'll even give you a bowel and milk to go along with it."

"She likes it." Dad said with a smile. "She is hoping that her boss, Mr. Crowen will give her more cases that she can help out with, so she can prove what a great social worker she can be." He shook his head too and fore, "Paige is too stubbon to wait the proper time to prove her worth. She expects she will be a social worker with her own cases and her own assistant by this time next year."

"Paige can do it. If it's truly meant to be." Phoebe said with a smile and a laugh. "As long as she knows she can't use her powers to promate herself that much faster. Personal gain and all." She rest her head against her right hand which was resting against the throw pillow on the back of the couch.

"Paige very well undestands about personal gain, she had grew up with her powers after all." Victor said with a frown at Phoebe's comment.

I frown as I turn back around to face my father and baby sister. I opened my mouth to say something about Phoebe had every right to imply that Paige would use her magic for peronal grain when Dan's voice came through her my ear "Piper?" I shake my head and quickly said. "I'm sorry Dan, but I have to go. I'll talk to you later." With that I pulled the cordless phone away from me and hit the off button. "Even because Paige grew up with her powers, it wouldn't mean that she wouldn't be tempted to use them for personal gain. Like getting promated at work!" I frowned darkly as I folded my arms across my chest and waving the phone from my left hand.

**Victor's POV**

"Piper, I have taught Paige well enough that she can't use her magic to get what she wants in this world. She knows that she has to work hard for what she wants in life." I said as I looked tiredly up into my middle daughter's eyes. This wasn't the first time we had this discussion since I came back into my three daughter's lives with my adopted daughter, and unknown to them, their half sister. But Piper was the only one who couldn't let go of her anger over my having choosing to raise Paige, instead of coming home to them twenty one years ago. Prue and Phoebe have thankfully accepted Paige into their family and best of all their hearts.

"How the hell could you as a mortal, you a mere mortal teaching a child of magical powers how to use her powers." Piper shook her head and spit through out of her mouth as she spoke. Her eyes began to turn a fiery sleets. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of her mother, Patty, Piper and Paige both took after their mother so much that I truly wasn't surprised that Piper hadn't warmed up to Paige quickly, but I had hoped that Piper would have warmed up to her half sister by now, it had been six months since I came back into their lives with Paige.

"Why the hell are you smiling for?" Piper growled.

"I was reminded yet again about your mother, Piper. You remind me so much of her, especially when you are angry." I softly said looking my middle daughter fully up into her eyes. I watched as her eyes soften and I hoped that with the menation of her mother, Piper, would calm down and come to her good senses. But I was wrong, way wrong, tragically wrong.

**Piper's POV**

_Mommy. I remind daddy of mommy. But wait he said especially when I'm angry. I don't want to remind him of mom when I'm angry; I want to remind him of mom when I'm happy, when I'm at peace. But how can I be at peace with Paige around. How can I accept Paige into my family when she's not mom's child. How can I accept Paige into the family when she's the one who kept dad away from us._ "How dare you bring my mother, up at a time like this." I shook my head as I felt my temper rise and the heat over come my face.

"A time like what?" Dad asked tilting his head.

"When we are bloodly discussing the spawn that you decided to adopt. To raise and to help with her powers instead of being home with your daughters." I spat out as I felt angry tears prick at the conor of my eyes.

"Let it go, Piper, your mother would want you to let this go. She would want you to accept Paige into your heart and to love her. She would want you to open your heart up to your baby sister." Dad softly said with tears in his eyes.

"Phoebe is my baby sister, I have no other sisters other than Prue and Phoebe." I whispered.

**Phoebe's POV**

Oh my god, again with this old argument? It was bad enough the first time she was full out pissed off about dad adopting Paige, God she even brought up stuff about my past I would have had rather die, and not come back. This is what Piper must have felt like when me and Prue were constantly fighting. "Piper,"

"Don't you Piper me," Piper snapped at me. I resisted the urge to openly roll my eyes at her. God, will this ever stop? "It is true, I only have two other sisters, that.. that .. thing you adopted is not blood, you were lucky we even accepted you back after ditching us, and returing with her," Piper said, venom seeping into her voice.

"Piper," Dad started, his voice firm.

"Dad, excuse me and Piper for a minute will you?" I didn't even wait for an answer, and I dragged Piper in the kitchen. "Piper, sweetie, you know how Dad feels about Paige being in the family."

"She has no place in this family, and neither should he for that matter," I can't stand this anymore, this needs to stop.

"Paige is apart of this family, whether you like it or not," I sighed.

"Not in my mind or heart is she," Piper snapped back.

"Piper, please stop saying that while Dad is here." I pleaded. Yes, she brought me down to pleading.

"Fine, I'm heading to Dan's house for breakfeast," and with that Piper left out the laundry room door. I sighed and headed back out to Dad. Dad was still on the couch. "I'm sorry about that Dad. Piper is still not used to Paige."

"I know,"

"Dad, you really need to stop refering Paige as our sister around her, she is not used to it, and pushing that in her face. You have to admit it Dad, you have not been the best father to me, Prue, and Piper." He sighed, looking like he really wanted to say something but, couldn't. "Dad, I'm sorry. I know this is as hard for you as it is for us,"

**Piper's POV**

Once outside I looked back towards the house and knew that there was no way I would be kicked out of my home because of talk about Paige. I shake my head and opened the door and walked back into the manor. I sigh as I made myself walk back to the kitchen door and I walked through the kitchen and headed back to the family room. I stopped short when Phoebe's words hit me. Like a ton of bricks.

"Dad, you really need to stop refering Paige asour sister around her," _No fucking kidding Phoebe. Thank you for that score at least baby sister of mine. _"...she's not used to it," _The hell I'm not. And there is no way on this fucking green earth that I will ever get used to it. EVER!_

"... have not been the best for to me, Prue, and Piper." _ It's all Paige's fault. If Paige didn't some how force dad to adopt her when she was two and a half than daddy would have come home to us._ I knew very well that I wasn't being fair to Paige, after all Paige was only a two and half year old baby when dad found her. Even at that age Paige wasn't, couldn't have been the manipulative bitch that she was today.

I very well knew that I was being very unfair towards Paige, not getting to know her as Prue and Phoebe had been, not giving her a chance, not allowing myself to welcome her into my family as an adoptive sister. It wasn't her fault that dad had chosen to walk away from us when mom died; hell it wasn't her fault when dad had walked out on the family the first time before Phoebe was even a thought in the wind. No it was magic's fault that dad left his family. But I couldn't very well take my anger and pain out on magic, you can't yell and scream at magic and have it totally undestand you, no, but I can take out my anger and pain on Paige. So Paige is my scape goat. And I have a feeling that's not going to change not for a long time.

I know my sisters and dad see me as a cold harded bitch where Paige is concened; but I can't help how I feel and how I act around her. Dad never should have come back into town with his adopted magical daughter; he should have realized how I would have reacted to the news. But dad doesn't know me; or forgot that one little detail in my DNA make up. Which upsets me too no end. So I have decided to teach dad a good long lesson by being cruel to Paige. I hate myself for doing it, but I can't stop.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I know this is hard on you as it is on me." Phoebe softly said as I walked into the living room.

**Phoebe's POV**

I should have known Piper would have come back. I shot Dad a warning glance, hoping that he would change his attitude, and maybe the subject so Piper didn't get madder at him than she already was, but he ignored my look, and just focused on Piper. "You ready to act like an adult now Piper?" Oh shit, not the right thing to say Dad.

"Don't get all parental on me now Daddy Dearest." Piper spat back. "Maybe I should be back to calling you Victor, since you seem to love Paige, more than your own daughters," Shit, shit, this needs to end now. I am so sick of this neverending fight.

"Piper, I may have not been there for you and your sisters, but I am still your father-," but Piper cut him off before he could say anymore.

"Since when You only came back to take the Book of Shadows from us, so why are you still staying? It isn't like we aren't forcing you to be with your **real** daughter," Piper said sarcastically. Victor stood up, and glared at Piper, and I could see he was really trying to control his anger, but his patience was losing this fight.

"**THAT'S ENOUGH!**" I yelled, stepping in between them.

**Prue's POV**

As I started to unlock the door, I heard Piper yelling at Vic-, Dad. I am not used to calling him Dad, and I don't think I will ever be really comfortable with it. I rolled my eyes as I heard Paige's name thrown into it. Again, Victor and Piper are fighting about Paige. Despite both what Victor and Paige say she is acting like a Halliwell. I closed and locked the door behind me, preparing to stop another fight between them again. As I walked into the living room, Phoebe shouted, "**THAT'S ENOUGH**!" Phoebe glared at both Piper and Dad with withering glares. "You are both acting immature about this. Piper, I know you are mad at Dad about him adopting Paige, but what is done is done."

Piper shot an evil glance in her direction. "Don't you dare be defending him for being a dead beat Dad?" Victor looked away stung by Piper's words.

Whoa, ok some one's been hanging around me too much. Phoebs needs help, time for me to step in. I put a hand on Dad's shoulder, and turned him around. "Ok, into the kitchen," and I dragged him into the kitchen while Phoebe tried to calm down Piper. "What the hell is going on in there?" I asked bluntly to get to the point. I really need to talk to a calm Piper to deal with our demon. "Please don't tell me you referred Paige as Piper's sister." When he didn't answer, I knew he did. "Nice going, got Piper on a rampage now." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like I meant to hurt her," Victor admitted. I knew he was holding back on something, but I wasn't in the mood to interrogate him now.

"But you are Dad," I said exasperated, "She is still not over the fact that you practically abandoned us, and then raised another daughter. None of us are, and we are trying to get over it. Even Piper, who seems like she isn't even trying at all, is trying to get over it. For her to do that, you are going to have to stop referring her to our youngest sister,"

"Prue that isn't fair-,"

"We both know life isn't fair, but we have to deal with it," I snapped. I softened my tone as I said, "I already consider her my sister, and as does Phoebe. It is just going to take awhile. Are you willing to do that for her?"

"Of course," Victor said after a moment.

"Good, now lets see how Phoebe is doing with Piper.

**Phoebe's POV**

Thank god Prue came, I was not in the mood to dish it out with them both. As Prue and Dad went into the kitchen, I heard Piper mutter, "Asshole," under her breath.

"Piper," I said, my voice calm and even once again, "how many times have we been through this?"

"Not enough," she snapped. I sighed as the Halliwell stubbornness started to radiate off her.

"Piper, you really need to start controlling your hateful thoughts towards Paige. It's not like she forced Dad to adopt her."

"How would you know Phoebe? She could have put a spell on him,"

"When she was that young? I don't think so Piper. Ok, let's just calm down, and hopefully Prue calmed Dad down enough to the point to where we are civil again." Piper finally started to calm down, and I put an arm around her. "See, it wasn't too hard," Piper playfully smacked me. Ok, much better. Migraine go away now.

Prue came in with Dad, and luckily he looked calmer. "As much as I would love to continue this never-ending debate, we need to talk about something, a demonic something."

**Prue's POV**

"What do you mean by demonic something?" Piper asked. "I thought you were in traffic, on your way home. No demon or warlock is dumb enough to attack in front of the public." She asked suspiciously.

"Ok, so maybe I wasn't driving when you called. I was at the lake," I said, knowing they would know which lake I meant.

"Where Mom died?" Phoebe squeaked. "Why would you go there?"

"Just to think. Anyways, a demon was in the water and attacked, but some scraggy old man stopped me from saving our innocent.

**Victor's POV**

I looked quickly over at Prue. "Some scraggy looking guy?" I couldn't help but coak out. That could only be one man, a man I quite frankly wasn't ready to face again. "Describe him." I folded my arms across my chest.

"5'7, hazel eyes, thin, straight nose with a slite lift to it, a deep clit in the middle of his chin, white hair and scaggy white bread." Prue rattled quickly off. "Quite frankly the bread doesn't suit him."

He was older from the last time I laid eyes on him, but he was the same man.

"Do you know him Victor?" Prue asked looking at me with a weird look in her eyes.

"Long time ago." I said with a sigh in my voice. "He's quite harmless and a innocent." I said unfolding my arms from my chest.

I knew he was an innocent dad." Prue said in a strange voice still looking at me. "Who is he?" She suddenly asked.

"It's not for me to tell you." I shook my head. "Look, I hate to leave this mystery with you girls, but I promised Paige, that I would meet her for lunch." With a wave I rushed away from my daughters and out of the manor.

**Piper's POV**

"Ok, who else thought that was _very_ strange?" Phoebe said after dad had rushed from the manor. "We just finished breakfest for crying out loud."

"I haven't eaten yet." I pointed outt.

"It is only ten o' clock." Phoebe said over my voice. "I mean you seriously can't even have a proper brunch until after eleven."

"You know Victor always on the move, when an idea hits him." Prue said with a tight nod.

"Dad's always on the move whenever he feels like Paige is in danger." I shook my head. I wasn't angry at dad for chosing Paige over us, because I had watched dad's face closely when Prue had first broken the news of the demon at the lake where mom had met her death. It wasn't the demon that had dad freaked out, no it was the scaggy man. "I wonder who the man is that has dad so freaked out?" I mused as I sat down in the over stuffed chair next to the cofee table.

Prue sighed thru her nose. "I don't know. But as I told dad, he's a innoncent."

"Wonder what this man's connection to Paige is?" I looked over at Phoebe who had the same look in her eyes as I knew I had, I looked over at Prue who had a closed up experssion on her face.

"Why don't we ask Leo to look into it?" Phoebe shrugged her shoulders.

"Why Leo's our white lighter, **NOT** Paige's." I shake my head. "I don't think we should brother Leo with this. Not when we can find out for ourselves." I firmly stated.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	3. A Very Interesting Afternoon

**CHAPTER RATING: **_M – Due to sexual content in the middle of the chapter._

**Victor's POV**

I felt bad leaving my daughters the way I did, after Prue described Samuel Wilder to me. But I knew that this information was the information that Paige was just waiting for. So I had to leave the manor and Piper's anger behind to get to Paige. I knew Piper was angry at me for choosing Paige over her and her sisters _yet_ again, but I have no choice. I promised Patty that I would protect Paige with my life. And any information on Samuel Wilder counted, even through Sam was no threat to Paige what so ever.

I walked briskly towards my car in case the girls were watching. I didn't want to alarm them into thinking that I was over concerned about Sam. I didn't want the girls to think Sam was evil, although Prue said that she _knew_ that Sam was an innocent. But the way I left the manor after Prue said what she had to say; I knew that I caused some serious doubt in my daughters' minds. So I didn't want any harm to come to Sam.

I paused after I got into the drivers side and buckled my seat beat. When I had learned the truth about Patty and Sam, I couldn't image ever thinking that I wouldn't want any harm to come to Sam Wilder. Hell I was angry enough to want to track him down and do some serious body harm to him myself. I would have if I had any thought that it would have made any difference. But I knew better. So I let my anger and my hurt to vested into dark bitterness, I had abandon my children in the care of their grandmother, soon after Patty's death. I didn't come out to the other side until the moment I found Paige and gathered her into my arms.

I started the car and left the manor and my daughters behind, as I went to tell my adopted daughter, Patty's daughter by another man, that her sisters have learned of Sam's existence.

**Paige's POV**

"Paige …." The voice of my boss entered my brain.

"Yes Mr. Crowen?" I looked up with an awkward smile at my heavy set African American boss.

"I have been saying your name for a good solid minute. What were you thinking about?" Crowen folded his hands across his chest as he looked down at the younger woman.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Crowen." I said with as I felt her face grown slightly warm. I had only been at _South Bay Services _for two months and all ready I knew of Bob Crowen's anger against his employees slacking off. I felt guilty for being on his hit lists and so darn soon. "I was just thinking about family matters, is all?" I turned back to my computer and saw the case file that Mr. Crowen had wanted me to work on for him. He wanted me to double check a few questionable things. My first big assignment and I blew it.

"Anything the matter?" Mr. Crowen asked with concern lacing in his throat.

"Just the normal. Adjusting to a new home and all." I shrugged off his concern. I tapped the screen. "Here is the problem that you wanted me to check on for you, Mr.

Crowen."

He leaned forward next to my neck and read on the screen which I pointed out. He frowned as he read silent to himself. "This file isn't for anyone else's eyes, Paige. Only you, I and off course the state can know what's in this file." Mr. Crowen said stiffly as he stood straight once more.

"Of course Mr. Crowen." I said with a nod. I watched as he turned and walked back into his office slamming his door behind him. I turned back to the scene and carefully clicked the file back into the top secret program that Mr. Crowen had set up for the high profile cases.

I sighed as I once again went back to my assistant job. This was a fancy way to say that I'm just a gofer. I don't mind, much, I am learning a lot in the short time that I have been at _South Bay_. I know that this is what I want to do with my life. Helping others, try to save the world one person at a time. Give back to the community.

The phone ranged and I picked it up. "_South Bay Services, _Paige Bennett speaking." I said into the phone.

"Paige?" My dad's voice rang out.

"What's wrong?" My voice quickly rose slightly as I tightened my hold on the phone. "Are you ok? Are my sisters?" I was about to call out for Leo to tell me what the hell was going on when my dad's voice came back on line.

"I didn't mean to frighten you Paige. Everything is ok. I have some important news is all. Can you meet me?"

"Where and when?" I asked looking over at Mr. Crowen's closed door.

"Home. Five minutes."

"Ok." I said and hung up the phone. I got up and walked out of the office and saw that no one was looking in my direction and I orbed to the condo that dad had brought when my sisters had agreed to allow him back into their lives over a year ago. "What's going on dad?" I asked as I saw dad all ready sitting on the couch with a concern but slightly relieved look on his face.

**Victor's POV**

"Come sit down." I said as I swallowed.

Paige walked over to the chair and sat down in it. "I don't have a long time, dad. I left work without letting anyone know."

"Prue saw Sam." I blurted out. I couldn't find a way that I could tell Paige this news, without going into a long drawn out way. I saw that this was the best way of doing this when I saw Paige's face.

"Oh." Paige softly said with a relieved smile. "Does Prue know that Sam is m …."

I shook my head. "She doesn't know that Sam is a white lighter and that he was your mother's. She just met him briefly when the water demon took an innocent's life and Sam had to stop Prue from trying to save the all ready dead man." I sighed. "When she described the man I knew it was Sam Wilder."

"Well good. Then things are progressing as they should." Paige looked worried. "They know now of the water demon, but do they know that it was the one whom killed mom?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. Once the girls go to the lake and find Sam, they will learn that truth. I'm going to make sure I'm there." I said. "I just wanted to come home and let you know that the girls know about Sam."

"Thanks dad. We'll talk more about this later tonight, with Leo." Paige said standing up. She orbed back to work.

I sighed as I looked off in the distance remembering.

**Piper's POV**

"Wonder what this man's connection to Paige is?" I looked over at Phoebe who had the same look in her eyes as I knew I had, I looked over at Prue who had a closed up expression on her face.

"Why don't we ask Leo to look into it?" Phoebe shrugged her shoulders.

"Why Leo's our white lighter, **NOT** Paige's." I shake my head. "I don't think we should bother Leo with this. Not when we can find out for ourselves." I firmly stated.

"But we know that Leo and Paige are friends." Phoebe said with a shrug to her shoulders. "Weird but from the very first moment Leo and Paige had set eyes one another it was like they were life time friends or something."

"Paige has her own white lighter who can protect her if the need rises." I said with a frown.

"Oh and who is this mysterious white lighter of Paige's? Even Leo is keeping mum. And Leo knows almost all the white lighters out there." Prue folded her arms across her chest with a strange light in her eyes. "I don't believe Paige has a white lighter yet." She shook her head. "Her powers aren't active yet, as far as we know."

"That is strange to think about it. Than how come she didn't freeze when I froze the dinning room that time with dad. Or all the times that I froze the room while she was currently in it?" I looked confused and angry at this sudden thought. "Are we even sure she's a witch after all."

"Of course she's a witch." Prue growled deep in her throat. "Even through her powers aren't active yet, it doesn't mean that Paige doesn't have any magic in her."

"How do you know so much about this, Prue?" I turned to face my oldest sister.

"I did some studying after dad and Paige went home, after we vanquished the morph siblings." Prue sighed. She stood to her feet. "Look, I have to get back to work. We'll deal with the mystery man and the demon when I get home." She left the living room and I heard the door slam shut behind her.

I turned to Phoebe. "Well?" I raised eye brows.

**Phoebe's POV**

I nearly let out a sigh again; Piper's hate for Paige…is really, really getting on my nerves. "I really don't want to talk about it right now Piper," I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Because every time we do talk about anything relating to Paige, you explode, and frankly I don't want my migraine any bigger than it already is," I snapped.

"Phoebe…" Piper tried to say more, but I shook my head.

"No…Piper, I am done. I am tired, and really all I want to do now is lay my head on a pillow, and go to sleep," I sighed and trudged up the stairs. Piper may not want to try and find out the connection between Scruffy and Paige, but I do. Besides, this way I am helping even before Prue gets home. I went into my room and closed and locked the door. Speaking in a low voice, "Leo," I called out softly. Orbs swirled and formed into Leo.

"Hey Phoebe…what's wrong?" his voice sounded genuinely surprised, but slowly went into worry after seeing my face.

"Prue…was at the lake…where our Mom died…" I sighed. "and she saw someone in the lake, and I think a demonic something went and drowned the poor guy. Before Prue had a chance to save him, some Scruffy looking dude decided to stop her."

"A scruffy looking dude?" Leo asked in confusion. I rolled my eyes, but calmed down.

"I don't know what he looked like, all I know is when we told Dad about it, he rushed out of here in a hurry…. to tell Paige no doubt. So…I know there is a connection between the two of them, but I have no idea what it is…" Leo stayed silent after I told him, and I waved my hand in front of him after another couple minutes.

"Sorry Phoebe," he said distractedly. Ok I do not know what is up with him, but he seriously is pulling the mysterious white lighter aura again. "I'll look into it…" Before I could even thank him, I heard a soft knocking on my door.

"Phoebe…can I come in?" Piper asked, and I heard guilt in her voice, and I sighed. Then nearly gasped, Leo was still here. Shit I am so in deep trouble when Piper sees the orb trail.

"Leo," I whispered, barely audible to my own ears "get out of here," he nodded and orbed out of there. "Um one second Piper…" really hoping that she didn't see the orbs from under the door.

I cringed and cracked opened up the door, and I saw Piper's face start to mask into anger. "Who were you talking to?" Piper asked. "Or should I say what White lighter were you talking to?" she grumbled.

"I think you know who I was talking to Piper," I sighed, my head thumping now.

"You know…I was just going to come up here to come apologize to my baby sister, whom I unintentionally hurt, go behind my back and talk to Leo," she said stiffly. That is when I did notice a mug of tea in her hands as a peace offering.

"Well I knew you wouldn't be ok with the fact about calling Leo…" I said in a soft tone.

"Damn right you are Phoebe," Piper snapped, her grip on the mug tightening.

**Prue's POV**

I sighed, walking into Bucklands Auction House. My job…that I have been tried to get assassinated by various demons, and frankly I am not enjoying this job as much as I used to. I should be at home, thinking of ways to stop that demon, and finding out the connection between Paige, and that idiot that stopped me from saving the innocent. But here I was, doing work that used to be important to me. Sighing I walked into my office and saw Jack Sheridan sitting at my desk.

"Jack," I said stiffly, anger hitting my voice. "What are you doing in **my** office?"

"Well…at the moment thinking of what you need to redecorate around here," he said simply. Ok…so he is in my office, wanting to redecorate? I do not have any time to be dealing with his crap right now. "Where is the Panache, the Prue?"

"Hey Jack…the Prue? She is getting really pissed off ok? Now why don't you go bother someone else down the hall? I actually have to do work," I snapped, running a hand through my dark hair.

"Afraid to say I can't do that Prue," the playfulness in his voice subsiding a little bit. Dumb ass. "You see I am actually doing work, even though it may seem like I am not…and at the moment I am bunking with you in this office."

"What?" I asked my voice turning venomous. Great just make me more angry Jackie boy, and put your feet on my desk. He is not even wearing appropriate work attire. "Get your shoes off of the desk, or I will force them off myself, Mr. Short Shorts," he sighed, but took them off. "Look here…if we are going to survive while your office gets ready, the first thing is get out of my desk chair," he complied.

"Prue…look I didn't mean to act like an all out jerk…and since you said we couldn't date and work together…I still want to get to know you Prue," he sighed, all playfulness gone from him.

I softened my face and my tone, "Maybe you will, but right now I need to focus on the Fugimotto case for the carousel. Want to help me with that?" I asked finally taking pity on him. He grinned, and started to pull up another chair, but adding a little playfulness to my voice, "but you got to change into some normal pants," I said snickering. He smirked, but nodded and went to go change. Hopefully with Jack's help, I can get home a little quicker, and focus on the demon.

**Piper's POV  
**

I felt the mug crack and break in my hands, but I didn't care that the hot liquid was burning my hands or that the sharp edges of the mug were biting into my hands. All I cared about was my baby sister totally betraying me and calling for Leo, for help with Paige.

"God you are so transparent, Phoebe Halliwell." I stormed as I tossed the remains of the mug onto the floor.

"Than why are you really surprised about my coming up here and calling Leo, than?" Phoebe folded her arms across her chest and flipped her hair back slightly. "Don't you want to call Leo, so he can heal your hands."

I spat out. "Hell no."

Phoebe sighed and opened her mouth. "Leo."

"Get lost. We don't need you." I said to Leo's orbing lights. But Leo didn't obey my command he just orbed right in front of me.

"Here let me heal you." Leo said talking my hands into his and allowed his healing power to heal my hands. He stepped back and looked at me with concern. "I have every right to know what's going on with Paige, Piper. Seeing how it _does_ concern you three sisters, whom are my _charges_."

"Where did you come from any way? I just got here when Phoebe sent you off." I spat out.

"I was in the bathroom." Leo replied.

"You did remember to lower the seat right?" Phoebe quipped trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course," Leo smiled back at her realizing what she was trying to do.

"Why did you remain in the manor, _after_ Phoebe's lame attempt to get rid of you?" I shouted.

**Leo's POV**

"I stayed because I knew you would be pissed off, Piper." I said turning to face my charge and the woman whom had stolen my heart since the first moment I set eyes on her. Ok that is totally sick because I set eyes on her when she was a newborn, and I was all ready a grown man, a white lighter, a being who had been alive in the past but not alive now. But still I Leo Wyatt had finally met my soul mate, to bad I'm dead and not allowed to express my love or share her life with her. If only Piper was alive back in the 1930's than I would have made her my wife and had a family with her.

Piper and I had discussed this to no end when she learned that I was a white lighter, and we trying to have a real ship without the Elders finding out. But they found out and I was sent away. But not before a dark lighter arrow almost killed me. But Piper managed to heal me with the tears of her love, but she wasn't ready to fight for us back than. She's not ready to fight for us now, although I am. I have all ready been up to see the Elders a billion times trying to reason with them. But they are as stubborn as a mule.

If it wasn't for Paige than I am sure that I would have no more contact with the Halliwell family again, because of my deep soul searching love for Piper Halliwell. Piper doesn't know all of this of course, all she knows is that I love her and I am willing to put it aside so her life doesn't get more complicated than it all ready is.

"This is between Phoebe and me. You should go to your other charges." Piper shook her head. A dark look came into her eyes. "Go to Paige, seeing on how everyone thinks you need to be there for her and all."

"What's wrong with my friendship with Paige?" I asked surprised. _This is going to be very sticky once Paige finally tells her sisters that she's their half sister and that I'm her white lighter also. Yeah looking forward to that scene. Thank God I'm all ready dead so when Piper blows me up it won't matter much. It'll hurt, but at least I won't be dead._

"Nothing." Piper shook her head. "Look, I'm going over to Dan's." With out another word she turned and stormed down the hallway and the stairs. Soon the door to the manor had slammed shut.

"It's just a fling, Leo, it doesn't mean anything." Phoebe said as she walked over and sat down on her bed.

I shook my head. "Doesn't matter. As long as Piper is happy." I orbed out without saying good bye.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Leo wait!" I shouted, but he didn't orb back. "I'm sorry," I whispered. Looking around at the mess Piper had made, I sighed. Why couldn't I have been the one with telekinesis? I could just lift the shards and the stain off the carpets, but no I got stuck with premonitions. I bent down and started to pick up.

I sighed thinking about Piper. She just gave up on her and Leo. What they had…no have is true love. Leo is a lucky catch for any gal, and Piper is just remaining ignorant to it, and continued to go to neighbor Dan. Piper is totally rebounding, and I know she is sad for losing Leo. Normally I would try and talk to her about it, but ever since Paige and Dad came into our lives, I have not been able to talk to her about anything without her bringing up how mad she is about Paige being in our lives. Well…at least Prue is becoming less motherly and more sisterly. I actually have been talking with her more, since she isn't always constantly bitter.

_I miss talking with you Piper, I really do…._

**Prue's POV**

Wow…I never knew I would actually enjoy Jack's company, god what happened to you Halliwell? Oh well…surprisingly Jack had been making me laugh…and the work had just flown by. Just have to wait for tomorrow for the phone conference with Mr. Fugimotto. I better get back home though.

"Since we got our work done…want to go grab some coffee? My treat…" he added trying to sweeten the deal. If it was any other day…I think I might have actually said yes…but I need to get home.

"Any other day…I would have said yes, but I got to get home," his face went slack, and once again I took pity on him, "Rain check?" I asked, and he smiled.

"Sure…see you tomorrow Prue," he said grabbing his briefcase and leaving. I grabbed my purse and was about to leave, when out of nowhere Leo orbed in.

"Leo…what are you doing here?" I snapped at him, but instantly regretted it as I saw he didn't look very well. "You doing ok Leo?" I asked him in a softer voice.

**Leo's POV**

I blinked as I realized that I hadn't composed my face back into its neutral and open friendly expression that I'm always in when I'm in a good mood. But truthfully I'm not in a good mood. How can I when I don't have Piper in my life the way I truly want her to be. But that wasn't an issue for Prue to deal with …. no there was much pressing demonic issues to deal with and I forced myself to get back into white lighter mode and not think of my self as a living human, because I'm not living any longer, I am dead. There fore I don't stand a chance with Piper. _Stop this line of thinking Leo Wyatt. This is what the Elders were talking about when they told you that you as a white lighter couldn't fall in love with a witch, or anyone for that matter. Your job in life now is to protect good witches and save innocents lives. _

"Piper and Phoebe told me that you saw a water demon?" I said sitting down in the chair across from Prue's desk. "Want to fill me in?"

Prue set her purse back on her desk and she took the chair next to me so that she was sitting facing me and was able to keep a close watch on the door to make sure that no one unexpected entered and overheard us.

"I was at the lake where Mom drowned …." Prue looked at me with a raised eye brow.

"I know how your mother died." I said with a nod. "I'm sorry, Prue."

"So it was the water demon than." Prue tightly said.

"Yes." I softly said as I allowed my hands to fall on my lap. "I wasn't her white lighter, so I couldn't save her."

"Who was her white lighter than?" Prue demanded in a harsh voice.

"I can't say. I'm sorry. But you have to find out how your mother truly died on your own, it's not my place to tell you." I said. "But we need to deal with the water demon now, and your sisters also said that you encountered a strange man?" I wanted to turn the conversion to Sam Wilder.

**Piper's POV**

I stormed out of the manor and I rushed next door to Dan's home. Dan, the mortal who has no idea that I'm a witch, that magic even exists. Dan my boyfriend. Dan the man of my dreams, but the man whom I can never tell my secrets to. God I hate my magical life in times like this.

I walked up to the front door and pounded on it.

"Piper …." Dan said with great surprise and his eyes brows turned down as he looked at my face.

I didn't allow Dan any more wasted words. I just moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around him and planted the most passion ant and heated kiss on his surprised lips. I wanted him. I wanted him bad and I don't care if I had to do the dirty with him right there on the front porch.

I felt Dan move backwards and I heard the door closed behind us. I knew I was the one who closed it with my foot because Dan wouldn't have been able to manage to shut it from where he was standing and me tearing at his clothes. I wasn't giving him a chance to protest I just ripped his shirt off his board chest and I felt him fall backwards and I landed on top of him.

Dan wasn't fighting me one bit, I felt his hands on my clothes and I felt them soon coming off my hot and steamy body and I soon felt him deep inside me. I blocked out my anger towards Phoebe, and especially Paige as I found my manic rhyme with Dan. I forgot my pain of losing Leo Wyatt as I lost myself in Dan's scent.

I was finally spent as I came hard with Dan inside me; I managed to roll off of him before he came. I don't know why I did that, because I loved it when Leo came inside me.

"Wow." Dan said breathing rapidly beside me. "I'm always glad to see you Piper, but couldn't you have waited until we got to the couch at least."

I didn't answer I just sat up and caught my breath as I looked around at my clothes which were flung around near the door. I grabbed my under things and quickly put them on. I stood to my feet and grabbed my jeans and slipped them on.

"Piper?" Dan looked at up at me from where he was still sitting. He had moved to dress himself.

I didn't answer, I just bent down and picked up my short sleeve shirt and slipped it around my back and started to button up myself back up.

Dan sighed. As he stood to his feet he grabbed his boxers and slipped them on. He moved towards me and wrapped his arms around me and bent and nuzzled my neck.

I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the sensation of Dan's lips on my neck and his scent so close to me. But suddenly Leo's face appeared and he was the one who was making love to me. In my bed back in the manor. I opened my eyes wide and stepped quickly back from Dan.

"Piper?" Dan looked confused as he wrapped his arms across his bare chest.

"I just wanted a booty call." I said turning around and reaching for the door knob. But before I could open the door I felt Dan's hand firmly on my shoulder and I was forced to let the door handle go as I was swung around to face him.

"What's wrong, Piper?" He asked in concern.

"Let go of me." I said in a voice of steel.

"No." Dan simply said.

"How **dare** you grab me that way? You **didn't **have my permission, now **let** go." I raged. When Dan didn't let me go, I screamed. "**LET ME FUCKING GO DAN GORDON. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KEEP ME HERE AGAINST MY WILL."**

**Prue's POV**

Normally I would have pressed more on the subject of the identity of my mom and also Paige's White lighter, but after seeing Leo's face as he orbed in…even I didn't want to press him into doing anything he didn't want to do. Well I guess I better tell him what I told Phoebe, Piper, and Dad. "When I was at the lake, as Phoebe and Piper already told you…" I sighed, feeling a bit of sadness thinking that this demon murdered our mom. I got up and started to pace around my office, not really wanting to talk about Mom right now. I swallowed and continued. "I usually just go there to think…you know just about stuff," I explained, but not sure why I was telling Leo this. "And after getting off the phone with Piper, I was about to head off and go when I was suddenly drawn to this guy…he was in the water…" I stopped as the sadness I was feeling was instantly replaced with anger.

"And then some freaking Scruffy looking guy, comes out and prevents me from saving an innocent that is drowning…" I said venom entering my voice.

"What did this guy look like?" Leo asked me. I sighed, but explained again what he looked like.

"5'7, hazel eyes, thin, straight nose with a slight lift to it, a deep clit in the middle of his chin, white hair and scaggy white beard…definitely annoying…" I rattled off, and started to ramble. "Ok…now you are the second person to go all silent when I described this guy. Who is he Leo?" I asked.

**Leo's POV**

I blinked. "I can't tell you." I saw Prue's eyes narrow. "I'm sorry, I want to tell you, but I'm under strict orders from the Elders not to tell you."

"Screw the Elders." Prue snorted through her nose.

"I'm sorry Prue, all I can tell you is that he's an innocent and he played an important part in your mother's life." I shut my mouth than. "I'm sorry but one of my charges is calling me." I orbed away before Prue pieced everything together in front of me.

**Phoebe's POV**

As I sat in my room, handling a freshly made cup of tea, and I was finally starting to feel better, the migraine has finally gone away. Now all I had to do was wait for Piper and Prue to get home…and if Piper didn't come home I would drag her back, though I doubt Piper would neglect her Charmed duties. As I thought all was well, Piper's voice rang through the silence of the house. "**LET ME FUCKING GO DAN GORDON. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KEEP ME HERE AGAINST MY WILL!"**

Instantly dropping my mug of tea, I sprinted out of my room and down the stairs I rushed to Dan's house, heels and all. "Hiya!" I cried out, as I swung my foot at the door and instantly toppling it over. All I saw was Dan holding Piper's arm, wearing nothing but his boxers…what was he trying to do to my sister? I didn't even try to reason with Dan, I rushed over, forcefully ripped his grip from Piper and let out a vicious backhand at his face.

"Phoebe, what the hell?" Dan asked moving his jaw as I pulled Piper behind me. He saw the fiery anger in my eyes, and instantly started to attempt to make it better by groveling. "It is not what it looks like Phoebe," he said gently, a touch of fear in his voice.

"It looks like you trying to rape my sister you psychotic bastard," I roared back at him still hiding Piper behind me. I turned my head back to her. "Go home Piper…I'll make sure he doesn't follow you," and she complied instantly running back towards the house.

"Piper wait…" Dan stupidly tried to go after her, and as he lifted his arm, I grabbed it and twisted it, and threw him onto the floor.

"**Stay away from my sister Dan Gordon**," I spat still in a fighter's stance.

"Phoebe let me try and explain…" he started getting up on his feet, but I cut him off with a glare.

"You are going to try and tell me why you tried to rape my sister?" I asked incredulously. "Try and make your case well there Dannie Boy because it will take a hell of a lot to convince me that you didn't do anything that she didn't want to do want to do. Especially since you are in nothing, but your boxers," I spat not really wanting to hear what he had to say.

"I didn't try and rape her Phoebs…she came over here and practically pounced on me…" he started to explain, all lies probably coming from his mouth.

"Excuse me, my sister wouldn't just throw herself at you," I said disgusted.

"Phoebe…please…I wouldn't lie about something this serious," He pleaded,

"Please…you have to believe me," he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Get your hand off me you raping psychotic bastard!" I shouted twisting his arm, elbowing him in the gut and kneeing him in the face while he was bent over. "How do you like being forced into something you don't want to do?" Phoebe shouted, throwing him back. I shot back at him, heading for his splintered door. "If you follow us…don't expect a friendly welcome..." I threatened, still wanting to kick his ass more, but the rational part of me knew he could say I assaulted him…so I just backed out the front door, my eyes still on him as I exited his house and ran for the manor. I sprinted all out. I needed to make sure Piper was ok, before I called the cops on Dan's ass.

"Piper!" I called out, as I entered the manor and made sure the doors were closed and locked. I grabbed the cordless still getting prepared to call 911, when I finally found Piper in her room, knees to her chin. I sat down next to her, and pulled her into a hug. "I am so sorry Piper," I whispered guiltily, referring to earlier in the day.

**Piper's POV**

I wrapped my arms around my baby sister and pulled her closer to me as my eyes closed. I didn't say anything for a few minutes, I just breathed the scent of Phoebe in me as I tried to calm my nevers. I couldn't believe that I Piper Halliwell had just sex with a man in his front hallway in front of the door. That I Piper Halliwell had given into my sexual drive and just drove in and demanded that Dan take me right than and there. That I was the one who practically forced Dan to have sex with me. But than I remembered Dan's williness and eagerness to meet my needs, so I knew he wanted it just as bad as I had.

"It's going to be all right, Piper, I'm going to call Darryl and report what Dan did to you. Dan is not going to get away with trying to rape you." Phoebe's voice said breaking down.

I opened my eyes wide as what Phoebe had just said entered my brain. "What!" I pulled out of the hug and moved so Phoebe was arm length away from me but I still kept a tight gripe on her arms, preventing her from being able to dial the phone.

"Piper, it's going to be all right." Phoebe said shocked at how tight I was holding her.

"You don't understand. Dan wasn't raping me." I shouted.

"Yes, he was. Piper you don't have to defend him. He can't and he won't hurt you. Ever!" Phoebe shook her head and moved forward again trying to gather me back into her arms.

"**I FUCKING WENT OVER THERE AND PRACTICALLY RAPED DAN GORDON MYSELF.**" I screamed. I saw that Phoebe was about to speak up, but I was too far gone and I had to say what I had to say. "**I WAS A DIRTY HORNY SLUT AND YOU KNOW WHAT PHOEBE, I LOVED IT. I LOVED EVERY MINUTE OF IT."** I jerked Phoebe away from me and watched without pity her falling backwards hitting her head on the floor. But lucky for her she had left a throw pillow there so her head was protected. I stood to my feet and stormed to the other side of the room, where the window was.

"Piper, I – I …." Phoebe gasped as she slowly stood up letting the phone drop at her side.

I looked out of the window from the corner of my eyes and onto Dan's front porch what I saw shocked me. "What the fuck!"

Phoebe came over to the window and looked and blushed. "I beat the shit out of Dan," she swung to face me with eyes wide. "I thought he was raping you Piper, I had to defend you." She turned back to the window and leaned down and called out "I'm so sorry Dan."

Dan who had managed to dress himself before coming out on his front porch nodded towards Phoebe's window. "It's ok, Phoebe, I know you were only protecting your sister. Piper are you ok?"

I didn't answer. I just walked away from the window. I left Phoebe's room and went into my own. I wanted to be left alone. I prayed I would be left alone for the rest of my life.

No such luck.

"Piper, what's going on?" Phoebe softly asked as she sat down next to me on my couch which I have up against my window. She placed her hand on my hands which were on top of my drawn up knees. I had my chin resting on my knees so Phoebe's hand touched my right check.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said shaking my head. "Can't we leave matters as they are?"

"I just beat up Dan Gordon, accused him of attempted rape, and you want me to leave matters as they are?" Phoebe's voice held a _I can't believe_ you just suggested that lame ass idea. "I'm sorry, Piper, but we have to deal with this _now_."

"You should like grams when you just said that." I couldn't help but smile. I looked into Phoebe's open and series eyes and sighed deeply. I lifted my head so I was sitting straight again. I lowered my legs to the floor so Phoebe and I were sitting side by side. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you go over to Dan's and have a booty call?" Phoebe said. "Sorry I don't know what else to call it." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Why the hell not?" I demanded hotly. "You think _you_ get the sole rites to unplanned booty calls?" I didn't wait for Phoebe to answer. "I wasn't planning on sleeping with Dan. Not in his hallway, by the freaking front door never less, but when Dan opened the door I just had to have him. I threw myself against him and felt my heat and desire build up and I was lucky enough to shut the door behind us, before I quickly undressed him.

"Dan wanted me as bad as I wanted him, so this wasn't one sided and I did not rape Dan Gordon." I said in response to Phoebe's wide and scared eyes. "He had my clothes off just as fast as I had his off. We went at it like dogs, Phoebe, and it was mindless and blissful sex. It wasn't making love, it was what it was sex." I said with a sigh. "And it felt great up to the very end." I couldn't stop Leo's face coming to my mind.

"What happened at the end?" Phoebe gently asked.

"It's personal. It doesn't have anything to do with Dan." I breathed in and out as yet again I felt Leo inside me filling me just as Leo Wyatt could. I closed my eyes as I felt myself climax. Lucky for me I did it silently and unmoving, so Phoebe had no idea what was happing to me.

I finally opened my eyes again. "I managed to pull away from Dan before he came, so there is no worry that I'll become pregnant. We both had blood tests before we slept together and we are both clean, I know that he hasn't been with anyone else." I rattled off.

"Thank goodness." Phoebe sighed in relief.

"Dan wanted to snuggle and move to the couch so we would be more comfortable when we _did_ make love. But I was done. I was ready to leave and come back home." I continued as if I didn't hear Phoebe. "I got dressed and Dan was still sitting on the floor trying to get me to stay. But I told him that I was going home. He managed to get his boxers on and he tried to stop me from leaving, by holding me close and nuzzling my neck." I sighed. "I didn't want Dan any longer, I only wanted him for sex and that was all. But Dan didn't want me to leave so he put his hand on my arm to stop me from leaving. That's when I lost my temper and screamed at him."

"And that's where I come in." Phoebe nodded.

"You aren't going to tell Prue or dad are you?" I asked fearfully looking at Phoebe.

"No. Of course not." Phoebe softly said. "It's not my truth to tell. I know Dan won't say anything either, because he wouldn't want to hurt you in any way." She sat forward and wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug that only Phoebe could.

I wrapped my arms around my baby sister and I allowed myself to relax and feel safe and comfortable in Phoebe's arms. As I always had done in the past. Before things got so screwed up. Tears fell from my checks.

**END CHAPTER THREE**

_**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is such a long chapter. But as I, Paigethesuperwhitelighter, write for Piper, I needed her to lose her temper a couple times and Piper got away from me. **_


	4. Another Anger Fit

**Phoebe's POV**

As I held my sister close to me, I stayed silent not sure what to make of this whole ordeal. I know I should be saying comforting words to her, who was clearly still freaked out about what happened…yet I found nothing to say. Thinking all these things…I only knew one person that could talk with her was Leo.

"Piper…" I said softly, and I felt her nod her head. "I am sorry that what I did drove you over the edge…but I need you to listen to me ok?" She nodded her head once again. "I know that losing Leo hurt you really bad Piper…" she started to get up from my hug, and instantly I tightened it.

"You love Leo…" I said sternly… "You love him with all your heart, and he loves you Piper…the way he talks, looks at you, thinks about you…and nothing will ever replace him in your heart. Piper you need to tell him this…he wants…no needs you so bad in his life, and he is hurt thinking you don't want him here. Piper you are a fighter, and I need you to fight for him…" she can't disillusion herself thinking she can just use Dan as a booty call whenever she pleases.

**Piper's POV**

I felt my tears over whelm me and I used my fighting skills to use and fought them down; there was no way I could let Phoebe see that her words were getting to me. I couldn't have Leo, couldn't Phoebe see and understand that.

Leo Wyatt is a white lighter for God's shakes, we tried to make it work but when the damn Elders found out about us; they sent Leo away from me, without telling me first. All Leo was allowed to tell me was that the manor was taken care of and that if I needed another handy man to give his boss a call. Than he left. Just like that. Like a snap of the finger. Poof. I was heart broken.

But than Leo returned in the attic suddenly with an arrow in his arm; and Phoebe was the one who told me that he was a white lighter. A white lighter; as in _angel_. As in dead. Leo Wyatt wasn't living any longer. He had died in World War II when he was trying to save one of his men. I fell in love with a dead guy. I couldn't blame myself, seeing how Leo _wasn't _the first dead guy to turn my head or to worm his way into my heart. I remember Mark. But at least Mark didn't force me to fall in love with him; I knew that once we found his murder than he would be joining his father in Heaven. But with Leo it was different. Leo Wyatt willing led me on and broken my heart.

Leo Wyatt made love to me; he reached the deepest reaches of my soul where only my soul mate could reach. He _was_ my soul mate and I can never have him. I can never tell him. Because than it would make him fell guilty. Even more so than he all ready has. He says that he loves me and is willing to fight the Elders for us; but I am the one who is thinking clearly and I know that there is no _way_ that the Elders would allow Leo and I to be in love, to get married and have a family together.

The Elders believe that white lighters are the sole protectors of good witches and they need to be on call 24/7 and have nothing on their minds; but their charges. Witches are under attack against evil every second of the day and needing their white lighters to heal them. If a white lighter is distracted in any way shape or form than the witch could die. That's why the Elders have band white lighters to fall in love. Leo is lucky that he's a favorite of the Elders that he hasn't been dismissed being a white lighter and his spirit finally getting to move on to Heaven to be with his _own_ family.

So I'm willing giving Leo Wyatt up. I have too. I can't allow him to die _again_. I can't live my life without seeing him; even if it's just as my white lighter. I can live with that. I can. I have too.

So when Phoebe is encouraging me to tell Leo that I love him and fight for our love, she doesn't know what she's asking. I wish I could tell her; but I can't put this into words.

Phoebe's POV 

"Piper…you aren't going to say anything are you?" I asked her after I got done with my little speech, and waited for a few minutes, and still she said nothing. "You cannot live in denial about this…and I know you know that you cannot just view Leo as a Whitelighter…not now or ever again," Piper just shook her head, still not saying anything. "Piper don't even think about thinking that you and he aren't going to be together, and I am not stupid either. The Elders forbid any Whitelighter from falling in love with one of their charges,"

"But…I don't want Leo to suffer if he gets caught…" Piper whispered.

"So you aren't going to fight for it all?" I asked incredulously. "We both know Leo has been willing and still is willing to fight for you…." And I could tell this wasn't going to convince Piper anymore than my other speech. "I can't believe you Piper…I understand you don't want Leo to get hurt, but you are hurting him more than the Elders can ever can," I ended it, getting a little fed up with Piper now. "I promise I won't go call Leo, but I want you to think about what I told you while I check the _Book of Shadows_ for a vanquish for the Water Demon," and I left Piper alone to think about what I said.

**Piper's POV**

Doesn't Phoebe realize that Leo is all I think about? Even with my anger with the situation with dad and Paige, Leo is always in my thoughts. How can he not be? But I also know that Phoebe and Prue think I'm selfish, and quite frankly stupid for not fighting for Leo. But that's not it. I really don't mind fighting with the Elders, I mean I know dad wasn't too happy when Leo and I dated, he didn't think Leo was the right man for me. But he was even surer that Leo wasn't the right man for me when we found out that he was a Whitelighter. The Elders would have been 'dad' on Leo's end of the bargain and I wouldn't have minded fighting and proving that I am worthy to be Leo's wife and mother of his children.

But I know what would happen to Leo if I did fight the Elders. The Elders would either send Leo away from me for all time or they might take it upon themselves and revoke Leo's Whitelighter status and send his soul to Heaven. They would allow Leo to die for the second time in his life and for good. I know that Leo loves being a Whitelighter and able to help innocents, so I can't be selfish and fight for Leo. I love Leo enough to willing give him up so he can continue doing what he loves to do in his life.

I wipe my tears from my checks and stood to my feet. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a fresh outfit to put on. I realized that my outfit still smelled of sweet. I changed and turned to the mirror and grabbed my brush and I quickly brushed my hair pulling it back with a headband I fixed my make up. I turned and left my bedroom.

**Prue's POV**

Ok…I know that Leo wasn't going off to a charge, he usually had a far away look at his face when he got called for. Probably something to do with Piper knowing our poor Whitelighter. It's none of my business though, and I sighed walking out of my office and to the garage. Well with Jack's help I managed to do double the work, and half the time. Maybe he isn't the dumb ass I think he is. I climbed into my car and headed for home.

I got to the manor and opened up the door. "Phoebe…Piper I'm home!"

**Leo's POV**

I had listened to Piper and Phoebe talk; so I know all about Piper's booty call with Dan Gordon. My heart broke as I thought of Piper sleeping with another man. I winched as I heard that Phoebe physically attacked Dan when she honestly thought that Dan meant to rape Piper. I wanted to come visible once more when I heard Piper scream "**I WAS A DIRTY HORNY SLUT AND YOU KNOW WHAT PHOEBE, I LOVED IT. I LOVED EVERY MINUTE OF IT".**

But I didn't. Not because the Elders forbid me, but because I knew Piper would be humiliated if she knew that I heard about her booty call. Also very angry. Angry enough to blow me up. So I didn't. I just stayed where I was invisible and listened to Phoebe try to get Piper to give into her love for me and fight for me.

I watched as Piper pulled herself together slowly, yes I did turn around while Piper dressed. No demon was in sight so I gave Piper her deserved privacy to change her clothes. I watched as she re did her hair and make up. I orbed out after she left the room.

I orbed to Dan's house and with the Elders permission I healed Dan and than I used memory dust so Dan wouldn't remember anything. He doesn't even remember his booty call. I thought it would be best for Piper if their wasn't any awkwardness between her and Dan.

**Phoebe's POV**

I walked into the attic, shaking my head at Piper's weird behavior…and I can't call Leo again…I do not want Piper any more mad at me then she already is. Walking to the _Book of Shadows_, I couldn't help, but smile. This whole entire book was our gift from our ancestors filled with not just spells, but history of our past.

Opening up the book I started to look for demons composed of water, and it took me awhile just to find the page since it had no picture, and while skimming I had passed the page. While running my hand down the page, I suddenly tensed up and let out a small gasp as I was forcefully thrown into a premonition. _Mom…I see Mom…she was looking in the Book of Shadows at the same exact page I was looking at, when abruptly she closed it, and got out a pad and a pen, and started to write down a quick note, and before she rushed off she kissed her two fingers and put it at the bottom of the letter. _Abruptly the vision ended, and I slowly opened my eyes to see Piper in fresh clothes.

"Phoebe you ok?" Piper asked me.

"Yeah…I just had a weird-," I started when I heard the door slam close, and Prue's voice traveled up to the attic.

"Phoebe…Piper I'm home!" I nearly let out a sigh of relief, glad to have one sane sister home.

"In the attic," I called back, and I heard her trudge up the stairs.

"So…did you find anything about the water demon?" Prue asked folding her arms and walking over towards me.

"Um…I just opened the book up…and I got a premonition from the page. Prue gave me the look that clearly said spill…so I did, "I saw Mom…she was looking at this page, and then the she wrote a note. I am not sure to whom though; it almost seemed like a love note…letter?" I said, trying to remember how she was writing it.

**Victor's POV**

I looked up and smiled as I saw my daughter orb in. "Welcome home Paige. Dinner is almost ready."

"That's good because I'm simply starving." Paige said with a grin. "Leo …" She called out.

Leo orbed in with a depressed look on his face,

"Are you all right Leo?" Paige asked concerned as she walked over to the young Whitelighter; whom is truly very much my own age, and put her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Yeah." Leo said but Paige and I knew he was lying.

"It's Piper isn't it?" I said with a slight frown to my own lips as I checked the chicken on the grill. I looked back up at Leo. "I'm sorry that everything is such a mess between the two of you Leo. But you know that the Elders would never consent to you and Piper."

"We could fight …." Leo sighed deeply. "I'm willing to fight for us, Victor. I love your daughter with my entire being. She's my soul mate."

Paige pulled away from Leo and touched his check. "Piper will come to her senses Leo, she'll realize that you guys are the meant to be in love, and you two _will_ be married have a family and grow old together." She said with such sureness in her voice that even I believed her.

**Prue's POV**

"Don't stress if you can't remember all of the vision," I told her as she clearly tried hard to remember what Mom had been writing, and patted Phoebe's shoulder. I took a look at the book, and looked for any type of vanquishing spell…or potion and of course there isn't any. Great. I wonder how Mom was going to try and vanquish this demon. "Ok…I think we are going to have to go to the lake then…see if we can find that Scruffy idiot that stopped me from saving that innocent. Then maybe we can see if Leo knows anymore about the water demon then he is letting on," Piper kind of cringed at hearing Leo's name, but instantly her face went back to being neutral.

**Paige's POV**

"I'm glad that I have you in my corner, Paigey." Leo said squeezing me tighter to him as he finally smiled a genuine smile. "So what's for dinner, Victor?" He asked after he stepped away from me to walk over to the grill. "Steak, awesome."

Dad grinned as he looked at Leo. It took some time but daddy considered Leo the son he never had. He had to get over his anger against whitelighters; because of who my father was. But once he started to learn more about magic and protecting me, and having Leo by his side and healing him, dad started thinking of him more as a son than as a Whitelighter. This makes me happy because Leo truly was like my big brother.

**Piper's POV**

"So a trip to the lake tomower than?" I said finally finding my voice. It was a little raspy for not rushing it since my break down a few hours previous. Which was truly only an hour ago.

"What's wrong with your voice Piper? Are you coming down with cold?" Prue looked concerned at me. But than her face changed. "What's wrong Piper?"

"It's nothing." I said trying to get my voice back to normal.

"It's Leo isn't it? You have been crying over Leo once more." Prue sighed and frowned. "Why don't you just finally admit that you love Leo and you are willing to fight for him? Elders be damn."

"You don't fucking understand anything, Prue Halliwell! I wish you and Phoebe would just leave me the fucking alone where my stupid love life is concerned. It's not any of your business any how." I stormed over and sat on the bed that that was pushed off to one wall. This was the bed that Leo had told me how he became a white lighter. And this was the bed that I realized that I could never have Leo Wyatt as my soul mate. I wanted to get up; but I felt close to Leo on this bed; so I allowed myself this time to remember all that I have lost.

**Leo's POV**

"Prue saw the water demon and Sam today?" I said as we were sitting down to dinner. I saw Victor nod and the relieved look on Paige's face. "You are one step closer to telling your sisters who you truly are?" I smiled at the younger woman.

"Yes." Paige simply said. "Once the shock and the anger is through with the fact that mom had an affair with her Whitelighter than I will tell them that out of the affair came a love child. Me." She simply said as she cut into her steak.

"Might be a longer while than you think, Paige." Victor softly said. "Piper still hasn't gotten over the anger and betrayal of my adopting you and raising you knowing about magic after I abandoned her and her sisters." He frowned darkly into his glass of beer.

"Piper will forgive you. It's just going to take some time is all?" I remembered when Piper was eight and Victor left. I remember watching over her invisible as she cried herself to sleep just praying for her daddy to come back home to her. But I would never tell Victor this; it would make him feel even guiltier.

**Prue's POV**

"Piper…if we are going to be able to do this vanquish tomorrow, we are all going to be in perfect control of our powers, and the way you are heading…"

"Like my powers will go out of control and destroy the house like yours did?" Piper snapped at me. Piper is not going to intimidate me, especially about controlling our powers.

"Prue…just leave her alone ok? Why don't we go and…" Phoebe tried to think of something, but couldn't.

"Piper, seriously you need to quit the attitude, and you are right, it isn't me nor Phoebe's business to be messing your love life, but it is affecting our duties as the _Charmed Ones_."

**Phoebe's POV**

"Prue…lets just leave her alone for a while. She has been through a lot today," I started to say, and then I clammed up. Crap…I saw Piper shoot me an angry glare, and Prue knew something was up.

"What happened?" she questioned.

"None of your damn business Prue Halliwell," Piper snapped at her. Great Piper, being angry will help your cause more.

"Look, I can see this isn't going to go anywhere, but a fight, so lets just end this now," I tried to step in between my sisters, but of course they ignored me. I was never that good of a peacemaker

"Shut it Phoebe," Piper snapped at me.

"Hey I was just trying to defend you," I shot back at her. It's not like I told Prue that Piper went over to see Dan for a booty call. "Fine…you know what, I don't care. Get interrogated by Prue, if you are just going to go and be all moody about it," and with that I turned and left the attic.

**Paige's POV**

"Daddy wants to go with the girls to the lake tomower and see Sam." I said looking over at dad who was still frowning and than back at Leo. "Is it a good idea, Leo?"

"Only if Victor can hold his temper." Leo looked meaningfully over at dad.

Dad took a deep long slow drink of his beer and when he lowered his glass it was a quarter empty. He took a deep breath as I watched emotions work through his face. He firmly nodded. "Yes, I can hold my temper with Sam Wilder." He suddenly looked at me in face and smiled. "He gave me. How can I not be grateful to the man?"

"I would go also, but I can't face my father. Not yet." I said softly. "He still doesn't know that you have adopted me." I shook my head. "He's still not over my mother's death or how she died. He still blames himself for not stopping her." I shook my head. "No I won't have contact with Sam. Not until my sisters and you …" I turned to face dad. "Can help him see that there wasn't anything he could have done to prevent my mom from doing _just _what she wanted to do." I patted my father's head. "Even you couldn't have prevented mom from trying to vanquish the water demon.

Dad sighed. "I shouldn't have left Patty. Not even _after_ I learned of her affair with Sam." He took a deep breath. I tried to make it work even through she was pregnant with another man's baby. But it was too much and I couldn't handle it. He shook his head. "It's in the past and your mother has forgiven me for my fear and my selfishness." He turned his eyes on me once more. "She has allowed me to raise you after all."

**Piper's POV**

I glared up at Prue who was pacing back and forth. "Well you stop pacing all ready Prue. It's so childish." I growled.

"What is childish Piper Halliwell is how you are acting." Prue stopped pacing and turned around and glared down at me with her arms folded across her chest.

"Oh and just how am I acting childish?" I demanded jetting my chin out.

"By biting Phoebe and my head off when we are giving you the best and solid advice on you and Leo." Prue said.

I snorted through my nose. "Yea freaking right. You are only concerned about my love life is because you don't have one." I blinked at what I said. "I'm sorry Prue." I said softly.

"Forget it. This isn't a discussion about my love life, or my sole lack of it." Prue said with a shake of her head. Her expression had softened with my unthinking remark but it hardens right back up once more. "I am not rebounding with anyone because I don't have my soul mate." She shook her head. "What you are doing; Piper; isn't fair to Leo, Dan or _yourself_."

"Bugger off Prue …" I jumped to my feet and stomped over to the attic door. I turned back around. "Don't you dare tell me how to run my love life _or_ my life." I finally lost my temper which I had tried holding in check. "I'm not a little child any longer, Prue; I'm a full grown adult."

"Than act like one." Prue stormed.

"I'm acting like one." I said stomping my foot on the attic floor hard and repeating several times. But than I caught what I was doing and I saw the _sure you are_ look on Prue's face. I couldn't keep my anger in any longer. I just blew up at Prue.

"You are my sister Prue, **NOT** my mother. You have no right to try to control my life. You have right to act like my mother. Granted my mother is dead and had been dead since I was six, but that never gave you the right to try to step into mommies place in my life or my heart." I felt hot angry tears fall from my checks. "**I WISH I WASN'T TRAPPED IN THIS FUCKING HOUSE, THAN I COULD MOVE AWAY. FAR AWAY FROM YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO WANTS TO FUCKING CONTROL ME."** I felt my blood pressure build up.

**Prue's POV**

I just folded my hands over my chest as Piper yelled. She needed to yell at me to calm down, fine. As soon as she was done yelling, she waited to see if I had to say anything to her. My opinion, I have been acting more sisterly to all of my sisters. Phoebe, Paige, and especially been trying harder with Piper. Who couldn't tell she was heartbroken and just rebounding with Dan? Granted I really shouldn't be butting in her love life like I have been, but we are more than just normal human beings…we are witches and Piper can't seem to get that through her skull. I got over my anger of Dad bringing Paige into our lives. Hell I even physically attacked her with my power, trying to protect my sisters. In my screwed up mind in that point of time, she was a warlock.

I guess I thought everyone was a Warlock. Only a couple months after finding out we were actually the _Charmed Ones_, I couldn't trust anyone…not even Andy. Tears started to come to my eyes as I thought about Andy. No one could ever truly replace him in my heart, but at least she can at least fight for Leo. Andy was forced away from me, and I had no chance of bringing him back. "**Are you even going to say anything back to me?" **she shouted at me. Unless she doesn't let her anger out…we are never going to be able to talk again…not like before. She turned back around and was going to go out of the attic, but I stopped her from opening it, using my telekinesis on the door. "**NICE FUCKING WAY OF SHOWING OFF PRUEDENCE!" **she shouted at me.** "LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW PRUDENCE HALIWELL!" **

She may be saying hurtful things to me now…but I know something is up with her. It's not just me and Phoebe butting in on her love life, it is something else deep inside. And right now I am just chipping at her anger. "No," I said simply. "And just so you know Piper, I am not acting like Mom…she would have more patience with you, but you know what I got used to being second command of Grams, and for that I am sorry that I cannot ever be the perfect older sister you are so craving to have," I said in a calm voice, no hint of anger at all. "And for the past year I have tried to be more sisterly than I have been in the last twenty years, but I just cannot do that when you are tearing yourself apart Piper,"

"Just do me a favor, and stop caring," Piper snapped at me. I finally let go of the door and she started to storm out of the attic. Fine Piper, Mommy Prue is back, and you are grounded.

I focused my mind on her and suddenly she was off the ground. While keeping my mind on her, I opened up her door. **"LET ME GO!" **Piper shouted and I complied sending her flying into her room, and landing on her bed hard. I focused on her and the bed more as she started to thrash. She finally calmed down from the tears and eventually went to sleep.

"What did you do to her Prue?" Phoebe asked running up the stairs hearing Piper's last scream.

**Phoebe's POV**

Storming down the stairs I shook my head, trying to clear it. All I did was try and protect her from getting into it with Prue, but no she just had to say that. She is even lucky that I am still keeping this little booty call a secret from Prue. I sighed my migraine coming back at full strength. I rubbed my aching temples and sighed heading for the bathroom to grab some aspirin. I could hear Piper screaming at Prue, and was surprised to hear Prue not screaming back.

Piper please stop screaming, I mentally complained to myself clutching my head in pain. "**LET ME GO!" **That is it! I stormed up the stairs, and saw Piper levitating in the air, and instantly shot off towards her room.

"What did you do to her Prue?" I asked anger entering my voice.

"I tried letting Piper vent her anger at me, and not at you," Prue said weakly. I hadn't really paid attention to what Piper had yelled at Prue about, but I think it must have been bad seeing Prue acting like this. "Why is she acting like this Phoebe?" she asked me trying once again to badger the answer out of me.

"Its not my truth to tell Prue…" I said tiredly, staring at Piper on her bed.

"Phoebe…" Prue tried one more time.

"No…Prue, I am not telling you," I said firmly. Prue shook her head in defeat and sighed.

"Ok…" Prue said in defeat also looking at Piper. "I am going to head downstairs ok?" I nodded numbly and as soon as she went downstairs, I went into Piper's room. I bent down to Piper.

"I didn't tell her Piper…and when the day comes…I hope you remember that," I told her, even though she probably couldn't hear me. I walked out of her room, and went downstairs.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**


	5. Getting to the lake

**Prue's POV**

I tumbled out of bed sighing. Today was the day we are supposed to go back to the lake and find out who Scruffy is…and to hopefully vanquish the demon that killed that poor guy. Walking downstairs I started up the coffee, making sure to make enough for my sisters as well. Knowing Phoebe she is just going to act like a zombie until she gets her caffeine fix. Smiling at the thought I got myself a bagel. Unfortunately I didn't inherit Grams cooking; I would burn toast if Piper wasn't around. The phone started to ring and I sighed looking at the microwave clock, seeing it was only seven. Who calls at seven in the morning?

"Halliwell residence," I answered the phone with a tired voice.

"Sorry Prue…did I wake you up?" Victor's voice came on the other line. Surprised that it was our father's voice on the other side of the line, I nearly dropped the phone.

"Um…no I was awake already," I informed him. "As far as I know, Piper and Phoebe are asleep still. Victor stayed silent for a moment. "So…" was it always going to be this awkward talking with him? Especially since there is still so many open wounds that are still healing and I can't seem to get them to heal any faster. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Phoebe walking down to stairs. "Morning Phoebs,"

She just grunted in my general direction and barely suppressed a laugh at her tired face, and messed up hair. Victor was silent on the other line…I wonder what's bothering him. "Um…is something wrong with Paige?" I asked assuming that was probably the reason why he called.

"No…no Paige is fine. So…did you and your sisters go to the lake yesterday?" Why would he want to know that?

"Um…why do you want to know?" I am trying to cut him some slack, but he doesn't have to know where we are every minute of everyday. We aren't his little girls anymore, so I don't know why he is acting like it.

"No…it's just…" he started, but then stopped.

"It's just what?" I asked. Phoebe walked up next to me and mouthed _Who are you talking to?_ I put my hand over the mouth piece and said, "Dad," Phoebe's face brightened up and she yanked the phone away from me.

"Hey Daddy," Phoebe said. She stayed silent for a moment, nodding her head and stuff. "Ah…yeah…" Another moment of silence, "Yeah…that should be fine. See you in a bit. Yeah…love you too Dad," Phoebe hung up the phone and I glared at her.

"Why is Dad coming over here Phoebe? We need to go and vanquish the water demon," I said stiffly.

"He wanted to come. I don't see why he couldn't," Phoebe said nonchalantly.

"Phoebe…demons and a mortal do not mix," I snapped.

"He protected Paige all these years," Phoebe pointed out. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Phoebe…why should we let him come to the place where mom died?" I asked darkly. "I don't think he deserves that right,"

**Piper's POV**

I opened my eyes to be meet to an new day. I sighed as the memory of Dan and I came to my mind. I groaned as I realized that I had to see Dan again this morning. He would sure to be out getting Jenny off to school; when Prue, Phoebe and I leave the house for the lake. Shit. I so didn't want to face him. Not yet. Not ever.

I cussed myself out for a few more minutes before I took myself to task. I slowly sat up in bed and pulled the sheets off my hot body. I was dreaming of Leo again; I knew it because ever since I had met Leo Wyatt I had been waking up all sweaty and wet. No other guy had ever affected me like this before or since. I sighed as I got out of bed and pulled on my silk bathrobe. I had some laundry to do later on this afternoon. I'm out of sheets. I just knew if my sisters were in the manor when I walked down with my pile of sheets they would start to tease me. Well Phoebe won't because of everything that happened yesterday; but Prue sure will. Shit.

I stood underneath the shower and allowed the steamy hot water run down my still hot body as the image of Leo stayed firmly locked in my mind. Why or why can't I get Leo out of my head or my mind? I could still feel his butterfly kisses on my body as he slowly ….. I let out a soft groan as I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

I pulled the robe tightly around me as I stood at the steamed up window. I reached over and wiped a wide circle so I could see myself somewhat more clearly. Only thing was that I wasn't alone. Leo was behind me with just his bare wet chest. I watched as he wrapped his arms around me and bent and kissed my sensitive spot on my neck. The spot that truly was only meant for Leo and Leo alone. I let out a soft moan as I closed my eyes and simply enjoyed Leo's closeness.

I slowly opened my eyes once more when I felt a cold breeze and I saw that I was alone once more. I shook my head as I frowned in disappointment I knew that Leo was never truly with me. How could he be? I'm the one who kicked him out of my bed and my personal life when I learned that he was a whitelighter. Granted I get to see and talk to Leo every day; nights too; but I could never truly have Leo as I had him when I first met him. Before I knew the truth. We just simply won't meant to be.

I left the bathroom door and made sure that the door was open so it could air out. I didn't want to cause mildew and have the ceiling cave in on us. I remembered Gram's lectures on that note whenever we would turn the bathroom into a steam room. I walked back into my bedroom and stripped my bed bare. I walked over to my closet and pulled the outfit that I was going to wear today. A pair of short blue jean shorts; and a light pink tank top. After I got dressed, I brushed my hair tying it back with a hair tie. I only but on what makeup I needed so I didn't look so pale; and I left my room.

I walked down stairs all ready hearing my sisters bricking. I sighed deeply as I heard dad's name brought up. I stopped outside the kitchen door when I heard Prue shout.

"Victor is not coming to the lake with us; and that is final."

"Dad wants to come with us?" I asked as I pushed the door open. A warm smile came to my lips; but suddenly I thought of something. I frowned darkly. "So _that_ woman is going to be coming also than."

"Paige isn't going with us. She has to work." Phoebe said quickly. Much too quickly for my taste.

I sighed deeply. "Good." I smiled brightly again. "Daddy is really coming than."

Phoebe nodded happily right back at me, but Prue of course had her hands folded and she frowned darkly at me.

"He's not welcomed." Prue sniffed.

"Two to one, Prue, he's coming." Phoebe sang.

"Dad has a right to be with us Prue, he loved mom after all." I said walking over to my older sister and putting my hand on her arm.

**Prue's POV**

"I highly doubt that Piper. If he really loved Mom, he would have come back," I said seething. I saw Piper's face go slack and I mentally slapped myself. "I'm sorry Piper, I am not used to him being here and just acting like everything is going to be ok. I will work on my anger with Dad, and make sure not to take it out on you guys,"

"That's ok Prue," Phoebe said, although I know that she is a little ticked that I haven't forgiven him yet.

"So when's Daddy getting here?" Piper asked.

"Ask Phoebe since she felt the need to let him come," I grumbled heading back for the kitchen. Noticing that my bagel was about to burn I pointed my finger at it, instantly making it pop out of the toaster.

I went into the refrigerator and grabbed some jelly and smeared a huge amount on my bagel taking an angry bite.

**Phoebe's POV**

"He'll be here soon," Phoebe sighed, watching as their older sister stormed off into the kitchen. I hoped Piper was doing better since yesterday. We stayed silent for a while not sure what to say to each other. This has never happened before, just us not saying anything to each other.

The doorbell rang and I decided to go get it. Is Dad here already? I went to answer the door and Piper followed behind me. I swung the door open and my grin faltered when I saw it was Dan. Piper instantly froze him. "Make him go away," Piper commanded. I sighed, but wasn't in any mood to bicker with Piper about Dan while Prue was in the house.

I waited a couple minutes and he unfroze. "Um…hey Dan," I said a little awkwardly, but nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw all of his bruises gone and he didn't look afraid of me.

"Is Piper awake yet?" he asked.

"Um…no…" I said a little shocked that he was completely healed.

"Oh…" he looked a little crestfallen, and I felt a little bad for him. "Can you have Piper call me later?" he asked me.

"Uh…yeah sure," I said. "See you later Dan," I said and he walked away, back towards his house. I closed the front door, and walked over to Piper. "Piper…Dan was completely healed. All traces of me kicking his ass yesterday was gone…"

**Piper's POV**

I blinked. "Impossible,"

"Also he didn't seem to be afraid of me; or over concerned for you." Phoebe shook her head. "What the hell game is he playing? He has no right to hurt my sister like that." Her fists clenched at her side. "I'm going over there and give him another licking." She seethed as raw anger played out on her face. She turned to go but I quickly grabbed her arm roughly.

"You told Leo!" I stormed softly so Prue wouldn't hear us and come out to find out what happened. "I fucking told you **not** to tell anyone, especially Leo."

"Piper, I didn't tell anyone. I promise you." Phoebe whispered as she realized what had happened. Her anger left her face and she looked concerned at me.

"Than how did Leo find out?" I demanded feeling the heat rise to my checks.

"I-I don't know. Perhaps the Elders were spying on us and decided to make Dan forget what he saw and my beating him up." Phoebe winced as I tighten my hold on her arm and jerking her a little bit. "You are hurting me Piper."

I wasn't listening. I didn't even realize that I had Phoebe in a death gripe. No all I could think of was Leo knew about my booty call with Dan. He must than know about my breaking down in Phoebe's room and than mine.

Suddenly I felt arms wrap themselves around me and I was pulled into a hug. I knew a man wasn't hugging; me because I well I felt boobs against mine. I closed my eyes as I allowed Phoebe to comfort me.

"Everything will be fine, Piper, I promise." Phoebe softly said as she pulled me out of her arms. She slowly lowered her arms and I saw that on her right arm were finger prints. I quickly grabbed her arm and saw that my fingers fit perfectly. "Oh Phoebe, I'm so sorry honey." I whispered.

"Don't worry about it Piper, you didn't mean to do it." Phoebe said.

"Didn't mean to do what?" Prue asked walking up to us.

I sighed and I lowered my hand from Phoebe's arm and Prue saw the finger imprints.

**Prue's POV**

"Piper Halliwell, what possessed you to go hurt Phoebe?" I asked as I pushed Piper away from our little sister.

"Prue, it was just an accident," Phoebe said, as I took a closer look at Phoebe's arm. It looked like it was going to bruise.

"Nice going Piper, making Phoebe go for the battered wife look," I snapped at Piper.

"I didn't mean to…" Piper said.

"Piper I get you are angry, but honestly don't let hate blind you to the point of hurting someone in our family," I shouted at her.

Suddenly I heard the door open and instantly I shot my arm out sending a vase crashing towards whoever was breaking into the house. "Victor…haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I snapped when I saw it was our dad.

"Prue…you almost attacked Dad," Phoebe said running towards him. "You ok Daddy?"

**Victor's POV **

"Phoebe told me that I didn't have to knock anymore." I said wiping the shards of glass from my jacket. "No harm done."

Prue glared at her younger sister.

"He has every right to come and go. I told Paige she doesn't have to knock either." Phoebe said.

I saw Piper open her mouth to say something; but after she quickly glanced at me she shut her mouth again. I sighed inwardly; but was proud that Piper wasn't letting her anger get the better of her.

"I don't mind Paige have unlimited access to the manor. But not him." Prue shook her head.

"Gee thanks." I couldn't help but frown at the note. But I was happy that she said that she didn't mind Paige being allowed in the manor without knocking. "So you girls ready to get to the lake?" I asked.

**Prue's POV**

I wanted to bark that he wasn't welcome, and that he had no right to be going to the place where **I **saw our mother die. He shouldn't even be welcomed here to be with us. The only reason I am even allowing his existence in this manor is because of Paige. And if Victor keeps throwing that at my face, I am going to kill him myself. "I just have to throw some clothes on," I said stiffly towards him, clearly already showing my disdain towards him. Who am I kidding? I can never forgive Victor knowing what he had done, and even when we had our little "moments" it was always short. With that I stormed upstairs, and I heard Phoebe following me.

I went into my room and hurriedly changed my clothes. "Prue," Phoebe said, and I turned to her not really in the mood.

"Look Phoebe, I get he is coming, but none of you are going to convince me to treat him any other way that I was raised to hate him," I said, walking around Phoebe and storming down the stairs.

"Prue, can you please find it in your heart to forgive Daddy?" Phoebe asked me.

"Phoebe…I know you are glad to have him back in our lives…but I am not like you and Piper. Do you think I don't want to forgive him? Do you think I don't want my Daddy back?" Phoebe looked at me in shock, "Phoebe...I would love to be a part of his life again, but I cannot look past what has been done...and I'm sorry if that it is hurting you, but I am hurting too," Tears hit my eyes and instantly I went back downstairs, and headed for the front door.

"Prue where are you going?" I heard Piper ask me.

"Work," I said without looking over my shoulder, and instantly went into my car and drove off.

**Victor's POV**

I had to use the bathroom, and Piper had told me the one downstairs was out of order so I went upstairs to use that one. I was about to leave the bathroom when Prue's voice came through the door. I leaned forward on the door and I was able to hear what my oldest daughter said about me. It broke my heart.

After I heard Prue and Phoebe go down the stairs I opened the door and followed suit I just started down the stairs just as the front door slammed shut. I sighed deeply. But I made sure that my face wasn't turned down; I didn't want Phoebe to think that I heard what Prue had said.

"So are you girls ready to go?" I asked as I stepped off the last step.

"Prue went to work." Piper sighed deeply. "She has to come to the lake with us to point out Mr. Shaggy."

Phoebe looked wide eyed at me and than up the stairs and than back at me; before her face straighten out before. "Why were you up stairs, daddy?"

"I had to use the bathroom." I said. "I had to use the one upstairs because Piper informed me the one down here is out of order. I could fix it for you girls if you would like."

"Actually we called a repair shop. Not only is the bathroom in the dumps; but so are several other things in the manor." Piper said as she grabbed her car keys. "Ready to go."

"Are we going to the lake without Prue?" Phoebe raised her eye brows.

Piper shook her head. "Nope. We are going to get Prue." Humor lit up her eyes. "Prue can't cause a scene at work; she would be too embarrassed."

I followed my daughters out of the manor and to Piper's car. I saw that Phoebe got into the back seat and allowed me the passenger seat. I got in and Piper pulled out of the driveway and turned the car in the direction of Prue's office.

**Phoebe's POV**

As I sat in the car with Piper and Dad, I had a feeling Dad heard what Prue had said. He may be good at hiding what he was feeling, but he can't ever get past his daughters' watchful eyes. Sitting in the back next to him, I laid my head on his shoulder. Maybe I should talk to Paige…or maybe get Paige to talk to Daddy about what Prue said, because I knew he heard everything Prue had said. "Daddy…" I started, and he looked at me.

"Yes Phoebe?" he asked me.

"Um…never mind," I said quickly. I'll talk to him when Piper isn't around. She already has enough on her plate as it is, and I wish she knew that I hadn't told anyone, and I mean anyone about what Piper had done. We reached Buckland's Auction House, and Piper parked. We entered the office and headed for Prue's office.

"Guys I am really busy right now," Prue snapped, clearly trying to get out of going to the lake while Dad was here with us.

"Prue…what about our little problem?" I asked her.

"Well…I think you two and Victor can handle this," Prue said putting down the book, and gently putting down some artifact or another.

"Prue…" Piper started, and Prue just rolled her eyes taking her glasses off. "You are acting like a little kid,"

"Well, I haven't been one since he left, so I think it is kind of poetic," Prue said to us. "You guys clearly don't need me since Daddy dearest over here can probably find who Mr. Scruffy is. I mean, I gave you guys a good enough description, so please…go have fun," Prue sighed, getting up from her chair and grabbing mine and Piper's shoulders leading us back to the door.

"Prue, what if we need the one two three pow wow?" I asked her.

"Not my problem," Prue sighed. "Victor, you know the way out," she said passing him and sitting back in her chair.

**Victor's POV**

I sighed as I walked over to Prue's chair. I pulled her chair out from underneath her desk and began to wheel it towards the open door.

"What do you think you are doing, Victor?" Prue demanded as she jumped out of the chair and she turned to face me with anger in her face.

"I'm getting you to go with your younger sisters. You started this quest and I want you to be with your sisters; to protect them if they need to be protected." I said as I moved sideways around the chair.

"I have always protected my sisters." Prue said hotly. "You have no right to come in here, Victor, and say that I haven't been protecting my little sisters."

"Don't I?" I asked. "It seems to me like you are just allowing your little sisters to go off into a situation and them not knowing much about it." I frowned darkly. "Now that's not what I call protecting your younger sisters, Prue."

Prue sighed deeply. "Fine, let's go. But I am not going to be in the same car as him." She pointed her finger at me.

"I'll ride with Piper; and Phoebe can ride with you." I said still in a stern voice. I wasn't about to let up; because I knew if I did; than Prue would stick her heels in and stay in her office. I knew how to get to my oldest daughter.

**Prue's POV**

"Fine," I said, really pissed with Victor. "But if you ever touch any of my things in my office, I will make you wish you were never born," I forcefully took my chair away from him.

"You are not going back into that office," Victor said sternly.

"Yes I am, this is my chair, and I am not letting some idiot trying to be a father to his daughters that he abandoned twenty years ago, not just once but twice in his life tell me what I can and cannot do with my belongings," swishing my finger at his hand again at the chair and his hand flew off my chair. "And I really don't care if I use my powers on you, since you are clearly not an innocent," I snapped and I took my chair back to my office.

"Prue…what are you doing?" Jack asked me walking into the office. Great, another thing Victor has done to start ruining my life even more.

"Some idiot tried to take my chair when I went to go meet my sisters," I sighed, really not wanting to explode. "Look, something came up…" I started.

"Don't worry about it, I'll cover you," Jack said.

"Thanks, see you later," I sighed grabbing my purse and walking towards my car and found Phoebe already there. "Do not speak to me about him Phoebe," I snapped, not wanting to talk about the scum plaguing my life.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Prue what is the matter with you?" I snapped at her.

"You are asking me what is the matter with me? What is the matter with him? How dare he embarrass me in front of my co-workers?"

"Prue…you were going to ditch us to do work?" I asked shocked with her attitude.

"Well, you know you are funny," Prue said laughing sarcastically. "You know, it would not have been that big of a problem if you didn't let Victor come with us," That is it!

"Prue, he is our father!" I shouted at her when we hit a red light.

"No…he is just the person that helped create us Phoebe. He has not been a father for years, and I do not see any reason to treat him any differently," God, what did I do to get plagued with stubborn Prue?

"Prue…"

"No Phoebe, I am not treating him any differently than I have been," God, she doesn't even know that Dad overheard everything she said to him.

"Prue, he heard what you said in the manor," I sighed, hoping guilt tripping would work against her.

"Good, then I will have more pleasure telling him that when he fucks up with us again," Prue snapped at me as we reached the Lake. She just pisses me off so much. I got out of the car and just avoided Prue as we looked for Piper and Dad.

**Piper's POV**

I got into the drivers seat and waited for daddy to get into the passenger side. But he didn't get in. He kept staring at the front door to _Bucklands_ and I knew he was waiting for Prue to arrive. I knew that if Prue didn't come out of the building soon; than Dad would go back in there and pretty much drag her out. I sighed deeply as I buckled my seat belt. I was personally happy how things turned out for the trip to the lake.

I get daddy all to myself for the drive to the lake. I was so happy that Phoebe said that she'll ride with Prue. I wanted my dad to myself for a little while. I hardly ever had alone time with just dad and I … ever.

**Victor's POV**

_Ok Prue, I'm giving you five more minutes; than if you aren't out here; than I'm going in there and dragging your butt out. I will not have you let your little sisters go off on a mission on their own. _I looked over to where Prue's jeep was parked and I saw Phoebe's concern face looking out at me. I shrugged my shoulders and put on a fake smile and winked at my youngest of my three daughters.

Phoebe didn't look convinced. She reached out to open the door; but I shook my head as I spied Prue walking out of the building. I got into the passenger seat so Prue wouldn't see me. "We'll let Prue and Phoebe drive ahead of us, that way it'll give you and I some much needed time along." I said with a wink over at Piper as I buckled my seat belt.

I saw Piper smile at this and she actually waited ten minutes _after_ Prue had driven out of the parking lot; before she started the car. And than I noticed that she was driving the speed limit; sometimes a little less.

"So how is everything going with Dan?" I asked.

I saw Piper tense up and she screeched to a stop at the red light that suddenly happened. "Piper?" I asked concerned.

"Sorry about that daddy." Piper said with a blush as she brought her right hand down to her leg and wiped it off, she did the same with her left after she brought her right hand to the wheel.

"Are you and Dan having a fight?" I asked in an understanding voice.

"Something like that." Piper said as she drove through the intersection. "I don't really want to discuss Dan, dad." She sighed deeply. "Not today, perhaps another day."

"Ok sweetheart." I said with a nod. "What's a safe topic?" I asked.

**Piper's POV**

I felt bad for almost giving daddy whiplash. But I wasn't expecting him to bring Dan up. I was still upset over what I did to Dan the morning before; and how Leo went and healed him; I was upset that Phoebe told him. I felt my temper rise; and I fought it back down; I didn't want this very rare time alone with daddy to be spoiled by my temper. Sides I knew if I spoke of Dan I would spill and tell him everything; I couldn't ever. I didn't want daddy to look down at me and think me as a slut. Even through that is exactly what I'm. A slut, a whore.

I couldn't think of one so I just drove silently till we arrived at the lake. I saw that Prue had parked in the first parking space, and there was an open space next to hers. I turned off the engine. "Ride home with me daddy?" I softly asked.

"Of course, darling." Dad said. He leaned over and hugged me tightly. "I love you Piper, and whenever you are ready to talk; I'm here for you."

I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. "Thank you daddy." I said as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked out of the window and saw Prue glaring at me from in side. I didn't care how mad Prue was at daddy; that won't make my mad at him.

**END CHAPTER FIVE**


	6. Seeking Answers

**Prue's POV**

As I watched Piper hug Victor, I felt a surge of anger fly through me. Piper shouldn't be protecting Victor. "Prue…" I ignored Phoebe, and headed for Piper and **Daddy Dearest**. "I knew I shouldn't have told you that Dad heard what you said about him,"

"It is a good thing that you did Phoebe. Maybe I can get him to go away," I snapped at my sister.

"Prue…don't you dare," Phoebe said to me.

"I will do as I please," storming over to Piper's car.

"Prue think about this…" Phoebe warned.

"What is there to think about?" I said to Phoebe. "Daddy Dearest should know how one of his daughters feel about leaving him," I sighed. After what seemed like ages, we reached Piper's car.

"Prue…" Piper started.

"Not now Piper. So going to add eavesdropping onto the list of things that you have done as a deadbeat," I snapped. Shaking my grip of Phoebe's hand on my arm, I went close to Victor. "You know Dad," saying Dad with sarcastic venom hitting hit, "How does it feel that one of your daughters despises you? I mean seriously. Eavesdropping doesn't help your case very much does it?" Victor stayed silent, and I was reminded of just a year ago the day he came back into our lives, saying Paige has different **DNA**.

"Prue leave him alone," Phoebe said, grabbing my arm again.

"It's ok Phoebe," Victor said.

"No…it's not ok Victor," I said, once again successfully getting my arm away from her. "Look, we do not need some mortal trailing behind us, especially one that ran out on his own wife because she was magical…and then return only to leave again. So how long are you going to stay Victor, because you are definitely known for leaving your family behind when it gets tough."

**Victor's POV**

"I'm here for good." I said stepping out of the car. I moved closer to Prue and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. I felt her stiffen and try to fight the hug. "I'm not going anywhere; Prue, not now and never again." I whispered as I felt her receive the hug. "I love you." I bent down and kissed her check before putting my head back around so that I faced Piper and Phoebe who were standing behind Prue.

**Prue's POV**

As I felt Victor's wrapped his arms around me, I desperately tried to back away from him, but he continued to hold me as he whispered he was never going to leave again. A huge part of me wanted to believe that he wasn't going to leave, and another part just wanted to get Victor Bennett off of me, and smack him in the face for overstepping his boundaries. Slowly…the anger I had accumulated over the years started to go away, and I did not like this. I didn't want to be all happy that he is back. One year of staying doesn't make up for twenty years of not having a father. Finally I just accepted the hug, and let my Daddy hold me, just like he had so many years ago. I knew as soon as I pulled away from the hug a lot of anger would return…the anger I needed so I could vanquish the demon that killed Mom. "I love you," he whispered, and kissed my cheek.

I really wanted to calm down and finally accept that Dad was back for good, and that he came back for us, and so Paige could meet us, and accept her into our hearts. I could feel Piper and Phoebe stare at me to see my reaction on how I was going to react to Da…Victor touching me. Well I can try and figure out how I feel about this later, right now we need to focus on finding Mr. Scruffy, and our demon. I pulled away, and had wanted to say, I love you Daddy, or at least thanks, but what came out instead was, "If you ever touch me like that again, I will break both of your arms," I said as I forcefully ripped his arms away from me, and I headed towards the lake once again, wiping tears away that just had to start coming out at that point.

**Phoebe's POV**

Damn it Prue. I sighed watching her walk off, but I did notice that she was crying. Piper and I looked towards Dad, and I didn't know what to say to him. Since Piper and Prue probably were still not on talking terms, I was the only one that could talk to her, but I wanted to spend some time with Daddy too. "Dad…"

"Its ok Phoebe," he said, patting my shoulder. I know Piper wants to have some alone time with Dad…and I can get it any time I want.

"I'll go and talk to Prue," I said giving Dad a tiny smile. I saw Piper shoot me a grateful look. "Hopefully we can get this over with really quick, and we can just talk…or whatever," I said, jogging over towards Prue. "Prue…"

"Phoebe…not right now," she said not looking at me. "Look…just go with Piper and Da-, Victor…I really want to be alone right now Phoebe," I am not letting Prue just be by herself.

"Prue…honey," I said turning her around, to face me. "We cannot ignore this…and Dad is trying to help you Prue…why can't you just accept it?" I wanted her to forgive Daddy, and I know he doesn't like one of his daughters's hating him.

"Phoebe…please, can we just focus on fighting the demon?" she asked tightly, and I saw part of the lake's water starting to swirl angrily.

"No Prue…look your unsaid emotions and feelings are causing things to ripple…" I tried once again to get her to open up.

"Not right now," Prue said firmly. "I am calm, and all I really want to do is vanquish this demon, and go home," she said picking up her pace, and I sighed, waiting for Dad and Piper to catch up.

**Paige's POV**

"South Bay Social Services, Paige Bennett, speaking. How may I help you?" I said into the phone.

"Can you help a lonely friend out and agree to meet him for lunch?" A soft male voice said on the other end.

My eyes lit up and a soft smile played on my lips. "Glenn! You are home. When did you get back?"

"Late last night. I'm staying with my folks." Glenn said. "So do you have time for lunch this afternoon, Paige?"

I doubled checked my day planner which so happened to be open to today's date. "I'm free. Matter of fact I'm free for most of the afternoon." I held the phone more tightly as I pictured my best friend as he was at this moment. Glenn would be all the likely to be just being in his boxers. He never liked to sleep with a shirt on. He said it always chocked him in his sleep. His hair would be messy; as messy as it could; seeing how Glenn was blessed with easy kept hair. He would be wiping his eyes to wipe the gunk out of them. He may even be wiping his nose. But most likely he's using his free arm to wrap around his chest.

"So where should we meet?" Glenn asked.

"Wolfgang Pucks." I said. "I feel like some soup."

"Ok, say around noon than?" Glenn said.

"Of course." I said with a pleased smile. "Oh Glenn I can't wait to see you again. I have missed you."

"I have missed you too Paigey, I have missed you too." Glenn softly said.

"Till noon than." I said quickly as I saw my boss looking at me.

"Till noon." Glenn said goodbye and I hung up the phone.

**Piper's POV**

"Thanks for staying back here with me daddy. I know that you wanted to go after Prue yourself; or even have some time with Phoebe. I don't want to seem to be hogging all your time." I said as I walked beside Daddy down the parking lot after Prue and Phoebe.

"I have learned early on that my time has to be spent between three daughters. Sometimes together; sometimes separate. But no matter what each of my daughters need and want some one on one time with their daddy; away from her siblings. That's the way it works in families." Dad said with a slight laugh and a firm nod.

I remained silent. I just wanted to enjoy this quiet private time with my daddy. Because I knew that I wouldn't be able to have another one for a very long time. Ok at least I still get daddy on the drive home; but who knows what type of mood we'll be in after we meet Mr. Scruffy and see the demon that we are up against.

**Prue's POV**

Sighing angrily I wiped the tears from my eyes. Why can't I stop crying…I am not going to let Victor make me do this? I am not going to cry for him like I used to as a child when Phoebe, Piper, and Grams weren't around. Finally forcing them away, I continued to walk around, just thinking about all that has happened since we became witches. I guess this wouldn't be so hard if we weren't witches, I mean sure I would be mad at Victor still, but we wouldn't have to be risking our lives fighting demons on a pretty much daily basis…

I looked out into the water, and let out a sigh. "What are you doing back here?" Mr. Scruffy…great just what I need. "You need to get out of here," he said to me. I turned around, angry glare set in my eyes.

"Ok look here buddy, you already had me lose one innocent, I am not letting you interfere again," I started, my hands balling into fists. I am so going Tae Bo his ass if he doesn't stop getting in my way.

**Victor's POV**

I saw that Sam was in front of my daughters. I saw that Prue was losing her temper.

"Looks like Mr. Scruffy is back for more." Piper said as she quicken up her pace. I took a deep breath as I walked beside my daughter to join my other daughters. I was about to come face to face with Paige's father. Hopefully I won't give anything away.

I stopped behind Prue as I watched as Sam tried to preside my daughters away from the lake. "It won't work," I said softly. "Once my daughters' minds are made up; than there is nothing that can change it."

Sam glared up at me and was about to tell me where I could get mine; when his eyes widen in disbelief. "Victor? Victor Bennett?" He couldn't believe that he was looking upon my face again.

"Hello, Sam. It's been a long time." I softly said.

**Prue's POV**

I knew Victor was hiding that he knew who Mr. Scruffy was. Victor is lucky that I am not laying him out right now. God, why couldn't he just tell us who he was, but no….he had to come and be Protective Daddy. Do we look like we are some noobie witches to him? "So I see you two have met," I said stiffly. Sam seemed flabbergasted that Victor was here. "Thanks for letting your daughters know that you pompous bastard,"

"Prudence," Victor said in a stern fatherly voice.

"Why don't you stop acting like you are some wonderful father Victor? You are no better than Scruffy over here. I could have saved that innocent, and now you are in our way of vanquishing a demon," I snapped at him.

"Prue stop it," Phoebe whispered sharply. Yeah I guess there was no use to yelling at Victor out here, but still this is such bullshit. I saw Piper shooting me a cool it look, and I just rolled my eyes.

**Sam's POV**

"Yea it has been a long time." I said as if Prue hadn't basically bitten her father's head off. "Why didn't you tell 'em that you knew me?" I asked with raised eye brows. "Obviously Prue had gone home yesterday and shared her encounter with me."

"I had to make sure it was you." Victor said with a shrug. "It's good to see you again." He tilted his head. "Of course you look much better without a bread, Sam. It doesn't suit you."

I lifted my hand to my face. "It's too much brother to shave." I said softly. I hadn't shaved my face since Patty died. I couldn't. But I did to keep the bread looking neat; I knew that Patty wouldn't want me scaring people with a wild and dirty bread. So I took time to groom it and keep it decent. "What the hell are you doing here, Victor?" I asked with sudden anger in my eyes.

"I came to see about the water demon." Victor said.

"Daddy….." two of his daughters gasped.

"Sam knows all about the water demons, girls." Victor said in a calm voice never taking eyes off me.

"Do they know about me?" I chocked out.

Victor shook his head.

**Prue's POV**

"Ok…what is this anorexic Santa talking about?" I asked towards Victor. "Never mind, I don't ever get anything out of you," I waved Victor away. "So what is this thing you don't want to know about you?" I asked. Victor put a hand on my shoulder stopping me from getting any closer to Scruffy, and I slowly turned around to face Daddy Dearest. "Get your hand off me Victor Bennett, or I will," I grunted angrily.

"Prue," Phoebe said, grabbing Dad's hand away from my shoulder, and dragging me away from him and Sam. "Get a cooler head because the way you are acting now is not going to be good when we are trying to do a vanquish," she snapped sharply.

"Fine," I said, once again forcing Phoebe's hand off me. Putting a neutral look on my face, and staying far away from Victor and Sam, folding my arms over my chest.

**Victor's POV**

"Piper would you mind joining your sisters, Sam and I have something to discuss." I said turning to look at Piper who was still by my side.

"Sure daddy." She said and she didn't look like she wanted to budge. But after one more look at my face; she turned and walked over to where Prue and Phoebe were standing.

"They don't know that you were Patty's whitelighter." I said in a low voice. "They don't know that you and Patty had a …."

"Affair." Sam said deeply but sadly. "Look Victor," He rubbed his chin once more.

"Forget it." I waved my hand. "It's in the past." I wanted to tell him that out of that affair came Paige. But Sam didn't know that I even knew that he shared a daughter with Patty; or that I had raised Paige. No all Sam Wilder knew was that he and Patty had been forced to give up their baby girl two days after their daughter was born. I wanted to tell him the truth; but Paige didn't even want Sam to know yet. It was all connected to Prue, Piper and Phoebe. I sighed deeply. "I have forgiven Patty." I looked deep into Sam's eyes. "I have forgiven you, Sam."

"How can you forgive me for loving your wife." Sam asked.

"How can I not?" I replied.

Sam just stared a little unsure at me. He sighed deeply. "I shouldn't have taken your wife from you."

"You never did." I said softly. "Look Sam, I wish us to be friends. How about it?" I put out my hand for him to take for a shake. I waited to see what his reaction would be.

"I'm sorry Victor, but I can't." Sam said wrapping his arms across his chest. "I want to, but I can't." He frowned and I could see the deep pain in his eyes as he was thinking of his love for Patty and his loss of Paige.

I brought my hand back to my side. I wish I could tell Sam that Paige was safe and happy. That he had done the right thing on giving her up so she could have a typical childhood away from the Elders. But I couldn't. I promised myself to talk to Paige that evening and let her know that she needs to somehow get to Sam and tell him that she was fine and happy.

**Prue's POV**

I sighed watching Victor and Sam talk, and it was bugging me that they were talking so long. "Prue…will you please calm down?" Piper asked of me. Turning to her, I let out another sigh. "Look, you didn't tell me what was bugging you yesterday, and neither did Phoebe, so I can be just as pouty and bitchy as I want to be," I snapped at her, and she instantly shut up. Seeing as Piper and Phoebe weren't going to say anything, I marched over towards Victor and Sam, finally calm enough just to think of the demon only.

"Look…as I can tell you two want to catch up on stuff, but we need to focus on the demon here," I told them in a soft voice.

**Glenn's POV**

I got out of my jeep and walked over to the outdoor café that Paige and I had agreed to meet earlier today. I saw that I had beaten Paige here; which wasn't too surprising; seeing how Paige is late to everything. It was chronic. But Paige had the total advantage of me; I am a mere mortal and have to drive everywhere; while Paige is half white lighter and can orb anywhere she wants to go. Orbing only takes a few mere seconds; you ask how I a mere mortal knows this; it's because Paige had orbed me around a lot while we were growing up. Much to Mr. Bennett's distraught. But ever since Paige told me that she could turn her body into millions of pieces and still be alive; I demanded her too prove it to me.

Boy I could still see Mr. Bennett's expression when he walked into Paige's bedroom and seeing her tiny orbs and me sitting on the floor with my mouth open my eyes bugged out. That was when we were four years old. I remember when Mr. Bennett told me that I could never tell my parents the truth about Paige; otherwise they would make me stop playing with her. I couldn't allow that so I promised on my life that I wouldn't tell. I never did.

I remember when I met Paige's mother for the first time. I couldn't believe that a dead person's spirit could come and go whenever they wanted. Once my fear went away; I asked Paige's mom if she saw my grandpa who had died when I was just two years old. She said yes and that he was pleased on the way I was turning out.

**Paige's POV**

I looked at my watch and winched as I saw the time. Late again. As always. Good thing that I have another means of transportation besides driving my lime green Volkswagaon bug. Sides I knew that Glenn would completely understand why I was so late on meeting him. Not only have I been held up at work; which by the way is a total legitimate reason; but I'm chronically late. When I do my best on trying to be on time too something; that just me later. At least the people who are important in my life; daddy, Piper, Phoebe, Prue, Glenn understand and don't get upset when I'm late to my meetings with them. Even my boss Mr. Sam Crowen understands now; and doesn't get on my case any longer. Although he does frown at me when he sees me come in late.

"I'm off now Mr. Crowen." I turned around to face my boss who was speaking to another caseworker at the wall next to his open office door.

"Have a good day, Paige." Mr. Crowen nodded tightly not brothering to turn to look at me.

I looked at Mr. Crowen a little bit closer than normal; he looked worried and stressed out about whatever he and I forget what the older man's name was; was talking about. I was about to ask if I could be any assistance but than I remembered that I wasn't a case worker yet. Although I do have my degree. But I still have to work my way up to that status. I sighed and grabbed my purse and walked away from Mr. Crowen and the other man; and I walked from the office. I saw that the hallway was swamped with people; so I had to walk as if I was heading towards the front door before I found a quiet and deserted place in a crack in the hallway and I orbed to my lunch with Glenn.

**Victor's POV**

I folded my arms across my chest as I turned to face my daughters head on. I sighed through my nose.

"Who said it was a demon?" Sam asked in a quiet voice.

"Don't try that line, Mr. …. Sam!" Prue steely said with a hard look on her face.

"Don't take that tone with me Prudence Halliwell." Sam said in a stern voice.

"Don't talk like _that_ towards my daughter." I swung my eyes back over at Sam.

Sam blinked. "I'm sorry Victor. You are right I'm way out of line." I noticed that he didn't apologize to Prue. I nodded tightly over at Sam before turning fully to my daughters once again.

**Glenn's POV**

I leaned back in the booth and put my arm across the back of the cushion and I reached for my coffee mug with my free hand. I lifted it to my lips and took a sip. I looked across the restaurant at the young woman whom had just entered. Wow! And boy do I mean wow. She had long strawberry blond hair down to her waist; she was thin; I see a hint of a thong at the back of her jeans. She had the most beautiful of all smiles known to man kind; and believe you me when I say I know smiles. I have been all over the world and seen plenty of women smile.

But back to watching the woman walk towards me. Well of course not towards me personally; but towards the table that was across from the table that I had picked out for Paige and I. She looked towards me and smiled at me. Yes folks; she smiled at me. I could tell from her blue tinted sunglasses that she saw me and she smiled me. I used my sexy smile that said yes I notice you baby; but I'm not over anxious to get into your pants. I don't want to scare this woman off now do I? I can tell that she liked what she saw.

I was about to get up and go over and hear this wonderful goddess's voice when Paige walked up with her own smile for me. "Hello Glenn." She leaned forward and kissed my left check. I managed to relay to the goddess's that Paige was just a dear friend and not something more to me. I saw that the goddess understood and she went on to her table. She sat in the chair that faced me. "Hey Paigey." I said turning my attention to Paige who was looking at me with raised eye brows.

"Who is she?" She asked softly but in a sign song voice.

"Behind you. Long strawberry blond hair." I replied with a smile.

Paige turned around to get into her side of the booth. She sat down and tapped her fingers on the table. "Cute." Was all she said. "Glenn, if you want to reschedule I'll understand."

I shook my head. I leaned forward and took her hands in mine and stopped her tapping. "No, Paige. This is your and mine day." I smiled. "So how is life? Work? Your dad? Your sisters?" I knew all about her three older half sisters and how Paige didn't want them to know the truth about her yet. I didn't agree with her keeping it a secret; but from the letters, emails, and the phone conversions I have had with her since I have been traveling I could tell how nerves and unsure she was on this point.

**Prue's POV**

I stayed silent as I watched Victor defend us, but I kept to myself, with a horrible effort. After years of him being gone, he has no right to say his daughters. As far as I am concerned, I have no father. I turned and looked towards the lake, where Mom died, and let them talk it out. "Prue," I vaguely heard someone say to me, but I chose to ignore it. I felt a hand go to my shoulder, and I leaned back assuming it was Phoebe or Piper. When I saw it was Victor who I was leaning my head on, I pulled away, in shock and disgust.

"Look lets just get this over with," I muttered, getting out Victor's reach. Phoebe glared at me, and I just gave her a whatever look. If Victor was hurt that I wouldn't even let him hug me, he was doing a great job hiding it. It's not like I care if I hurt him though. I turned and set a glare at Sam. "Well are you just going to stand there, or are you going to tell us what you know about the water demon? And make it snappy," I growled at him.

"Prue…" Victor started, and I cut him off with a glare.

"Victor," I said to him, "Don't talk to me like I'm your little girl, because Victor you lost that right when you walked out on us. So let us witches do our jobs, so stop interfering and let Sam tell us all he knows about the damn demon,"

"Prue, can you please stop being so catty to him?" Phoebe asked through clenched teeth. I glared at my little sister. I really have no reason to stop being a bitch towards him, considering he has no right to be here. So…I won't.

"Why should I? He has no right being here, not the place where I saw Mom die," Instantly Phoebe's anger was replaced by sadness, and I had to admit I felt horrible. She looked away from me and I sighed running a hand through my hair. Nice one Prudence, I turned back to Sam. "As you see, we have issues can you please just tell us what you know about the demon?" I asked as nicely as I could.

**Sam's POV**

I looked into Prue's eyes, and than over into Piper and Phoebe's eyes. These three were Patty's children. Her daughters, her flesh and blood. Patty was a mother of three ….no a mother of four. He hadn't forgotten about that lost little baby who was left to fend for herself. No Sam Wilder didn't forget the youngest of Patty's children; how could I when I'm that lost baby's father? My own sweet precious little girl should be standing here with her sisters and trying to find the demon that killed her mother.

I shook my head as I thought of my own precious little lost baby; I wouldn't want her to have risk her life fighting evil. I understood now completely how Victor Bennett felt when his own daughters were little girls; and knowing that they would have to fight evil on a daily basis; and not waiting until his daughters grew up

I made up my mind. I knew that Patty couldn't protect her daughters the way she would have liked; I saw that even through Victor is here now in his daughters' lives; I see that Piper and Phoebe had forgiven him for walking out on them when they were younger and seemed to trust their father. But Prue was a long way off from that point. So although I knew that Victor would protect his daughters with his life; Prue wouldn't give him the time of the day.

No it was up to me to put a stop to this and save Patty's three daughters lives. I prepared myself for the fight that I knew would coming after I had my say.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you." I turned around and started to walk back to my shack.

**Prue's POV**

"**WHAT DID YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T HELP US**?" I roared, making him stop. Who the hell does he think he is dealing with? He shook his head and once again started for his shack. "Piper freeze him," I ordered her.

"But it'll freeze Dad too," Piper stammered. God I am surrounded by idiots! Sighing I turned back around and swished my arm at Sam's retreating form, sending him flying back over towards us. He landed on the ground painfully, and I glared at him.

"Prue," Victor said angrily, "You do not use your powers on an innocent!" He shouted at me. I didn't even flinch. Does it look like I am scared of angry mortal daddy?

"Well since Piper wouldn't freeze him, I had to do something," I shot back at him. I inwardly smirked as I saw his facing boiling in anger. I turned back towards Sam, and glared at him. "Are you ready to talk now?" I asked, a deadly tone entering my voice.

**Sam's POV**

I stood to my feet slowly. I brushed off my butt with my hands. I hid the smile that came to me. _Just like Patty._ Patty never did stand my resistance on helping her with vanquishing demons either. I remember when Patty had used her powers on me; I caved in with Patty. But damn if I would cave into her daughter. I couldn't afford too. I had to protect the girls.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you." I said quietly and turned my back on Prue once more and started towards my shack.

**Piper's POV**

"Mr. Sam please give us the information that we are seeking; than we will vanquish the demon saving the innocents." I said seeing Prue face squeeze once more. I had to stop Prue from using her powers full force against Sam; he was our innocent after all. I didn't want Prue to hurt him in her anger over dad being there with us; against Sam.

Sam stopped walking away from us and slowly turned to face us. But with such sadness in his face. "I'm sorry but I can't help you." He said, and than he turned his back too us once more.

"Prue **NO**!" I shouted as I raised my hand and freeze the situation.

**Prue's POV**

"What?" I snapped at her, but was smirking seeing that Victor was frozen as well.

"Prue Halliwell, are you forgetting our little trip to the future? We don't want what could have happened to Phoebe, to happen to you," Piper growled angrily at me.

"No I haven't forgotten that Piper," I said quickly. "But its not personal gain if this scums," I said pointing to Sam, "is preventing us from another innocent from being lost because he wants to keep his trap shut,"

"Prue, you need to stop with this," Phoebe said, finally speaking up.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Prue…you can't just use your powers when you get your way," I said sadly. "We need to try and get Sam to talk without using magic,"

"Phoebe we need to get him to talk now. This demon cannot kill again, not another innocent," she yelled.

"Prue…I know this is personal for all of us, but you need to calm down long enough for him to tell us what we need to know?

**Piper's POV**

I sighed deeply and unfroze the scene quickly. "Mr. Sam," I began. I sighed. "What is your last name any way?"

"Wilder. But you can call me Sam. I don't really care for Mister any way." Sam said as he tucked his hands into his jeans pockets. "Your mother tended to freeze me also whenever she was ticked with me."

"You knew our mother." Phoebe asked excitedly as she jumped on the balls of her feet.

"Long time ago." Sam murmured. I could tell he was ashamed for all allowing the fact that he knew mom when she was alive to come to light with us.

"Tell us about her." I cried eagerly. I could tell how much Sam cared for mom when he spoke of her power.

Sam looked side ways at dad and than quickly shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't help you. Not with the demon and not with information on your mother. I'm sorry." He turned and walked back to the shack.

"Dad." I cried beseeching at daddy.

"I'm sorry girls; but it's up to Sam to tell you what he knows. I can't and won't force him to talk." Dad said with a sigh and a shake of his head.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Doesn't he understand why we need to know about the Water Demon?" I asked in desperation. "Dad why can't you do something?" I whined. Normally I would suggest Piper freezing him, but after that little speech to Prue, I couldn't suggest a premonition.

I saw that Prue was raising her hand, and instantly I shot over to her, clamping my hands over hers. "Prue shooting him back here is not going to bring him around. Maybe I can get a premonition off the book," I sighed. Yeah maybe I will get another premonition of Mom.

"Well it is better than his plan of waiting for him to talk to us. We need answers now!" Prue growled, breaking my grip on her hands.

"Prue leave him be," Dad said to her in a fatherly tone.

"Bite Me," Prue snapped at him, storming towards Sam's shack. I ran towards her, calling her name.

"Prue! Just stop and think rationally for a minute will you?" I stormed, grabbing her arms once again. "Piper care to jump in any time!" I snapped at my older sister.

**Piper's POV**

"Phoebe please keep Prue out side." I said as I walked past my two sisters towards the shack. I stopped before I opened the door. "Daddy, can you stand guard."

"Of course." He said but he didn't sound pleased with the idea.

"He won't hurt me." I said softly.

"I know darling. But the truth …." Dad stopped what he was going to say.

I let go of the door handle and turned to face my father. "What truth is that daddy?" I tilted my head to look quizzing into my father's face, he looked so sad. Why did he look so sad?

"Uh Piper; if you want to get answers from Sam alone, than I suggest you go now." Phoebe called out; out of breath. I turned and saw that Prue was almost out of Phoebe's arms. "I'll be back." I said as I turned back to the door and opened the door without knocking. "Sam……" I softly said as I shut the door behind me. Sam turned around quickly and the look on his face stopped me from rushing on with what I wanted to say.

**End Chapter Six**


	7. Trying to get information out of Sam

**Piper's POV**

"Why can't you just let the past rest in the past? What's done is done. Nothing you do here today can ever bring your mother back to you." Sam said with tears running freely down his checks.

"But do you want other innocents to die because of this water demon, when now there is the _Power of three_ to vanquish it?" I asked softly as I waved my hands. "Would my mother?" I moved forward till I was standing in front of Sam. I reached over and touched his arm. "Sam, I can tell that you had cared for my mother before she died, that you are still in deep mourning. But we just can't allow the water demon to kill countless innocent people."

Sam sighed deeply and took a swallow. "You are just like your mother, Piper, more so than your two sisters." He looked deeply in my eyes. He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly something in his eyes changed. He stepped back away from me and my hand dropped. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you Piper."

"Why the hell not?" I demanded deep in my throat. I mean come on enough is enough.

"I have to protect Patty's girls for her." Sam simply said.

That put a stop to my argument. For the time being.

**Victor's POV**

I held up my hand as Prue came storming up to the door of the shack, "Let Piper have a chance to get through to Sam, Prue. Don't go barging in and ruining it."

"Get out of the way Victor," Prue snarled softly as she glared into my eyes. "Now."

I shook my head and wrapped my arms tightly across my chest as I leaned back against the door. I smiled pleasantly. "Looks, like to me I hold the cards in my hands now, Prue, you can't move me, not even with your powers."

"Oh really." Prue winkled her forehead for several minutes and finally gave up trying to use her powers against me, she tilted her head confused.

"Want to know why you can't use your powers against me on this issue, Prue?" I asked grinning.

Prue didn't say anything.

"Why not daddy?" Phoebe asked for Prue.

"Because I called upon your mother too shield me." I softly said.

**Paige's POV**

"So do you want to go over there and score?" I asked as I finally had enough of Glenn keeping an eye on the mysterious woman that was sitting behind me. I couldn't help but show my hurt feelings to him, because I honestly thought this afternoon I would be able to spend just Glenn and I catching up for all the lost time. But if Glenn was in the mood to hook up; I couldn't very well stand in the way now can I?

Glenn tore his eyes off of the mysterious nameless woman and looked into my eyes with a startle look. He leaned forward so he had to slightly stand up; he cupped my cheeks into his palms and smiled softly. "I'm sorry Paigey, this is our time today. I want to spend this afternoon just you and I."

"Are you sure?" I whispered and I couldn't help but have tears at the corner of my eyes. God I hope I was going though PMS, because I sure don't want to be an emotional female in front of Glenn.

"I'm sure sweetheart." Glenn said leaning forward and kissing my lips lightly before pulling away. He sat back down but moved his hands to cover mine which were resting on the table in front of my now empty placemat from where my lunch plate had been sitting just moments before.

**Prue's POV**

"Don't you dare speak about our mother, not here Victor," I growled at him.

"Prue…" Phoebe started, but I cut her off with a glare.

"You know…what is the point of me being here?" I shot. "It seems like Daddy freaking Dearest has everything under control," I snapped. "Since he is in control," I said, turning around, pulling my hair back, "He can figure out how to vanquish the demon," I continued, "And he can just do it himself since Mom is protecting him instead of us," And with that I turned around once again, heading towards my car.

"No," Phoebe said grabbing my arm, "Prue just calm down…" She tried.

"Calm down? You want to calm me down? We are having some deadbeat mortal telling me what to do, and how to do our freaking job!" I said throwing my hands up in the air. "He has no right to be here Phoebe," I whispered angrily.

"Prue…he's our dad-," Phoebe started.

"Maybe for a year, but what is going to stop him from up and leaving again?" I whispered again. "And I am only saying that because I know you and Piper would just be hurting if he left again,"

"He promised he wouldn't leave again," Phoebe said to me. "He isn't backing out on this promise Prue," Phoebe said in a small voice.

"I hope so, for you and Piper's sakes," I sighed, taking a deep breath trying to calm myself down. Victor was looking at us, and that just flared my anger up again. I felt Phoebe's arm tighten around mine, and I bit my tongue not wanting to get angry with her, when it was Victor who deserved my anger. He looked at me and was about to open his mouth when I snapped, "Don't even speak to me Victor, because believe me I am not going to be forced away by some prick who is being protected by our mother,"

**Patty's POV**

I sighed deeply as I watched my oldest daughter lose it yet again concerning her father. I had to do something and drastic. But I knew the Elders didn't want me to interfere, but damn the Elders, they didn't know Prue as I did, I am her mother after all.

"Prue, you may not disrespect your father like this." I said in a stern voice for only my two daughters and Victor to hear. I knew that the Elders would actually look the other way if I dealt with Prue in this fashion, but if I would travel down to earth and deal with her in my spirit form than the Elders would forbid me to ever visit my precious daughters ever again. 

**Prue's POV**

"Mom?" I asked, looking around, clearly ignoring the fact she was saying to be nice to be nice to him. I didn't see her anywhere, and I sighed, thinking it was my imagination. Well even if she was here, I don't care if I am disrespecting Victor.

**Patty's POV**

"Don't mom me, young lady." I said fully aware that Prue thought she was going to continue to be disrespectful to her father.

"Where the hell are you?" Prue asked turning wildly around trying to locate me.

"This is powerful magic, darling, are you surprised?" I said with a slight laugh.

"Of course." Prue sighed deeply through her nose.

"Mommy why aren't we allowed to see you?" Phoebe asked with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry darling, not this time. I'm actually going against the Elders wishes by doing this." I said softly.

**Sam's POV**

"Just forget about this, Piper just let someone else handle the water demon." I said with a shake of my head.

"There is no one else, Sam the water demon is an upper level demon. There are no other witches who are strong enough to vanquish his sorry ass." Piper said hardening her voice.

**Prue's POV**

"Well if you aren't supposed to be here, and then buzz off," I spat towards the sky.

"Prue," Phoebe gasped in shock, smacking my arm. "You did not just say that to Mom," Phoebe said glancing around. "Don't take offense Mom, Prue is just a little pissed off right now,"

"I understand that...but Prue, you need to quit exploding at everyone who loves you," Mom started.

"Maybe if Vic-,"

"He is your father Prue, give him his respectful-,"

"Why should I respect some deadbeat who abandoned us? I am tired of waiting for sweet Daddy to come home, so stop trying to convince me to consider Victor as my father. I practically raised myself, helping Grams, because he wouldn't come home and be with his family!" I shouted.

**Andy's POV**

Seeing Prue so angry and hurt from the heavens...I knew I had to go down there and help her...even if it just is a comforting gesture. I turned to Penny, and she gave me an encouraging smile. I know the Elders wouldn't let me see her anymore if I revealed myself to everyone, and I couldn't just let Prue see me in her mind even, but doesn't mean that I can't hold Prue, just for a little while. Still invisible to everyone, I wrapped my arms around Prue, not completely solid, but enough to let her know I was there.

**Prue's POV**

Just as I was about to continue my angry rant, I suddenly felt like Andy was right next to me. I felt his arms slip around me from the behind. Slowly I felt all the anger I had felt earlier go away, and I calmed down. _That's my girl..._ I heard Andy's voice, but I knew that I was the only one that heard it. "Andy..." I breathed, but no one else had heard it. Rubbing my arms were Andy's arms were, I sighed.

"Prue...are you ok?" Phoebe asked. I just nodded, and looked towards the lake.

**Piper's POV**

"**I SAID NO! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOME! NOW"** Sam suddenly screamed. He rushed to me and grabbed my arms and dragged me; quite unwilling to the door and slammed the door open. "Victor take your daughters and get." He yanked me out of the door and instead of falling into my daddy's waiting arms I ended up going to the right and I fell head long into tons of bushes.

**Victor's POV**

"Samuel Wilder, you have no call whatsoever to treat a lady like this." I yelled as I helped Piper out of her mess. "Are you all right darling?"

"Yes daddy." Piper said brushing her clothes off.

"Good." I turned around and rushed at Sam. I threw a wicked right punch at his jaw. I put my hands up in boxing stance just waiting for him to take up the fight.

Sam rubbed his jaw as he moved away from his door. "Sorry about treating Missy Piper like that, but I simply told her that she had no right to be in my home any longer." He rubbed his jaw once more. "Nice right hook, Victor."

**Prue's POV**

Seeing Sam manhandle Piper, I growled my anger coming back in full storm. Planting my feet on the ground, I swished my arm hard in Sam's direction, and sent him crashing back into his house. Pushing Victor out of the way, I dragged Sam up to his feet. "How dare you hurt my sister? All she did to you was trying and be nice and get the info on the water demon the nice way," I growled. I threw my fist out and it caught him on the other side of his jaw.

"Prue, let go of him," Victor told me.

"Stay out of it Victor," I snapped. "Now you are going to apologize to my sister, and tell us what you know about the water demon, or I will perform the truth spell and get it out of you myself," I spat.

**Sam's POV**

After managing getting out of the way of Prue's anger and her fists I walked over to where Piper was standing with Phoebe beside her. I stood in front of Piper. "I'm awful sorry for jerking you out of my shack and pushing you out of the door. Are you all right?"

"I'm all right, Sam, all but my pride that is." Piper said softly and put her hand out to hook into my arm. "No harm done." She looked up into my face. "Oh Sam." She softly said as she reached up with her free hand and touched my check from where Victor had clocked me one and where Prue's punch had also landed.

**Prue's POV**

Piper just accepts his apology just like that? What the hell is the matter with her, this idiot hurts her and she is all like, it was just an accident. I rolled my eyes at Piper, but didn't say anything. Victor looked at me, and I just glared back at him with a 'what' look. If he is going to go all hypocritically on me, I am going to puke.

"So...are you going to tell us about the water demon?" Phoebe piped up softly at Sam. He had better, or I will beat it out of him.

**Sam's POV**

"You know that we will just find out the information on our own, Sam. You just might away just tell us." Piper said as she continued to stroke my check.

"I just can't. Please don't ask me any more." I said in a husky voice as I stepped away from Piper Halliwell. I couldn't stand to be so near her any longer, the way she had been treating me just than reminded me so much of her mother, I had to force myself to remember that it was Piper Halliwell standing in front of me and touching me like that and not her mother, Patty Halliwell.

**Prue's POV**

"Alright if good cop bad cop isn't going to work with you, then it is truth spell time," I spat.

"Prue-," Victor started.

"Zip it," I shot at him, as I recalled the truth spell, "_For those who want the truth revealed," _I started to chant, and Victor started to put his hand towards to try and stop me I suppose, but I grabbed his wrist, and flipped him onto the ground. "_Open hearts and secrets unsealed, from now until it's now again," _

"Prue, we don't need to do that," Phoebe said interrupting my chant, by brushing past me, and helping Victor up. "Are you ok Daddy?"

**Victor's POV**

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you Sam?" I looked over at Sam and just waited for the entire truth about his affair with Patty to come forth from his lips.

"You have done enough today. Good day." With that Sam turned his back on my daughters and walked to his shack. His hand was on the door and he was about to walk through the door when Piper rushed forward and put her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Sam. I'm so sorry for what Prue did to you. You don't have to tell us anything, just keep your mouth shut." Piper gently said.

Sam turned slowly and put his hand shakily on Piper's chin. "So much like your mother, Pa …." Sam huskily said as he leaned forward. But he stopped after a few inches as he remembered where he was and who was standing in front of him touching him, he gently and slowly removed Piper's arm from his shoulder and he turned and went into shack and shut the door softly from behind him.

I breathed in relief that Sam hadn't said anything about Patty, or him actually kissing Piper. "Time to go girls, Sam wouldn't help you. You need to get the information from another source."

**Prue's POV**

"Well we would have gotten everything out of him if you let me use the truth spell," I muttered darkly.

"Prue...I have tried to be calm with you, but enough is enough already," Victor growled at me.

"Excuse me...I didn't even want to here, but if I recall correctly you dragged me out of my office, so can it Victor," I snapped.

**Piper's POV**

I stood at Sam's closed shack door and knew that what I saw in Sam's eyes was the truth. But I had a very good feeling that Sam didn't see me as me when he had looked at me the way he did. I moved a little closer to the door and placed my hand on the door knob to go back inside. Not to get the information about the water demon from Sam, no but to get the truth on what was so buried deep in his heart.

But I paused. I don't know why I paused but I did.

"Time to go home, Piper." I heard daddy call out to me.

I didn't want to leave; I wanted to see Sam again. I knew that I would find my answers if I were to see Sam once more. But something made me let the door handle go and I turned around to face an angry Prue, a started Phoebe and a very calm daddy. "You still are going to ride with me, daddy. Alone?"

"I promised didn't I?" Dad held out his hand for me to take.

"Lead Prue ahead of us, Phoebe." Daddy said.

"Come on fighter." Phoebe took Prue's arm and practically dragged her away from Sam's shack. Daddy and I followed slowly behind her.

**END CHAPTER SEVEN**


	8. Darryl's New Partner

**Piper's POV**

"Umm Daddy?" I licked my lips as I gripped the steeling wheel a little tighter than I had before.

"Yes darling?" Dad turned sideways so he could look at the side of my face.

"Ummm nothing …" I tailed off as I changed my mind about asking daddy my question.

"Dimples …." Daddy said in a knowing voice.

I sighed deeply and I turned to face him as a long train was passing in front of my car. "It's just before Sam went back into the shack he looked at me …. With what I must admit was love in his eyes." I shook my head. "Is he truly an ok guy daddy?"

"Yes he is." Daddy sighed deeply as he blew gently out of his nose. He seemed to be weighing his words before he opened his mouth to speak again. "I can't tell you what it is all about; it's my place or my truth to tell, Piper, you have to wait for Sam to tell you it himself."

"It involves mom doesn't it?" I asked in a knowing voice as I turned back in my seat as the last train car finally made its pass; I put my foot on the gas once more as soon as the train rail lifted.

Dad didn't answer. So I had my answer.

**Darryl's POV**

I opened the door to "Wolf Gang Puck" and allowed my new partner to pass ahead of me. I sighed through my nose as I followed the much younger man inside and allowed the door to close behind me. I looked around for a free table when my face lit up at the site of Paige Bennett sitting with a young man. "I want you to meet someone." I said to my partner.

"Sure. I'll follow you." He said moving to the side and allowed me to pass before him. I walked over to the table and said "Hello there Paige."

Paige looked up at me and smiled. She stood to her feet and moved from underneath the table and quickly gave me a hug and a peck on my right check. "Hello Darryl, I haven't seen you for a while." She moved back and sat down in her seat.

"I have been busy; and thankfully I haven't needed to send any children or homeless people your way." I said. I turned to see who the young man was. "Hello Glenn; I didn't know you were back in town."

"I got in late last night, Paige is the first friend that I have made contact with." Glenn grinned up at me. "It's great to see you again, Darryl." He held out my hand and when I reached over we shook hands firmly.

"Paige and Glenn I would like you to meet my new partner, Henry Mitchell. Henry these two are two are of my favorite people in the world, Paige Bennett and Glenn Ballard." I said looking at my right side at Henry. I saw that Henry only had eyes for Paige.

"Hello Paige, my name is Henry." Henry said holding out his hand for Paige to take.

"Hello Henry." Paige smiled and shook hands with Henry. I noticed that they held hands for longer than necessary. I hid a grin as I saw that young Mitchell had fallen head over heels. Well he couldn't have found a better woman to love; Paige Bennett was a total prize.

**Victor's POV**

I sighed deeply as Piper pulled into the manor's driveway; after our little talk next to the train tracks we had been silent. I turned to Piper to talk with her once more to find her with her hands on the steering wheel and her eyes looking out of the car window with a very deep confused look on her face. I leaned over and turned the key to cut the engine; I had a feeling that her battery would have died out otherwise; I knew this look of Piper's and I knew that Piper wouldn't speak of it again; not until she had it figured out in her head.

"Time to get inside so we can help your sisters gather information on the water demon." I nodded towards the manor.

"You are right." Piper finally said as she pulled the key from the engine and unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car. I followed suit and I walked side by side silently next to my second born daughter up the walk towards the front steps where we were met by a pretty pissed off Prue.

**Henry's POV**

_Wow she's beautiful, and not just on the outside but on the inside too. Yeah she's a total knockout outwardly appearances but her looks will go in about forty years or so; but her spirit will be beautiful for all time. I must get to know this woman better. _ "So Paige …." I smiled down my sexiest of all smiles.

Paige smiled back up into my face as a …. Friend. Ok that's not good. I'm totally in love with this woman all ready; she's my soul mate; my princess and all she feels for me is friendship. I need to amend that and quickly. I wiped the sexy smile off my face and put on a friendlier smile; I saw Paige respond to that a little better, little is the key word here; but at least the friendly smile on her lips got matched with her eyes. Ok I know how to handle the situation now.

**Prue's POV**

"This is a witch matter now Victor, out," I commanded, pointing my finger towards the front door.

"Prue," Piper said aghast.

"Piper," I said in a stern voice, then turning back to Victor's face. "Get out Victor," I said, once again.

"I promised I wouldn't leave you girls again, and I won't," Victor said in a calm voice, closing the front door behind him.

"I don't mean out of our lives," I spat, "even though you'd probably love that wouldn't you?" I growled. "But in the mean time Victor, go home. You'll only slow us down,"

**Victor's POV**

"I'm not going anywhere, Prue." I held up my right hand for her to silence. "No matter how many times you use your powers on me; I won't leave you. I have successfully protected Paige trough out her childhood; so I'm ready to protect and _help_ you girls in this and all magical fights."

**Prue's POV**

"Maybe Paige needed you, but we are old enough to understand and defend ourselves," I shot back at Victor. "You shouldn't even have been at the lake Victor...especially since you left again,"

"Prue when are you going to stop throwing that in my face?" Victor asked in a weak voice.

"When you get out of the manor, maybe I will," I said sarcastically.

"Dad...Prue," Phoebe started, making her voice louder to stop any more words from being exchanged, "Prue...calm down," I rolled my eyes, but I don't have any bone to pick with my sisters, and I didn't want to deal with some stupid lecture from him, trying to act like a father. I nodded, and headed upstairs, "Prue where are you going?"

"To check the Book of Shadows duh," I said, not turning around. "Since that self centered old man refused to tell us how to vanquish the demon, it is time to see if the Book has anything else to say," Phoebe sighed in relief, and she headed upstairs, and Piper reluctantly pulled away from Victor to follow Phoebe. Just as I was about to mirror their movements, Victor put a hand on my shoulder.

"Why do you resent me going to the lake with you?" he asked me.

"Maybe because I am not lying and I did see Mom, right as the coroner's zipped up the bag," I growled, shrugging his hand off of his shoulder, "then you left, and me and Grams were there for Piper and Phoebe when you weren't," I shot back at him, ripping his hand off my shoulder, and I stalked upstairs.

**Victor's POV**

My face paled at Prue's words. She saw her mother's body; why didn't Penny ever tell me this? I frowned as I wiped my face with my shaking hands; Penny didn't know was the obvious reason. I breathed in a deep and shaky breath. "I'm sorry Patty, I never realized." I whispered as I looked up the stairs that led to the attic. I wanted to go up there and be there for my daughters; but I had a feeling that I wasn't wanted at the moment.

I sighed and turned to walk into the living room pulling out my cell phone as I was doing it. I flipped it opened. I dialed a familiar number and waited for the person to answer. "Darryl its Victor, can you get to the manor now?" I asked.

"I'm actually on duty with my new partner Victor." Darryl said softly into his phone. "Can this wait?"

"I'm sorry but no." I looked over at my shoulders to make sure that my daughters weren't listening in. That's all I needed was for one of them to come down the stairs and realize that I was on the phone with Darryl Morris. They had yet to learn that I had known Darryl for a number of years. Or that Darryl was well versed in magic himself.

"Is it what we were talking about earlier?" Darryl asked.

"In a way." I hedged. I sighed through my nose. "Who's your new partner by the way?"

"His name is Henry Mitchell; he's actually Paige's age." Darryl softly said. "We are actually at 'Wolf Gang Pucks' where Paige and Glenn are having lunch."

"Is he the one?" I asked.

"Yes." Darryl said in a sure voice.

"Than tell him everything on your way than, Darryl. And Darryl. Thanks." I said before I hung up my cell phone because I heard footsteps behind me.

**Paige's POV**

"So Henry …." I said smiling up into Darryl's new partner's face. I saw that he was about my age; if not totally my age. He was cute and dateable. I quickly looked down and noticed that there was no ring on his ring finger or even a tan line. So he was totally available. Well perhaps he's in a serious real ship.

Before Henry could speak Darryl's phone rang and I heard him say daddy's name. I noticed that Darryl's voice soften as the conversion was going on. I turned my face fully on Henry's and saw with relief that Henry didn't act like he even noticed that Darryl's was hedging away from him and looking side ways at him. I decided that I had to keep Henry as far from Darryl as possible; because Darryl might be talking magic with daddy.

Before Henry could find his tongue again Darryl rejoined us and put his hand on Henry's shoulder. "Sorry Henry, but we don't have time for lunch after all. We have a call that needs to be taken care of." He nodded meaningfully towards me and I nodded.

I held my hand out for Henry to take. "It was nice to meet you Henry. We need to get to know one another when time prevents."

"Any time is fine with me." Henry softly said staring straight into my eyes. "It was a real pleasure on meeting you Paige Bennett. I look forward to our next meeting."

**Henry's POV**

Paige released my hand and pulled her hand back down to her lap. I was sadden when I felt the loss of her hand. "Well it was nice meeting you also, Henry ol' boy." I suddenly felt a strong hand in mine and I turned and looked into the smiling eyes of …. the lucky man who was sharing lunch with the most beautiful goddess known to man kind. I felt jealous and raw hatred for this man.

"The name is Glenn Ballard; by the way, I'm Paige's best friend. More like a brother than anything else." Glenn was saying as he kept my hand in his and firmly shook it.

I looked into his eyes and read the truth in them and I relaxed my grip on his hand. "It was nice to meet you Glenn; I hope to see you around often." I smiled at him genuine since the first time I shook hands with him.

"You can count on it." Glenn grinned as he took his hand out of mine and placed it on the table next to his other hand.

"Time to go, Henry." Darryl slapped my shoulder. "Duty calls." He turned and smiled at Glenn. "Glenn." He turned and smiled softly down at Paige. "I'm sorry to cut this so short Paige."

"It's quite all right, Darryl, I completely understand." Paige said reaching up with her right hand and placing it on Darryl's arm right above his elbow. "I'll be seeing you and Shelia later on than."

"Of course." Darryl said with a nod before he turned and started to walk towards the entrance, I sighed as I nodded one more time to Glenn and turned and stared once more at Paige before I turned my back on her and followed my partner out "Wolf Gang Pucks". I Henry Mitchell had officially just met my soul mate.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Hey...I thought you were going to leave," I said in a surprised voice, glad to see him here still. Whatever Prue had said to him, I had thought it would have finally drove him away.

"Oh...no, I just got a phone call," he said.

"Ah..." I wonder who it was that called him, but I do not know if it would seem too weird if I would have pressed on. "So...you aren't leaving are you?" I asked, just making sure that he wasn't in fact still going to leave now that he was off the phone.

"Of course not," he said, giving me a smile. I returned it, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Good," I said with a nervous chuckle. We headed upstairs, and saw Prue and Piper engrossed in the Book of Shadows.

**Piper's POV**

I looked up and saw in surprise daddy walking into the attic beside Phoebe. "I thought you left." I said in a worried voice.

"Never darling." Daddy said. "Never again that is. I'm here to stay. So how is going?" He asked walking over to Prue and I.

"No luck so far," I blew the air out of my eyes. "I'm about to give up."

"Perhaps Darryl might have some ideas." Daddy said titling his head.

"Why would Darryl Morris have any leads on the supernatural?" Prue growled looking up in anger.

"All the men and women whom have drowned must have records at the police station; you know what they did in their lives, whom the surviving families are. Perhaps the water demon is targeting certain people for some reasons." Daddy shrugged his shoulders. "It's worth checking out at least."

**Darryl's POV**

I opened the drives side to the police cruiser that the department had assigned us and I waited for Henry to come out of the restaurant. I sighed deeply thinking that Victor may not be ready for Paige to fall in love and get married. I knew he wasn't ready for his biological daughters to fall in love and get married. And Paige was only his adopted daughter at that.

Henry walked out to the parking lot and opened passenger side with a huge smile on his lips and he got in. I followed suit and buckled my seat belt. "Darryl why didn't you tell me that you had a friend like Paige Bennett hidden away?" He said as he put his right arm to rest on his door just above the crack of the window.

I started the engine not answering Henry's question. "Henry we need to talk. Before we get to the Halliwell Manor … there's things that you need to know before you meet the Halliwell sisters." I said in a serious voice as I turned out of the parking lot.

"What's the MOA on the Halliwell sisters, Darryl?" Henry asked in his serious voice as he turned his full attention on me.

I sighed as I drove a little ways and I turned into the Wal-Mart parking lot. I parked the car and shut off the engine. I turned sideways and I faced my new partner. "Well there's no easy way of saying this so I'm just going to come out and say it. The Halliwell sisters are witches."

Henry just looked at me before he started to laugh loudly. "Good one, Darryl. Nice joke on the new guy."

"I'm telling the truth, Henry. They are bona fired witches." I sighed. "So is Paige. Well she's half witch and half white lighter." I said noticing Henry's laughing wide eyes slowly turn serious once more.

**Henry's POV**

"Paige is a witch?" I softly said shaking my head as I still tried to believe that Darryl was pulling a huge practical joke on me, seeing how I'm the new guy and all. But the more Darryl talked the more the truth hit me. I just stared at him with wide eyes as I realized that the woman after my own heart was a well witch. With powerful powers inside her. I couldn't believe it. I refuse to believe it; but my heart broke never less as it accepted the truth.

"Yes Paige is a witch. Well she's actually a witchlighter. Which is a witch and a whitelighter." Darryl shook his head. "I'll let Paige explain that to you herself when she is up to telling you her story. She's the awww …. The adopted daughter of Victor Bennett who is the father of the Halliwell sisters. The sisters know that Paige is a witch but they know that her powers are inactive at this time; they don't know that she's a whitelighter; and Paige doesn't want them to know right now." 

"Why?" I finally found my voice.

"It's complicated and it's not my truth to tell." Darryl said. "I had known about Paige since Victor adopted her when she was two and half years old; I had also known about the Halliwell sisters since that time; although they themselves don't know that I had known the truth about them or that I am friends with Victor and Paige." He saw the questions in my eyes. "Like I said it's complicated."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because I need your help with helping the Halliwell sisters and protecting Paige." Darryl said. "I was partnered with Andy before he died during a demon attack…"

"So that's how Andy died." I said with a deep frown on my face.

Darryl nodded. "It was Andy's time to go. But Victor and I both agree that it would be best if I had a partner who knew the truth about the Halliwell sisters and Paige by my side; because I need help covering up the cases that the Halliwell sisters are involved in at the station."

"Because of the magic." I nodded in understanding. "How do you know that I won't tell anyone about this?"

"Because I know you soul, Henry. When I first saw your record and I had been keeping close tabs on you." Darryl said. "Sides the Elders told me that you were the one."

"The Elders?" I asked in confusion.

Before Darryl could speak his phone rang.

**Prue's POV**

I narrowed my eyes at Victor, and he gave me a what look. "Fine...I'll go call Darryl," if anything to get away from Victor. I walked downstairs, and grabbed the house phone. I sighed, wondering what I was going to say to him.

"Morris," he answered the phone.

"Um...hey Darryl," I said.

"Hey Prue," surprise entering his voice. I hadn't talked to him in a while, not since I last talked to him about Andy, and he was telling me that it wasn't my fault.

"Do you think you could come over real quick?" I asked.

"Sure...something wrong?" Darryl asked.

"No...just need to talk to you about something," I said.

"Sure...I'm on my way," he said.

**Darryl's POV**

"So how are your acting skills?" I asked after I shut off my phone and looking at Henry.

"I'm ready too act like I don't know anything." Henry said with a firm nod of his head. "Sides I would like to meet Paige's family." A soft smile returned to his face.

I turned to the steeling wheel and turned the key and the engine roared to life once more. "Ok let's go than." I drove out of the parking lot and drove in silence to the Halliwell Manor. I parked behind Prue's black jeep and shut off the engine, "Please Henry don't let on; not even by a look that you know the truth."

"I give you my word." Henry nodded tightly as he opened his door and got out of the car; he waited for me to get out of my side and walked beside me up to the front door of the manor.

I lifted my hand and before knocking I softly said, "Here goes nothing, or should I say here's go everything." I knocked and waited for the front door to open.

**Prue's POV**

Hearing someone knock on the door, I went to it. I opened it up and, "Hey Darryl..." I stopped when I saw that he had someone with him. This guy was young...too young to be a police officer. He looks like he is Paige's age, and this is who they chose to replace Andy? But, I have to be polite, "So you must be Andy's new partner," I said softly, offering my hand for him to shake.

"Henry Mitchell," he said, and gently shook my hand.

"Come on in," I said, opening the door wider to let them in.

"Is me being here...going to..." Henry started to ask, but I waved him off. It wasn't his fault that Andy died.

"No...really its fine," I said, leading them over to the couches. Just as I was about to explain to Darryl why I called him, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Please tell me it wasn't Victor...I really don't need that right now.

**Victor's POV**

I walked down the stairs and walked into the family room, I saw Darryl and a young man stand to their feet and turn to face me. "Hello Darryl, it's good to see you again." I held out my hand for Darryl to take.

"Nice to see you too Victor, how's business?" He asked shaking my hand firmly and looking straight into my eyes.

"Business is going good, I'm still trying to put a deal together." I said. But than the young man standing silently next to Darryl drew my attention. After I let go of Darryl's hand I turned and smiled and held out my hand for the young man to take. "Names Victor Bennett." I said with a smile as the young man took my hand and shook it firmly.

"Henry Mitchell." The young man said looking me in the eyes. I could tell that Darryl had all ready filled him in on the truth about my girls; and too kept the fact that he knew the truth about witch craft too keep it form my daughters.

"Pleased to meet you Henry." I said with a smile and after one more shake of the hand I let his hand go. I crossed my arms across my chest. "So has Prue had a chance to fill you in Darryl?"

"Not yet." Darryl said with a shake of his head. "She was about to when you came downstairs."

"Let's sit shall we?" Prue nodded to the couch where Darryl and Henry sat back down; I walked over and sat in the over stuffed chair next Henry's spot on the couch.

Henry turned and smiled at me. "Bennett, you by any chance aren't the father of a Paige Bennett are you?"

"Yes, matter of fact I'm Paige's adopted father." I said with a nod. I lifted an eyebrow. "How do you know Paige?" 

"We ran into her and Glenn Ballard at "Wolf Gang Puck" before Darryl got a call from Prue to come here." Henry said.

"I see." I said lifting my hand to tap my finger on my chin. Henry turned back around as Prue opened her mouth to explain what she needed Darryl to do. I don't know how I feel about Henry Mitchell's interest in Paige was. As a father I wanted the best for my daughter, and I have a feeling that Henry Mitchell is the best for Paige, but I will have to keep a sharp eye on Henry to make absolute sure of the fact before I would encourage Paige to fall in love with the young man. But I knew that Paige wouldn't easily fall in love with Henry or any other mortal man for that matter; no because she was ½ witch and ½ white lighter; and the fact that demons, warlocks and dark lighters are always after her to kill her.

**END CHAPTER EIGHT**


	9. Another Person learns the truth

**Prue's POV**

Trying to calm myself down, I looked towards Darryl, avoiding looking at Henry. Well Victor and Darryl seem all buddy buddy, and instantly my anger got spiked. "Well Victor, why don't you explain to Darryl why I called, since you took the intiative to drag your deadbeat ass down here?" I asked in a sugar sweet voice.

"Prudence," Victor said, "we have guests-,"

"And this isn't your house anymore. Me and Piper are the ones paying the bills not you," I spat.

**Piper POV**

"Darryl I'm so pleased to see you once more." I said rushing into the room with my hand out stretched and a smile on my lips. I saw in relief Darryl standing to his feet and putting his hand out to shake mine.

"Hello Piper, how is it going?" He asked in light but meaningfully voice. Ever since Darryl Morris had learned about magic he always asked how we were doing in a meaningfully voice; but lucky for us he knew how to keep the lightness in his voice so strangers wouldn't wonder why Darryl so concern over us.

"Good, well as good as they can be right now." I said with a sigh with a slight nod to where Prue was still sitting with her hands over her chest and a deep frown.

"Oh, Piper this is my new partner Henry Mitchell." Darryl said turning around and put his arm firmly on a younger man's shoulder. "Henry this is Piper Halliwell."

Henry held out his hand and I took it into mine. "Hello Henry." I said with a smile. "You are in good hands with Darryl here." I smiled as I let go of Henry's hand and patted Darryl's arm gently.

"I know." Henry nodded his head.

**Prue's POV**

"Here...I'll go get Phoebe," I said, and rushed upstairs. Phoebe was still browsing over the book...no wait, she was closing her eyes, face scrunched up in concentration. After another minute she let out a frustrated sigh. "Phoebs," I said, and she swung her gaze towards me. "Cute cop downstairs," I said, trying to be sisterly, but I could tell Phoebe was mad how I was treating Victor.

"Yeah? Darryl's new partner?" she asked.

"Yeah...why don't you go downstairs and meet him? I'll look for info on the water demon...and if anything, I'll get to the internet and look at past cases,"

"Well...ok," Phoebe said, and headed downstairs.

**Piper's POV**

I sighed as I sat down in Prue's chair. "Looks like Prue won't be the one to tell you why we called you Darryl." I looked over at the stairs to where Prue had just climbed up. I looked back into Darryl's understanding eyes; and Henry's confused eyes. "I'm sorry about Prue's attitude; it's an old family issue that is still working itself out."

"I understand." Henry said with a nod of his head. "My cousin is like that himself."

I breathed in relief that he understood and he wouldn't be holding it against Prue.

I turned back to look at Darryl. "Darryl we need information about the past drowning victims from Lake Skylark from the 1970's to now."

"Does this have something to do with your mother?" Darryl asked kindly.

"What do you think?" I hedged.

Darryl looked deep into my eyes and read what he had to read. He sighed. "It's a tall order, Piper, I'm not sure I can get it past my supervisors."

"Please do the best you can do." I said leaning forward and placing my hand on his hand. "It's important. We can't do without the information that you can bring us."

**Henry's POV**

"Why would our supervisor have any problems with helping out citizens who are trying to help us out?" I asked slightly confused as I looked between Darryl and Piper. I very well knew that it was uncalled for and very unheard of for private citizens to gain access to police files; but I figured that I was young enough still and very new to the force to get away with this question in Piper's way of thinking.

I'm actually glad that it's Piper who's telling us about this situation and not Prue; because I have a feeling that I can act my brains out with Piper and she'll believe me; while I have a feeling that Prue can see straight through me. I have to talk this over with Darryl later … perhaps even Victor, seeing how Victor is the girls' father after all, perhaps he can help his and Darryl's secret hidden from Prue.

"It's just uncalled for to allow private citizens to have access to police files; didn't they go over this in the academy?" Darryl frowned darkly over at me with raised eye brows. His eyes read 'Don't blow it Mitchell."

"Yea they did," I shook my head and brought my right hand to rest behind my head. "I just forgot is all; I mean they told us that what on the first day of classes; that was an easy enough rule to remember so I put it in the back of my mind and learned all the difficult things." I smiled half way. "Dumb move huh."

Darryl looked serious and nodded. "Yea very dumb move. Don't you remember back in school during a spelling bee; when you figure that you need to study the harder words the most and you skip over the easier ones; and than they trick you with the word balloon?"

I cracked a smile at that joke. "Believe me when I tell you that exactly happened to me back in sixth grade. I guess I haven't learned my lesson back than."

**Prue's POV**

Sighing, I slammed the book shut. Absolutely nothing in this damn thing. Then I thought about my job, and wondered if Jack was still covering for me. I needed to get back there, and I went to my room and grabbed my purse. Walking downstairs, I went back up to Darryl and the rest. "Alright, I need to get back to work, I'll touch base with you and Phoebe later," I said to Piper. "Henry, I'm sorry I was not more...welcoming, but nice to meet you," I said brusquely. Victor and Phoebe gave me a look that clearly said 'What are you doing?' I ignored them, and headed for the front door. I know Victor won't make a scene if Henry is here, so I am free to go.

**Victor's POV**

I just rolled my eyes as Prue walked to the front door. "I'll talk to you more about this later, Prue." I said in a stern fatherly voice.

Prue just waved her hand back at me. I turned back to where Phoebe was eyeing Henry in interest. I sighed as I realized that my baby girl wouldn't win the guy again this time around; poor Phoebe. One of these days a young man will come into my daughters' lives and will be the one for Phoebe.

Before I could open my mouth to speak once more a demon shimmered in. "No!" I shouted as I quickly pulled Piper and Phoebe behind me. I was going to protect my little girls with my life if I had too.

**Darryl's POV**

I quickly turned to Henry who was staring at the demon with wide eyes and a shocked look on his face. I knew that Henry wasn't acting; I just prayed that once the demon was vanquished that Henry would remember that he had no idea what magic was all about and that the Halliwell sisters were witches.

I quickly rushed at Henry and yanked him down behind the chair that Victor had been sitting in. "Stay down." I hissed in Henry's ear.

**Prue's POV**

My demon instincts came flying in, and I turned around rushing back in. Darryl was about to stand up, and go after the demon that had shimmered in. I shot my hand out at the demon sending him flying into kitchen. "Darryl stay down," I commanded rushing into the kitchen.

"Prue get back in here," Victor called out, but I ignored him, going into the kitchen. The demon flourished an athame towards me.

"Oh...demon with a knife," I said, feigning fear. I made a 'come here' gesture and the knife shot out of the demons hand and I caught it by the handle.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Dad, let us go," I said, but he was hell bent on protecting us. "Dad Prue is in there, so we need to help her," I shot. Rolling my eyes, I knew Dad wouldn't move so I just went around him, and Piper followed. Dad, Darryl and Henry were going to try and follow us, and I mouthed freeze them to Piper. She didn't look like she wanted to, but she sighed, doing it anyway. We ran into the kitchen and Prue dropped an athame on the counter. Grabbing onto Prue's hand and Piper's with the other we all started to chant, "_The Power of Three will set us Free," We_ continued to recite it until the demon was vanquished. Prue sighed.

"I'll go call Jack and once again have him cover me at work. If this keeps happening, I am going to be out of a job," Prue groused. "Try and get a premonition off that athame," she said, and she went digging into her purse for her cell phone.

"Piper...are you mad at me?" I asked, as I went over to the athame, to try and get a premonition.

**Piper's POV**

"Why should I be mad you Phoebe?" I asked surprise written on my face.

"Because I made you freeze daddy." Phoebe said with a deep sigh.

"You just wanted daddy to be safe is all. How can I be mad about that?" I walked over and lightly tapped the top of Phoebe's head. "I best get out there and unfreeze our guests." I sighed deeply. "Great now another person is going to know the truth about us. I sure hope Henry Mitchell can keep his trap shut." I shook my head and left the kitchen and walked to where daddy was standing and touched his arm.

"Are you all right? Phoebe and Prue also." Daddy quickly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"We are all fine, daddy, the demon is vanquished." I returned the hug and put my head to rest against daddy's chest. I didn't want to move from this spot or this moment; I had missed such moments with daddy.

**Prue's POV**

"Look Jack...I know..." I sighed, hearing that he was really getting the heat from the boss about me not being there. "I am aware that I can't use the excuse family emergency," I sighed. "Look, just for a little bit longer, and I will be able to come in. Thanks," I said sarcastically. "Great, I am so close to losing my job, thanks to Victor," I snapped.

"Prue...we were going to get infor-," Phoebe started.

'"Another thing I am blaming him for. We would have been able to get the information out of Sam, if he wasn't there," Phoebe slammed the athame hard on the counter.

"Ok...I get you are mad at Dad, but please stop blaming him for every wrong in our lives," Phoebe pleaded.

"Why should I Phoebe? He is the main reason why everything is so screwed up now," I snapped. "If he would have stayed, I wouldn't hate him right now," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

**Henry's POV**

I felt myself slowly come around from being frozen. I knew I was frozen because even my brain cells were dead to me. But I knew that I wasn't dead because I was slowly getting my thoughts in order. Damn this felt weird. My eyes were the first thing that operated again along with my brain cells; I was able to look over at Darryl who was frozen beside me but who was also beginning to move his eyes and I saw him move his mouth; I turned my eyes ever so slowly over to where Victor was standing with Piper in his arms. I knew than that Piper was the one who froze me.

I have to ask her why she did that too me; once of course she and her sisters explained that they are witches to me and that they perform magic. I was relieved that I remembered Darryl's warning to me in the car on the way to the Halliwell manor; the one not to tell the Halliwell sisters that I all ready know that they are witches; and that Darryl had known Victor for years before he even meet the Halliwell sisters.

"Ouch." I moaned softly as I began to slowly work the kinks out of my neck as I slowly felt my arms and legs. I even felt my stomach grumble; because I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

**Piper's POV**

I slowly pulled away from daddy when I heard a strange male voice. "Shit." I whispered softly; hoping that daddy didn't hear me. I looked quickly up into his face and he didn't seem to have heard me. I sighed in relief as I pulled away from dad and I walked over to where Henry was standing working out the kinks in his body. "Sorry about that, Henry."

"W-w-what happened?" Henry asked in a shaking voice. "What the hell was that thing that suddenly appeared out of no where?" He looked quickly around ducking as he did so trying to locate the demon. "Where is he?" He asked in fearful voice.

"He's vanquished." I said reaching out and touching Henry's arm. Henry jumped backwards and just stared with wide eyed at me as he began to back away.

**Darryl's POV**

_Don't put on too much of a show, Henry; just show enough freaking out so that Piper will call her two sisters in and they can tell you about them being witches and magic._ I simply watched as Henry acted all freaked out over the unknown and the demon whom had shimmered in here.

**Piper's POV**

I raised my voice. "Prue, Phoebe can you come in here now please. Everything else can wait; we need to calm Henry down."

**Phoebe's POV**

Prue sighed annoyed, and we walked out there. I put a calming hand on Henry's shoulder, and noticed how buff he was. Ok Halliwell, keep your mind off that and put it back to calming him down. "Henry, just take a deep breath," In the back of my mind, I knew Henry was acting to an extent, but I wasn't really paying attention to that now. He did as I asked, and Prue just raised an eyebrow at Darryl.

**Prue's POV**

I grabbed Darryl by the shoulder, and led him out of earshot of Henry. "Ok...why did you tell Henry about us before we told him about us?" I asked, not angrily, but just a tad annoyed.

"We can trust him," Darryl told me. I nodded my head, but didn't quite believe him.

"Well...the next time you decide to tell a partner or someone else our secret before us telling them, please let us know," I snapped at him. "And Henry really needs to stop laying it on so thick," I commented. Ok at this point I know I was just picking on him because he was the one that replaced Andy, but what can I say? I am sorry Darryl, but you can't have a new partner?

**Darryl POV**

"Just don't let on to Piper and Phoebe that you know the truth about Henry." I said looking deeply into her eyes. "It's important, Prue. The Elders." I said softly.

Prue eyes widen as she looked into my eyes.

"The Elders came to me after Andy's death and told me that I had to have a partner who knew about magic, upfront like, but they didn't want you girls to know before hand, because they knew that you would fight them on it." I sighed as I told part of the truth. I just prayed that Prue couldn't read my eyes; this was actually one of the few times that she and I were looking deeply into each other's eyes. I couldn't afford for her to know the whole truth; not yet. I was still trying to protect Paige after all.

**Prue's POV**

I kept thinking that Darryl was hiding something, but I guess I will let it go for now. "Why is it that everyone knows everything before we do? We are the goddamned Charmed Ones for Christ's sake," I whispered sharply. Victor don't you dare come over here, I thought as his eyes drifted over towards us. I swear to god, if he tries to reconnect with me, I will throw a fit. "Never mind," I said to Darryl, seeing Victor coming towards us.

"I didn't come to talk to Darryl Prue," Victor said, once again trying to grab my shoulder.

"What did I tell you about the touching? Attempt to do that again and I will break your arms," I growled.

**Victor's POV**

"You need to seriously calm down, darling." I softly hissed in her ear. "We have an innocent who has been exposed to magic; and too a demon for the very first time."

"Because the freaking Elders planned it." Prue hissed back. "I all ready know that Henry knew about us being witches, Victor, "Her eyes closed into sleets. "Why were you all fire in hurry for me to call Darryl to get him here, hmmmmm?"

I shook my head. "I just thought that Darryl could get the information that we need to vanquish the water demon is all." I shook my head and sighed deeply. "You aren't thinking rational right now, Prue. So I'm going to leave you alone and I'm going to join your sisters as they explain about being witches and demons and such to Henry." With that I walked over to stand next to Phoebe.

**Henry's POV**

"Thanks Phoebe …" I shook my head as I realized that Phoebe could see through me. Shit, I'm blowing this big time. Calm down Henry. I bereted myself as I calmed my nerves down and breathed evenly through my nose. "What the hell was that?"

"Oh that was a demon." Phoebe said flicking her hand as if it was nothing.

"A demon?" I backed away from her as I shook my head slightly. "Aren't demon's you know the cronies of the devil?"

"Yes." Piper said as she came to join Phoebe and I.

I swallowed as I thought of the demon once more. That was honestly the first demon that I have ever seen with my own eyes; and not on a TV series or a movie or even in a picture book. He looked terrifying. I was honestly freaked out a bit; not as much as I had been acting of course; but natural like.

**Piper's POV**

"You should sit down, Henry, before you faint." I moved forward and put a hand on Henry's right elbow. He looked weak in the knees; he had calmed down a bit from before but he did look slightly green around the gills. I walked with him and sat next to him on the couch.

Phoebe sat on the coffee table in front of Henry and placed his knees in between her own and she leaned over and gently put her hands on top of his knees lightly. But I could see that she wrapped her hands to slightly grip his knees. _Settle much Phoebe_. I stopped myself from shaking my head.

Daddy sat in the chair that was closets to my place on the couch; I noticed that Prue and Darryl were still in the middle of their intense conversion over at the end of the living room. I turned my full attention back to Henry.

**Phoebe's POV**

"I bet you are kind of confused huh?" I asked him, and he just numbly shook his head. I saw Dad sit down next to me. "I am sorry that you are freaking out like this, I mean, I would probably be too...well I was when I first found out me, and my sisters were witches,"

"One of the most powerful forces of good," Piper added.

**Henry's POV**

"D-did you just say witches?" I crocked out.

Piper and Phoebe both nodded their heads silently; I felt Phoebe's hands begin to move in soothing motions on my knees. I knew what that meant; oh boy; I hate to do this to you Phoebe, you seem to be a nice woman and all; but my heart is all ready taken.

"We are the _Charmed Ones_; three of the most powerful witches of all kind." Phoebe said with a proud smile as her hands moved up from knees and up to rest on top of my thighs.

I tried to move without making too big of a thing about it; but with Piper at my side I couldn't move that way; and before I could move to the other side; I felt Phoebe's right hand began to rub my right thigh. Ok, I'm a man after all and I have to admit that I felt a reaction to her movements.

"We are part of the Warren family line; everyone woman in our family is a witch. It's passed down from mother to daughter." Piper gently explained. "I have the power to freeze, sorry about that by the way."

"No problem." I said in a husky voice as I felt Phoebe's hands on me; I tired to get my mind off what Phoebe was doing to me. But no such luck. I blinked as I looked straight into Phoebe's eyes and read the desire in them.

**Phoebe's POV**

Piper put a hand on my shoulder, and I stopped moving my hands up his legs. I blushed in embarrassment, and I put my hands on his knees, just as a friendly gesture. He seemed a little more comfortable that way and I bit back a sigh. "Well...poor little old me just got stuck with Premonitions," I sighed. "Nothing all that active,"

"Phoebe, without your premonitions, we wouldn't have been able to save almost all of our innocents," Piper said, and I nodded. Though I really wish I had an active power right now. Piper and Prue are so lucky that they have one.

**Henry's POV**

I tore my eyes off of Phoebe's face feeling guilty that it had to be Piper to tame her sister down instead of myself. Her hands on my knee were still uncomfortable to me; although it was much better than her hands on my thighs. Paige's face came to my mind and I breathed easier as I thought of her.

I blinked as my eyes came to focus onto a picture on the fireplace. It was a picture of a smiling Victor with his arms around an equally smiling Paige. I smiled softly as I stood to my feet and walked over and picked up the picture, I traced my finger around Paige's face.

**Piper's POV**

I saw the disappointed look over come Phoebe's face as Henry had gotten too his feet which pretty much tossed her hands off of his knees, and him stepping aside from between her legs and him walking to the fireplace and picking up the picture of daddy and Paige. We silently watched him trace his finger over Paige's poise over and over again with a soft love sick look on his face.

"So when had you met Paige?" I finally found my voice as I stood to my feet and walked over so I could rest my arm on top of the fire place.

"I just meet her this afternoon, she was having lunch at 'Wolf Gang Pucks' when Darryl and I entered to have our own lunches." Henry said not looking up from Paige's face. "I just met her briefly but it was enough time …"

"To fall in love." Phoebe said softly beside me. I turned and saw a peaceful and a very happy look on her face as she simply watched Henry moon over Paige's picture.

Henry looked up briefly and than back down at the picture. "Yes too fall in love." He softly said.

**Prue's POV**

"I'll talk to you later Darryl, I need to get to work before I get fired, and we lose the house," I said.

"Ok Prue..." I knew he wanted to say something about me not biting off Victor's head off every chance I got, and I just glared at him.

"No," I said, with a firm shake of my head.

**Darryl's POV**

I simply just watched as Prue left the manor, I sighed deeply as I looked over at the scene that was taking place over at the fireplace; Henry was looking down at a picture with such a love sick expression on his face; that I had a good feeling that it was a picture of Paige Bennett. I sighed as I looked over to where Victor was sitting with his eyes clued firmly on Henry with the picture, I could tell Victor was concerned with this development.

I walked over and sat down across from Victor. "He's a good man, Victor; he'll take good care of her." I said leaning forward and keeping my voice down so Piper and Phoebe wouldn't overhear.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Well Paige is going to be one lucky gal," I commented, patting his shoulder. I gave him a smile before turning to where Prue and Darryl...where is Prue? "Excuse me for one moment," I said, and headed for Darryl. "Darryl, where's Prue?"

"She said that she was going to go back to the office," Darryl said. I let out a sigh, and ran my hand through my hair.

"I better go get her," I said, going into the kitchen to grab the keys to Piper's car.

"Maybe you should let Prue vent and calm down," Darryl suggested. "She seems pretty angry at Victor right now, and maybe doing some work will calm her down just a little bit,"

**Victor's POV**

"Leave Prue to stew in her own anger, if she wants to be so damn childish all the time, than fine." I said with a deep tired sigh as I leaned back into the back of the couch. I looked over at Henry who was still staring at the picture of Paige, with Piper beside him. "Sides we need to fill Henry in on magic, remember." I said in a louder voice.

Henry head looked up as he turned somewhat started wide eyes at me, he swallowed as he saw my meaningful look and I knew he knew that I was more upset with his rapt attention to Paige's picture than anything else. I watched as he turned and carefully put the picture back on the mantel and walked back and sat down on the couch once more.

**Phoebe's POV**

Sighing, I turned around and sat next to Dad. "Dad...cut Prue some slack...this is really emotional for her," I whispered to him. "Especially being the last one to see Mom, and people always telling her she looks so much like her. I'm sorry she is so mad at you Daddy, but she isn't over the fact that you..." I didn't even want to finish my sentence. "Well never mind," I whispered. "So...what should we explain to Henry next Piper?" I asked, standing up to stand next to Piper.

**Piper's POV**

"Well we can answer Henry's questions." I said with a slight shrug to my shoulder. "I mean it would take just simply ages to go into all the details of magic our selves." I sighed as I wrapped my right arm around Phoebe's waist and waited for the on slaughter of questions.

"Ok," Henry said bringing his right hand to the back of his head and rubbed it back and forth as he tried to get his thoughts in order. "Do you practice the occult?"

"No." I said with a firm shake of my head. "We are good witches. We practice the Wiccan magic." I saw the confusion in his eyes. "It's mostly herbs, and spells and things."

Henry simply nodded his head. "Does Paige know that you are witches?"

"Yes. She's actually half witch herself." Phoebe said. "Although her powers are inactive right now." She frowned slightly. "Although I don't know why seeing how her entire family is dead …"

Daddy head looked up at us on that note. "Who said Paige's entire family is dead?"

"I just figured seeing how you adopted Paige, and you two don't talk about her family with us; I just assumed that her family is dead and it's a sad subject is all." Phoebe softly said looking worried down at daddy. "I'm sorry for assuming that daddy."

**Victor's POV**

"I would truly like it that next time you assume something concerning Paige that you come directly to me and ask me the questions that you are assuming on." I said with a deep frown and a growl deep in my throat. "Oh and _do not_ ask these questions to Paige; _do not_ tell her that you even assumed that her entire family is dead. Am I clear on this point?" I looked meaningfully into Phoebe's eyes and than over at Piper's.

"Yes daddy." Both my girls whispered eyes wide in shock. I breathed more slowly and allowed my nerves to settle. "Thank you." I said leaning back into the chair.

**Phoebe's POV**

I barely kept a straight face after Daddy finished his speech. I needed to get out of there, before Daddy knew I was a little stung by his words. I looked over at Henry, and let out a sigh. "I am going to go check on Prue, Piper and Dad can answer your questions," I told him. He just nodded, not saying anything to me. I brusquely left the room, and was about to grab Piper's car keys, when Prue walked in the front door. "Prue...what are you doing back here?" I asked in a surprised voice.

"Jack had everything done already," Prue grumbled. "So I came back here, to check up on my sisters," she said. I gave her a smile, and put Piper's car keys back on the key ring. "I was just about to go scan the Book of Shadows again..." I lied.

"I'll come with you. Besides, I know I haven't been there for you and Piper like I should be," she said, as we headed upstairs.

**Victor's POV**

"Looks like Prue is home, so I should get on up there and help search the Book of Shadows." Piper said standing to her feet. She turned to Darryl. "So Darryl you will check on the information we need?"

"As soon as I get back to the station. I'll give you a call later on today with the information." Darryl said standing to his feet with a nod.

"Ok than daddy can you show Darryl and Henry out?" Piper looked over at me and I simply nodded. She turned and held out her hand for Henry to take. "It was nice to have met you Henry, and I'm sorry about the demon attacking."

"No problem. It was nice meeting you and your sisters, Piper." Henry took Piper's hand in his and shook it firmly.

Piper left the living room and went up the stairs, I listened carefully too make sure that she was out of earshot. I stood to my feet and walked over and shook Darryl's hand and than Henry's. "Thank you for coming over, I know that you are on a beat and have work to do with the public." I softly said as I walked the two cops to the front door. "But Sam didn't give the girls any leads, which I always figured he wouldn't once the girls learned about the water demon.

"Who's Sam?" Henry asked with confusion but in his police officer voice.

"Sam is someone from my past. He plays a large role in this, but he's on the side of good." I said. "Sam has issues he has to work through; but in the end he'll be there for my girls."

I opened the door and shook hands with Darryl and Henry one last time and I watched the two men walk back to Darryl's police car and I shut the door. I sighed as I turned around and made my way to the stairs so I could join my daughters up in the attic. "I hope I'm doing the right thing Patty." I softly said.

**END CHAPTER NINE**


	10. Victor tries to bond with his daughters

**Prue's POV**

As me and Phoebe were browsing through the book, Piper came up. I greeted her with a nod, not wanting to anger her like I have already. "Well...there is absolutely nothing in this goddamn book!" Phoebe growled, frustrated. She slammed it shut, and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Phoebs...calm down; we'll get the information sooner or later. Phoebe just nodded; probably surprised I was telling her to calm down. Victor came upstairs, much to my dismay. Phoebe looked a little wary that he was here still, and that surprised me. I just grabbed the book from Phoebe, and pulled my spare reading glasses out to browse through the book.

**Phoebe's POV**

Seeing Daddy here still, I wasn't sure how I felt with him being here anymore. Maybe it would be better if he just goes back to Paige, because I am now tending to agree with Prue. It is not supposed to be his duty to vanquish the demons, or interrogate the innocents. I admit Prue's way of getting the information was a little uncalled for, but at least we would have gotten it.

"Phoebe...is something wrong?" he asked me, gently touching my shoulder. I moved away from his hand, and went to sit next to Prue on the couch to look at the Book.

**Piper's POV**

I looked surprised at Phoebe's behavior towards daddy, since when did Phoebe agree with Prue on having daddy with us. I looked at my two sisters for a bit more and than I turned and walked over to daddy and put my arms around his waist so I would step closer to his side.

Prue and Phoebe looked up from the book at that moment and I just set my face to tell them that no matter what happened I would always be happy that daddy was here with us and wanting to protect us from the demons.

Prue frowned darkly and looked back down at the book, but Phoebe's face soften and she nodded her head and stood to her feet and walked towards the window and she leaned over and opened the window. "I hope Darryl and Henry come up with something for us to work with soon." She said with her head still looking outside.

**Prue's POV**

"I'm sure that Darryl and Henry will find some information for us, since Victor stopped us from getting the information we needed," I shot at him. "Next time we have to vanquish a demon Victor, do us and possible innocent a favor and stay out of it,"

"Prue...I am keeping my promise to your mother," he said.

"If any promise you made to Mom while she was still alive, then you have already broken it," I growled.

"Prue, please all these arguments are giving me a headache," Piper grumbled.

"Piper, please. Yesterday you gave me a headache when you were throwing a hissy fit, but I didn't badger you, even after Phoebe didn't tell me what was going on in that aggravated little mind of yours,"

Victor looked down at Piper with concern. "What's going on darling?" He softly asked as he brought his hand up to caress her check.

"Nothing Daddy." Piper whispered huskily as she lowered her eyes so she wasn't looking into Victor's eyes.

**Victor's POV**

I moved away from Piper so her arm could drop from around my waist. I brought my hand to cup underneath her chin and I lifted it up so her eyes were looking back into mine. "This is nothing, Piper, what's going on?" I softly asked. "Tell daddy …"

Prue jumped up from the couch and rushed over and put her arms around Piper's shoulder and pulled her away from. "How dare you try to come here and act all fatherly to us, you lost that right when you abandon us."

"Prue …." Piper softly said trying to yank out of Prue's arms but I could tell that Prue just held on that much tighter.

"Get out." Prue said softly. "If you want to be all fatherly than go be with Paige. We don't want or need you."

"Speak for yourself Prue Halliwell." Piper cried out as she successfully managed to break free from Prue's gripe.

**Piper's POV**

"Piper!" Prue said shocked as she tried to reach out to touch my body once more. Well I was having none of that. I lifted my hand up and slapped Prue's hand away; I could tell that I slapped her hard because I could see the pain clearly in her eyes. Well I didn't give a damn.

I blinked back tears. "I want and need daddy in my life, Prue, even through you don't need him. Or at least don't think you need him. But I and Phoebe do." I cried around the lump that had formed in my throat.

"I'm sorry Piper … I didn't mean to make you upset." Prue said softly as she once more tired to touch me. I simply slapped her hand away once again.

"You have no idea what's going on in my personal life, Prue, not one bloody clue. All you are freaking bent on is to fight with daddy and blame him for leaving us. My God Prue it's been a year and he has begged for our forgiveness everyday since he came back. Forgive him all ready. If you don't Prue and you actually succeed on kicking daddy out of our lives again, than sister dear I'm out too. I'm not going to lose daddy ever again you hear me!" I felt the tears running down my checks and I knew that my face was turning pink and I pretty much looked a wreck. But I was too upset to give a care.

I breathed real quick and looked at Phoebe who had turned shocked to look at me and I knew that she was thinking about the previous day and what happened with Dan. I turned and saw Prue's shocked and concern look and than I turned to see Daddy's upset and worried look. I couldn't take it anymore and without another word I pushed between Prue and daddy and I rushed from the attic and I was soon locking my bed room door behind me. I went and threw myself face first onto my bed and I covered my head with my pillow and I just wept.

What the hell was going on with me?

**Phoebe's POV**

I let out a sigh as Piper shot out of the attic. I hoped that Daddy wasn't going to ask me what was wrong with Piper. Prue didn't look like she was going to interrogate me either, so I was relieved. "Daddy...maybe you should go home," I suggested.

"Phoebe..." he said in a shocked voice.

"We always do this together Dad...you know Power of Three pow wow," I explained, but before I could get in another word, Prue stepped in front of me.

"You heard her, get out," Prue commanded pointing towards the door.

"Prue you didn't have to put it so bluntly..." I murmured.

"I'm not leaving...not until we talk about what is going on with Piper," Daddy said, taking a firm stance in front of Prue. Prue turned to me, and the interrogation look was back in her eyes.

"Maybe you should ask Phoebe since she is the only one that knows," she sniped. Daddy turned to me...and I knew he was going to try and pull the Daddy's little girl act, but I won't break down. This is for Piper to tell, not me.

"What's going on with Piper, Phoebe?" Dad asked softly as he came to stand in front of me. "You aren't breaking any confidence in confining in us, darling. We just want to help your sister and the only way we can do that, is to know what is going on,"

"I can't say Daddy, I'm sorry," I murmured trying to get out of the attic now. Prue knew I wasn't going to break down so she dropped the interrogation face.

"Ladybug..." he whispered, hoping that using my childhood nick name would get me to break down and tell him what is wrong with Piper.

"I said no Dad..." I told him firmly, getting his hand off of me, and headed downstairs.

**Prue's POV**

As soon as Phoebe left, Victor tried to go after Phoebe, but I telekinetically slammed the door in his face. "She isn't going to break down Victor," I said. Letting up on the door, and brushing past him, I headed downstairs to make Phoebe some tea.

"So you are saying that you can go interrogate your little sister than?" Victor growled at me angrily. I stopped dead in my tracks, and glared at him.

"I am making her some tea, so she will calm down for your information. You are not welcome to join us," I spat.

"I'll be in the family room with Phoebe, Prue, I don't want any tea." Victor said as he moved past me and down the stairs. Meeting him down there, I forcefully pushed him against the wall, my forearm against his throat.

"I told you to leave, now get out of our house!" I growled.

"No." Victor calmly said. "I'm not going to leave. Ever again." He smiled. "Matter of fact I think I'm just going to move back in here. The master bedroom would suit me just fine. That way I can be with your girls 24/7 again." I pushed my forearm harder against his throat, and suddenly I let go.

I let out a dark chuckle, and I just stared at him. "I could put a restraining order on you, so please if you ever suggest that again, it will be instated, so I suggest you don't ever suggest that again. You won't be able to protect Paige if you stayed here would you?" I shot as I walked into the kitchen to make some tea for Phoebe.

**Victor's POV**

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Prue go into the kitchen. I got to her. I finally got to Prue. She was finally softening towards me. If she was still truly pissed at me than she would have chocked me for a bit or used her powers against me; perhaps beat me to hell. But she gave up hurting me a lot sooner than normal; I knew that I broke a tiny bit away from the stone wall that she had built around her heart.

I walked into the family room and found Phoebe sitting on the couch with her knees up to her chin. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me so she could be resting her head against my heart. "I won't make you tell me, what is going on with Piper, Lady Bug. I know it's not life and death. So I'll just wait for you Piper to trust me enough to confide in me.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Then can you just go?" I asked, pulling away from him, just wanting him to leave. "I'm sure Paige is missing her Daddy," I added bitterly. Dad seemed surprised that I was pulling away from him.

"Paige is out with a friend...so I have time," he murmured, trying to pull me back to him. I relented and let him hold me, but I just really wanted to be alone right now...

**Prue's POV**

Rotten Bastard. Storming into the kitchen, I grabbed a tea kettle and started to boil some water. Taking a couple breathes, I calmed down a little bit. Stupid cocky, self centered, stubborn man. Going into the cabinet, I grabbed Phoebe's favorite herbal tea, and waited for the water to boil. I knew Phoebe was in a soft state, so I didn't beat that deadbeat senseless while I had the chance, and now I am mentally slapping myself because I didn't. At least he would go away in a hospital, and leave us alone.

Putting a calm look on my face, I dunked the tea bag into the cup of hot water, and stirred it around, before heading back outside. I saw how uncomfortable Phoebe was and she looked like she was glad I came around with tea. "Thanks Prue," Phoebe murmured taking the cup and saucer. I sat down on the opposite couch of Victor and Phoebe instantly sat next to me.

**Victor's POV**

"I'm your daddy also, darling. Yours, Piper and Prue's." I said as I looked into my two girls eyes. I saw the deep anger in Prue's and the how truly upset Phoebe was. I didn't know what I did to make Phoebe upset with me all a sudden; well ok I have to admit this feeling hadn't just come up, I had felt it when I went up to the attic after Darryl and Henry left.

"I can't leave until Piper comes out of her bedroom." I said softly. "I have to make sure my baby girl is all right." I sat back against the couch. "So you girls are stuck with me."

I felt my heart break as I saw how upset Phoebe was with my statement. I felt bad upsetting my baby girl; the only one who truly was happy to have me come back home to her and her sisters even through I brought an adopted sister with me. Now I can see that I lost a piece of my lady bug. I tried to hide my hurt but I knew that I wasn't successful.

**Phoebe's POV**

I felt bad that I was hurting Daddy, but I just want him to go away, just for a little while. I did want to go up and hug Daddy...but instead, I just took a sip of my tea. "Then maybe you should go wait in the car then, so you can just leave," Prue spat at Victor.

"Ok...more fighting is not going to end this, it is just going to cause more fighting," I stated slamming my hand on the coffee table.

Daddy's eyes blinked as he looked down at my hand and than slowly up into my eyes. "I don't aim to fight anymore, Phoebe." He sighed as he slowly got to his feet. "Excuse me I'll just go wait up stairs close to Piper's bedroom in case he needs me." With that he walked out of the living room and walked up the stairs.

"Phoebs...you ok?" Prue asked me, and I just nodded.

"I'll be ok," I told her, "Don't worry," I said, as I stood up and walked over towards the stairs.

"Daddy..."

**Victor's POV**

I had walked up the stairs and once I was sure that I was out of sight of my two baby girls from downstairs I allowed my face to show how truly upset I was over losing something special in Phoebe. I leaned against the wall that was five feet away from Piper's bedroom so I could keep an eye on my middle daughter's door and be ready to comfort her when she decided to come out. I wrapped my arms around my chest as I felt a tear in the corner of my right eye.

"I blew it Patty. I'm so sorry, I did wrong again." I softly said as I talked to Patty as if she was standing in front of me. Which at this point I wish she was but I had a feeling that the Elders wouldn't grant her a visit. I sighed deeply as I realized that now I had two daughters who were truly angry at me.

"Daddy …." I heard Phoebe speak softly behind me and I felt her hand gently on my shoulder.

I turned my face so I was looking into her eyes. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble, Phoebe, I'm just concerned about Piper is all. When I heard Prue say that you knew what was up with your sister; I had to know what was going on with her is all. You understand don't you?" I asked huskily.

**Phoebe's POV**

"I understand Daddy." I whispered, wrapping my arms around him, burying my head into his chest. "I'm sorry I can't tell you...but I don't want Piper to be mad at me," I did wish I could tell him, but I didn't want to have Piper's past accusations be correct.

"I'm not going to put you in that position, don't worry," Daddy murmured in my ear.

**Prue's POV**

Going back into the kitchen, I made some more tea for Piper. I know she is mad at me, and I doubt it will make Piper happy, but I am trying to apologize. As soon as it was done, I put it inside a mug, and headed upstairs towards Piper's room. I saw Phoebe hugging Victor, and I managed not to roll my eyes. I saw Victor was about to open his mouth, but I cut him off. "This is for Piper," I snapped, barely managing not to add something along the lines of 'why would I make someone I hate tea?'.

**Piper's POV**

I heard a soft knock on my door and I just simply ignored it. My weeping had quietly down after I a few minutes, I was simply just crying into my pillow which I was by now holding onto dear life. I had my knees curled up into my chest.

"Piper?" Prue's voice called softly outside my door.

"G-go away." I cried out in a husky voice fresh tears rolling down my checks.

"I have some tea for you honey, you need it. Open the door darling, just open the door." Prue said in her older sister motherly voice that she had used when we were kids. I simply kept quiet. Not because I was mad at Prue or anything, no my anger towards her left when I rushed into my bedroom and I fell onto my bed. No I kept quiet because I simply couldn't speak around the lump in my throat.

"I'm just going to leave this tea out here on the hallway table, so whenever you are ready it's here for you." Prue said softly.

There was a light tap on the door. "Piper, darling I'm here for you too honey." Daddy's voice spoke softly outside my door. "I'm not leaving until I know you are ok. I'm going to be just right outside your door waiting for you to come. I love you honey."

"Piper, I love you sweet thing." Phoebe's voice said through the door. "We are concerned about you honey, and we just want to make sure you are ok. Please just open this door for a bit so we can make sure you are ok."

Phoebe's voice trigged something in me and I suddenly swung around tossing the pillow to the floor and I stared wide eyed at the closed bedroom door. "**PHOEBE HALLIWELL IF YOU TELL ANYONE THAN I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU NOT FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!**" I took off my right shoe and I threw it with all my might at my bedroom door and heard the loud bump it made.

**Victor's POV**

I moved forward and caught Phoebe as she backed away shocked at what Piper had screamed. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I pulled away from the locked bedroom door. I felt Phoebe shake in my arms and I silently turned her around so I could wrap my around my baby girl and I pulled her against my chest. I bent down and kissed the top of her head as I felt her shake with silent tears.

**Phoebe's POV**

Piper's words kept running around in my head, and that only made the tears come faster as Daddy continued to hold me. Slowly, I tried to calm myself down, so I could get away from Dad, just in case Piper came out and saw him hugging me. She would probably think that I was telling her that she and Dan did the dirty, and she only had wanted him for a booty call. "Shh...Daddy's got you Phoebe," he whispered, as one of his hands went over my hair.

After another minute, I pulled myself away from him. "I don't want Piper to get mad at you too Daddy...so I better leave before she really decides to get angry..." I said, trying to walk away from the doorway.

**Piper's POV**

I jerked the door and the first person I saw was Phoebe and she had a guilty look in her eyes as she looked wide eyed at me. I rushed at her and I pushed her against the wall. I quickly moved my right hand up to her neck and I pushed her head back against the wall and I held onto her tightly. "You bitch." I hissed allowing a long hissing sound to come from my mouth.

"I didn't tell him anything; Piper, I kept my promise to you." Phoebe cried out and she had a look of pain in her eyes, but I ignored it and I knew that she was lying. She had to be lying to me because why else would she have a guilty look on her face.

"You are lying to me." I said in a deathly calm voice.

"Piper she is telling the truth." Prue said from where she was standing at the side and she reach out to try to rip me away from Phoebe. I just held on tighter to Phoebe's neck. I used my right foot and I managed to make connect with Prue's foot and I heard her back away.

"Piper Halliwell you let your sister go **NOW**!" Daddy ordered me as he wrapped his arms around me and he managed to get to my hand and made me release my hand off of Phoebe. I just glared hatefully into Phoebe's eyes as daddy pulled me back away from her. "You are no longer my sister Phoebe Halliwell." I shook my head as I tore my eyes off of Phoebe's tears streaking face and I turned around quickly and simply wrapped myself tightly into daddy's arms and I broke down into heartbreaking sobs.

**Prue's POV**

As soon as Victor pulled Piper away from Phoebe, I rushed to her, and wrapped my arms around her. At first she struggled, but when she noticed that it was my arms around her in a comfortable, and loving fashion, she wrapped her arms around me. Phoebe continued to sob into my shoulder, and it was so familiar, just like when she had bad dreams, and Grams was out doing something, or wasn't around, I would come in and comfort Phoebe, and for those precious moments, we actually got along without ripping each other's throats out. "It's ok Phoebs..." I murmured as I held her. Sneaking a glance over at Piper, she was also balling into Victor's chest. I sighed, but went back to comforting Phoebe, and not letting my anger get the better of me. As I looked down at Phoebe's neck, there were red finger imprints all over them. How could Piper do this to our little sister?!

"Prue...I didn't tell anyone..." Phoebe murmured into my shoulder.

"I know you didn't Phoebe, and I know deep down inside Piper knows that you didn't tell anyone what went on yesterday," I said, as we sat down on the floor. "I'm sorry that this happened, because I was being a selfish little brat," I said, as I smoothed out her hair. She murmured something snuggling closer to me. "What did you say Phoebe?" I gently probed, but she was asleep on my shoulder. Picturing Phoebe's room in my mind, I telekinetically picked up the teddy bear Mom had gotten her, and put it into her arms. Then focusing on the hall closet, I grabbed a blanket and watched as it fluttered over Phoebe, not rousing her from her sleep. I once again took a look at Victor as he comforted Piper, and I had to admit, having him here did give me time to calm Phoebe down, without having to use my magic against Piper to physically restrain her. But then again, if Victor wasn't here in the first place, the problem wouldn't have aroused at all. Shaking my head, I looked down at Phoebe as she held the teddy bear close to her, and I smiled down at my poor little sister. One of these days Piper is going to go too far, and Phoebe is going to fight back...I just hope that day never comes...

**Victor's POV**

I looked over Piper's head and I saw that Prue was taking care of Phoebe just fine without me. Which relieved me because I had my hands full with the sobbing Piper? I bent down and whispered in her ear. "Phoebe hasn't told me anything." I felt Piper try to fight me but I held on more tightly as I just held my broken daughter closer to me.

Piper knees suddenly gave out on her and I couldn't catch her in time so I quickly sat down and managed to pull my daughter into my lap to protect her from slamming down on the wood floor. Piper just leaned into my chest and she started to shake even more. I wrapped my arms more protectively around her as I looked across the hall where Prue had the sleeping Phoebe at her side; Phoebe looked cute with her teddy and the blanket around her.

"You are going to hate me for ever daddy." Piper sobbed against my chest. I looked wide eyed at Prue and than back down at Piper. "I could never hate you baby." I could tell that Piper didn't believe me so I moved my left hand underneath her chin and gently pulled her chin up so she was looking into my eyes. "I can never hate you baby girl. I love you. I'll love you till the day I die."

"You don't know what I have done." Piper whispered. "Once you find out what a truly horrible person I am than you will hate me." Tears ran freely and quickly down her face.

I moved my hand from her waist and I used both my hands to gently wipe away the flowing tears from my daughter's eyes. But they kept coming. "No matter what you did Piper, I could never hate you." I said once more.

Piper pulled out of my hands and she quickly moved away from my lap; she tried to stand but her legs kept giving out on her. She quickly backed away until she bumped into Phoebe; and Phoebe awoke and she stared in fear at Piper's back.

**Piper's POV**

I swung around lifting my hands up to freeze the demon who had started to attack me; but the only person who was touching me was Phoebe and she had a wide eyed fearful look in her eyes as she stared at me. I saw that she was snuggled into Prue's side with a blanket around her and her teddy in her arms in a protective motion. Just like when she was little and she was afraid and Prue or I had to comfort her when Grams was out.

"Phoebe ….." I softly said as I reached over and touched my right hand on her leg. I was shocked and sadden when Phoebe just sat up and scooted even closer to Prue's side. "I'm so sorry Phoebe; I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know what's wrong with me." I sobbed as I moved quickly away from my baby sister. My legs still wouldn't allow me to stand so I quickly moved to the right away from my sisters and my daddy.

**Phoebe's POV**

Gently pulling away from Prue, I crawled over to Piper. "Phoebe..." she whimpered. I pulled her to me, and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm ok hunny," I whispered.

"I could have killed you..." Piper whispered. "A demon tries to do it, but never succeeds...but I nearly did,"

"Prue wouldn't-," I started, and then added, "nor would Daddy have let that happen." I knew Daddy had caught that I didn't even consider him someone who would protect us...and I was hoping that he wasn't too hurt by it.

**Prue's POV**

I saw a flash of hurt go to Victor's eyes, and for a moment I felt bad for him...but only for a moment. I wiped that look of sympathy from my face, and replaced it with a glare. He headed for Piper, and Phoebe and I guess I'll let him have his light and let him comfort them. As he headed for them, Phoebe noticed and involuntarily shirked away from him. Going behind them, I pulled Piper and Phoebe to me. "It will be ok Piper," I whispered, my maternal instincts coming in that I had to develop growing up. "Whenever you are ready to tell me what's wrong...I'll be here ok?" I said, and Piper nodded, squeezing to me and Phoebe.

**Victor's POV**

"I'll just go on up to the attic and take a look in the _Book of Shadows_." I said backing away from the sisterly moment. Or what I would call a motherly moment seeing how Prue was acting more like a mother to her sisters than a sister.

"No Victor, it's time for you to leave." Prue said still with her arms tightly around her sisters.

"I'm sorry Prue, but I'm not leaving your side until you girls vanquish the water demon." I said firmly. "I have much in stake in this vanquish as you girls. That demon killed my wife after all."

"Ex." Prue spat out. She moved away from Piper and Phoebe and marched up to me and folded her arms across her chest tightly.

"Patty was my wife and the mother of my children, _all_ my children." I said not realizing that I emphasized the world all in that sentence. "I'm staying right by you girls twenty four seven until that demon is vanquished once and for all." I frowned darkly into my oldest eyes. "Do I make myself clear?"

**Prue's POV**

Giving Victor a pleasant smile, "Of course..." and suddenly shot my hand out, sending his body, flying over the stairs, around the corner, and the front door opened and he landed right next to his car. Piper didn't even seem to care that I had done that to Victor, and neither did Phoebe. Sighing I continued to hold my sisters. I smirked, thinking of Victor falling flat on his pompous ass.

"Prue...did you have to throw Daddy that hard?" Phoebe whispered.

"I'm sorry sweetie," I apologized, giving her and Piper a squeeze on their shoulders. "Victor will be back later..."

**Victor's POV**

I rushed into the manor once more and up the stairs. "Surprise I'm back." I said with a happy grin on my face as I strode to the attics stairs and headed up there. I turned around and leaned down on the railings. "Oh and Prue, if you think of using your powers again on me, little girl of mine than I'll just come right back."

"Why don't you have a scratch on you daddy?" Phoebe asked eyes wide as she stared up at me as she moved even closer to Prue's side.

"Oh I knew that Prue was going to use her powers against me so I just asked your mother's spirit to protect me." I said.

"Damn you." Prue stormed as she let go of her sisters and she rushed at me. She reached out to touch me but she stopped a mere inch away from me. "What the hell."

"Don't cuss at your mother's spirit, Prue it just isn't polite." I said folding my arms across my chest. "I'm to remain close to you girls until you three vanquish the water demon that killed your mother, so get used the fact all ready."

**Piper's POV**

I moved away from Phoebe and up the attic stairs and reached out to touch daddy and I was able to touch him, I guess mommy knows that I don't want to hurt daddy. Not like Prue. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms into daddy's waiting arms. I allowed him to pull me closer to him as I listened to his heart beat. "I'm glad that you want to finish this once and for all daddy, I'm glad that you are with us." I felt tears fall from my eyes. "It wouldn't be right to vanquish the demon that killed mommy without you."

**Prue's POV**

Shaking my head in disgust at my own mother, I rolled my eyes. Why did he have to come back? Our lives were so much better without him, and now that he has returned, the only good thing is that Paige is with us, but the bastard is even lying about her blood line. "Well, you and Phoebe may be glad that he is back...I never will be. Know this, even with our mother protecting you, that won't change my feelings about you Victor. You are the world's biggest scum, and you do not even deserve the title as a father."

"Prue," Phoebe said, and I knew once again she was mad with me.

"I didn't say that you and Piper have to think like that. I am not a total Grams clone," I muttered. "Now you may be in our lives, but don't expect any respect or love to come from me Victor," I growled vehemently. I really wanted to say that, fine I am glad he is coming, so maybe the water demon can finally take the victim it was supposed to take in the first place. Mom didn't deserve to die, he did. Tears once again entered my eyes, and I turned away from them, heading towards my room.

**Victor's POV**

"I'm sorry to have to use your mother like this girls, I wish I didn't have too." I said softly as Piper moved to my side so we could look down at Phoebe who was still standing in the second floor hall way with her arms across her chest. After Prue's door had closed, Phoebe had swung her eyes to stare at me hard.

"You should have just left daddy." She whispered as she shook her head. "If you had left us alone, than Prue would have calmed down. You should have just given her time."

"I couldn't leave, not with you girls going after the water demon." I said walking down the stairs past Piper and I felt Piper close on my heel. I stopped in front of Phoebe and put my arms around her shoulder, I felt her stiffen. "This isn't all about my being stubborn here is it, Phoebe? Why else are you mad at me?"

**Phoebe's POV**

Putting up Prue's glare, I just stayed silent. Dad looked hurt that I was so angry with him, but I really didn't care right now. "Can you please just leave?" I asked, not wanting to talk about it.

"Phoebe...I am not going anywhere," Daddy said, detangling himself from Piper's arms, and tried to reach out at me, but I walked back a couple steps, once again out of arms reach. "Phoebe...what's wrong?"

"Just leave Dad..." I growled, anger finally hitting my voice. "I don't want to talk about it," I said stubbornly.

"Phoebe...you can talk to me," Dad said.

"Victor, I told you no!" I shouted, and didn't fully realize that I had called him by his first name. Prue must have heard me yelling and she came out of her room, and walked over to me, wrapping her arm around me.

"Don't badger her. She doesn't have to say anything to you, she owes you nothing," Prue said, and I wrapped my arms around her.

**Victor's POV**

"It's because you yelled at her for her assuming that Paige's entire family is dead." Piper said softly from beside me. I looked shocked as I realized the bloomer of all mistakes that I had made with my little girl.

"Oh God, Phoebe I'm sorry. Truly I am." I shook my head. "There is no way that I can make this right with you, I can't tell you …." I shook my head once more and I turned and walked down the stairs to the ground floor.

"Great just great, I blew it big time Patty." I said to her spirit even though I knew that she couldn't visit and couldn't talk to me. Not yet; it wasn't time. But I felt comfort knowing that she was listening. "I didn't mean to blow up at the girls like that, especially not with Phoebe. Just I was so hurt that they would assume that Paige's family was dead and all."

"Daddy?" A soft voice said from behind me. I swung around and saw Piper standing there with her arms around her chest and a wide eyed sad look on her face. I put my arms around my daughter and pulled her to me.

**Piper's POV**

"He had a right to know the truth," I said as I saw Prue's angrily looking at me. But I also saw the sad look in Phoebe's eyes and I knew that she regretted her reaction to daddy's yelling at her earlier about assuming that Paige's family was dead. I knew that she regretted not telling daddy right from the start how upset she was when he had taken her to task.

"He didn't have the right to know!" Prue seethed. "He doesn't have a right to know why we are upset with him."

I sighed and shook my head. I walked past Prue and Phoebe and made my way down the stairs where I heard daddy talking so sadly to mommy's spirit. I couldn't let him be upset much longer so I stopped behind daddy and wrapped my arms across my chest and said "Daddy?"

Daddy swung around and saw me and he gathered me into his arms and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around his back and I simply rested my head against his chest and listened to his heart beat. I could tell that he was upset that Phoebe was upset with him by the way he was breathing.

**Phoebe's POV**

Sighing I pulled away from Prue, and picked up my teddy bear, walking towards my room. Prue's eyes trailed all the way back there, and I knew she would let me have my alone time like I want to have. I hoped that Daddy wouldn't be too mad at me, but I need to have my alone time, especially how Dad yelled at me about me assuming that Paige's blood relatives were dead. I felt bad that I assumed that, but he had no right to explode at me like that. I can see why that Prue was so antsy with him being back in our lives. Sitting down on my bed, and wrapped my arms around the teddy bear, and inhaled deeply, still barely smelling the fragence of burger frying...Prue and Grams always told me that Mommy smelt like that when she was at a job...and when she found out she was pregnant, she bought me this teddy bear after work one day. I miss you Mommy...why are you there for Daddy, but you aren't here for your daughters, who need you?

**Prue's POV**

I know that Phoebe won't want to be alone for a while, but in the meantime, I guess I'll have to try and make Piper's special tea for Phoebs...though I hate to admit that I am the worst cook that the world had ever seen. Walking downstairs, I saw Piper hugging Victor, and I barely held back a snort of disgust. I walked into the kitchen, and once again put on a tea pot to boil some water for Phoebe's tea.

I sighed, having a rare time thinking that this probably was my fault that Phoebe is upset with Victor, and that Victor was hurt that Phoebe was mad at him. Shaking my head of the thought, I transferred the boiled water to a mug, and found the tea, and put the tea bag in it, watching as the tea mixed with the water. I saw Victor walk in with Piper, and I resisted letting out another sigh. "What?" I asked, as I saw him looking at me.

"I didn't know you cooked," he said, and instantly the anger I felt, came back at full storm.

"As I have said so many times over the past two years, you don't know me. I don't want you to know me Victor. For your information, Piper is the one who cooks. So before you even try another lame ass attempt to 'reconnect' with me, try and not almost get me fired. I nearly lost my job today, and we almost could have lost the manor. So thanks for that Victor. Thanks for plaguing my work life as well as my social life," I spat, taking the tea, and roughly brushing past him, and headed up towards the stairs. I felt him grab my shoulder, and I let out a growl.

"Prue...why can't you just accept me back into your heart?" he asked.

"Go and be with Piper. She needs her father," I shot.

"So do you..." Victor said gently.

"Like I need a hole in my head," I shot back, at him. "Just leave Phoebe alone for a while," I advised, "nothing will stop me from protecting my sister, not even Mom protecting you with her magic," I pulled my arm from him, and headed upstairs once again. Going to Phoebe's door, I gently knocked. "Phoebs...its Prue," I said, and I heard the door unlock, and her opening it a crack. "I know you probably want to be alone...but I got some tea for you,"

Phoebe opened up the door, and I let me inside. I put the tea by her bedside, and we both sat on the bed. "Prue...I know why you fell antsy about him being here..."

"I know...and I should just keep my mouth shut when he is here, because I know you and Piper still love him. I just can't find anyway to trust him again..." and as an afterthought added, "even if I wanted to. But that doesn't mean you and Piper have to feel that way. That is just how I feel about him, and it doesn't affect what you think about him..." I whispered, and pulling her close to me.

**END CHAPTER TEN**


	11. Posion Ivy and a Special Summons

**Phoebe's POV**

Walking downstairs I saw Daddy sleeping on the couch. I barely got any sleep, because of how guilty I was feeling how I acted towards Daddy yesterday. He tried to apologize, but I wouldn't listen, and I feel so terrible about that right now. Walking downstairs I saw Daddy sleeping on the couch. That is when I realized how early it actually was. Prue wasn't even up yet, and yet here I was walking down the stairs.

As I headed towards the kitchen, I heard Daddy sighing in his sleep. Going into the kitchen, I started up the coffee, and made sure I made enough for Daddy as well. "Phoebe..." Daddy said in a sleepy voice. I turned around and saw Daddy with a look of surprise on his face.

**Victor's POV**

"Morning daddy." Phoebe said meekly looking at me in the face than quickly looked down. Her hands were playing with the end of her night shirt; I had to smile softly because I remembered she used to do that when she was a little girl and she felt bad for allowing her temper to get the better of her.

"Come here Lady Bug." I said softly holding my arms out for my youngest daughter to fall into them for the waiting hug that was waiting for her.

**Phoebe's POV**

I instantly fell into my Daddy's arms, and buried my head into his chest. "I'm sorry Daddy," I whispered. Daddy wrapped his arms around me, and I wished it would just stay like this for a while.

"Shh don't worry Phoebs," he whispered to my hair.

"I thought you would go away...after how I just stayed away from you," I murmured.

"No...I am not breaking my promise...I am never leaving you girls..." Daddy whispered.

**Prue's POV**

As I walked downstairs, I smelt coffee, and wondered who would be up this early. I walked into the kitchen and saw Victor hugging Phoebe. It is way too early for him to be here; I really don't understand why he had to stay here. I didn't say anything else about it, since Phoebe and Piper are going to need him. A very small part of me was glad that he was here, finally being a father to Phoebe and Piper, who desperately wanted him in their lives. Surprising myself, I didn't make one snaky comment about Victor being here. I just grabbed a couple mugs, and waited for the coffee to brew.

After a couple minutes, Phoebe pulled away from Victor and turned to me. "You doing ok Phoebe?" I asked, as I grabbed a slice of bread. Grimacing, I knew I would burn toast if I tried to use Piper's toaster.

"Yeah...I'm ok," Phoebe said, wiping some more oncoming tears from her face. Phoebe took the bread from me, and threw a couple slices in the toaster. I gave her a smile, and chose to ignore Victor, and try to be a little more sisterly towards Phoebe.

**Piper's POV**

I awoke feeling my arm inch like a hound dog with a whole circus of fleas. I moaned as I opened my eyes and I quickly rolled up my sleeves of my night shirt and I saw the red rash seeping up my arm. I sat up quickly as I started to scratch like mad on my arm but I felt that my other arm itch just as much and also my chest and my face. Well I began to move my fingers around quickly trying to get all the inching places all at one time; but darn it all my legs started to itch also. I kicked my covers from my body and looked down at my bare legs and I saw red streaks up and down my legs. I groaned as I recognized the rash, redness and the inches. Poison Ivy.

_How did I get poison ivy? There is none around the Manor? _My eyes opened wide as I realized _when I_ had been around the poison plants, it was yesterday at the lake when Sam accidentally shoved me into the planets. But what was so curious is on why it showed up so quickly; I mean it normally takes a full three days of inching for the tale tell signs to show up.

"Leo!" I shouted as I winched in pain. "Leo I need you well bad." I cried out as I scratched more fiercely than a moment before.

Millions of sparkling lights lit up at the end of my bed and slowly to my mind formed into my and my sisters' whitelighter, Leo Wyatt. I breathed in relief. "I need you to heal me, Leo, I have poison ivy."

"How did you get poison ivy?" Leo asked as he rushed over and sat down next to me on the side of the bed. He held out his hands and soft white light glowed down on my arm, he frowned after five minutes.

"What's going on?" I hissed. "Why am I not healing? The inching is just getting worse and worse."

"I don't understand." Leo said with a shake of his head. The glow left his hands and my skin felt on fire and not the warm kind that I felt when Leo's hands were over my arm.

"Leo this is the freaking Elders doing, get your ass up there and find out what the hell they want from me? Tell them that they are playing dirty and I won't have it." I leaned forward and gripped Leo's arm tightly trying desperately not to scratch.

"Look just try not scratch and take a bath in calamine lotion." Leo put a hand over mine. "Add oatmeal to it; it will help with the inching." He took my hand slowly from his body and let me go. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He orbed without waiting for me to speak again.

I moaned as I watched Leo's last sparkling lights disappear; I had hated calling Leo Wyatt to come and heal me. If I had my way I would never set eyes on my white lighter ever again. Not after he had gone and healed Dan from Phoebe beating the shit out of him after I did the dirty with him two days previous. But I was in too much agony to feel ashamed on knowing that Leo Wyatt knew that I was really truly a dirty horny slut.

But now that Leo had disappeared from my sight my eyes closed and I fell back onto the bed with tears running down my checks. I cried heartbreaking sobs which I knew would not soon cease.

**Victor's POV**

"So how did you sleep, Prue?" I asked taking the mug that Phoebe had offered.

"Just fine and dandy." Prue snorted through her nose as she took the plate with the toast that Phoebe had finished piling up over to the table.

I set the mug on the counter and picked up the spatula and used it in the pan where the three cheese omelet was. I checked it to make sure that it was ready to leave the frying pan. I smiled as I saw the golden brown bottom, I very carefully picked up the hot frying pan and I gently scooted the omelet onto the waiting plate. I titled my head over to where Prue was sitting and Phoebe took the plate and walked over and put the plate next to Prue. "Seeing how you are the oldest, Prue, you get the pleasure on eating my famous three cheese omelet." I said while cracking more eggs to make the second omelet of the morning.

**Prue's POV**

I did want to say I would rather barf than eat anything he made, instead I just politely said, "No thank you," I said, pushing the plate away, and going into the fridge to grab the jam. I really didn't care if Victor was hurt that I refused to eat his eggs. Knowing him, he probably did something to them. Grabbing a butter knife, I spread some jelly on my half piece of toast, and took a bite.

"Prue...aren't you hungrier than that?" Phoebe questioned, bringing the plate closer to where I was sitting. I'll just grab a bagel on the way to work, if he even lets me go. God he is a plague.

"No...I'm not very hungry," I lied. "I'll see if Piper wants it," Finally seeing Victor's face it showed some hurt on it. Did I strike a nerve already? Wow that's a new record. "Don't be such a woman," I muttered, walking out of the kitchen, with an eye roll.

**Victor's POV**

I blinked in disappointment that Prue didn't want to eat my cooking. I sighed deeply as I looked down at the frying pan and I saw that the second omelet was finished, I lifted it and put it onto the waiting plate. "This is for you," I said looking into Phoebe's concerned eyes. "You don't have to eat it if you don't want to." I sighed as I turned from the stove top and carried the pan to the sink where I turned the water on and began to wash the pan. I was careful to use the brush on every surface of the pan, knowing that this pan was Piper's favorite one to cook the smaller items.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Daddy...of course I want to eat your cooking," I said, but didn't take the plate quite yet. As he washed Piper's pan, I wrapped my arms around him from the behind. "I love anything you do for me Daddy," I murmured. Daddy gently put the pan down and turned around, wrapping his arms around me as well.

"Thanks Ladybug," he whispered into my hair.

"I love you Daddy..." I murmured to him. He gave me a smile, and I grabbed the plate and sat down at the table and took a bite out of the eggs. My eyes popped open...it tasted so good. It reminded me a little of Piper's omelets, which in turn reminded me of Grams'. Although...it was a little more special, since it was Daddy who made it for me. Daddy smiled as I continued to eat his omelet. As I continued to eat, I wondered if Daddy was going to eat. "Daddy...aren't you hungry?"

**Victor's POV**

I shook my head. "No, I'm not." I sighed as I picked up my mug of coffee and I walked over and sat down next to my youngest daughter. I took a sip and looked at my baby girl over the mug.

"Why aren't you hungry, daddy?" Phoebe asked as she brought her fork up once more took a bite of the omelet. I could tell that she truly enjoyed the meal I made her. I lowered the mug to rest in between my hands as I smiled at my daughter.

"When I know that there is a demon to vanquish or fight; I don't eat much. Not until the vanquish is over with." I sighed as the water demon came to the full most of my mine yet again. I shook my head and saw Phoebe put her fork down on her plate. "Hey now, I didn't mean for you to stop eating; now I expect you to eat all that omelet."

"It tastes like Grams' and Piper's cooking." Phoebe said with a smile as she picked up the fork once more.

"Well I have always loved to cook; I loved helping your grandmother; my mother when I was a boy and I just developed my cooking skills. Whenever your Grams wasn't cooking for you girls; she allowed me in her kitchen to cook." I said with fondly as I remembered my mother, and living at the manor with Patty and Penny after Patty and I were married. "Matter of fact Piper learned how to cook from me mostly in her childhood; when I was still living at the manor; Piper only wanted to cook by my side. It wasn't until after your mother's death and I left again, that Piper allowed your Grams to help her in the kitchen." I frowned at the last thought. I sighed as I tapped my right hand against the mug.

"The past is the past daddy," Phoebe softly said as she leaned over and put her hand over mine, my hand stopped tapping.

"Yes, but what I did in the past was rotten, and it can never be changed." I said with a frown.

**Phoebe's POV**

"We all have bad pasts Daddy," I murmured. "It is better to just to try and forget about the bad and learn from the mistakes we made..." I know I made some pretty big mistakes...sheesh. "And no I do not want to tell you about any of it," I said to him, as he opened his mouth to ask what bad past I had. "As long as you are here with us...you have nothing to worry about."

**Prue's POV**

As I walked upstairs, I heard sniffling in Piper's room. Gently knocking on the door, "Piper...are you ok in there?"

"I'm fine Prue..." Piper choked out.

"Can I come in Piper?" I asked, worried about my little sister.

"No," she murmured. I sighed, but trying to be more sisterly, maybe I should suggest seeing Victor.

"Want me to go get Victor?" I asked.

"He is your Dad too Prue. And no," Piper said a little angrily.

"Piper...are you sure you're ok?" I asked, tempting to just open Piper's door up.

"I'll be ok Prue...but I just want to be alone," Piper said a little more calmly.

"Ok..." I sighed, "Just call me if you want to talk ok? I am heading to work..." I said gently.

"Thanks Prue," Piper said, and I walked downstairs, grabbing my purse. Victor was downstairs talking with Phoebe. Please don't let him see me; please don't let him see me. I kept chanting in my mind, and just when I thought I would get away...

"Prue..." Victor said. What the hell does he want? I turned around, and wrapped my arms across my chest.

"What?" I asked in an aggravated voice. "Coming to ground me from going to work?" I said sarcastically.

**Victor's POV**

"Is Piper coming down for her omelet?" I asked looking up the stairs fully expecting to see Piper coming down.

"No." Prue snorted.

"Did you tell her that I made an omelet for her?" I asked. "Well that you didn't want the omelet that I made especially for you; and that you decided that she can have it if she wanted it?"

"No." Prue said and turned and started to walk to the front door.

"Prue!" I sternly said.

"I'm late for work." Prue said without turning her head to look at me and she reached the door and yanked it opened and she slammed it shut.

I sighed through my nose. I went to the stairs and headed upstairs to my middle daughter's room. I stopped outside of the door and I leaned my ear against it as I heard Piper crying inside. _Patty, what should I do? I don't want to make Piper upset like I did yesterday; but I need to be there for her? If I knock than she won't open the door for me, should I just give her space and give her time?_

**Piper's POV**

I stood to my feet and I walked over to my locked door, I knew that Prue wasn't on the other side because she told me that she left for work; and I knew that she would honor my request on being left alone. She knew that by the tone of my voice that I didn't want to see her or anyone. I unlocked my door and slowly pulled it opened resisting the urge to itch.

"Piper….." Daddy said with a gasp as he stared wide eyed at me.

"Hi Daddy." I said weakly. "How's your morning going?" For the lack of anything else to say.

"Oh baby." Daddy moved forward to hug me but I quickly backed away. "Don't daddy, its poison ivy. I got it yesterday when Sam accidentally pushed me into the plants outside his shack, and the Elders for some stupid reason decided to speed up the process. Leo can't heal me; he's up there trying to find out what the hell the Elders are thinking of doing this to me."

**Prue's POV**

Great Victor probably went to go check on Piper. Well I didn't say anything that would imply that I did or did not talk to her. Well whatever, I need to focus on getting to work and not let Victor grind my nerves. My cell phone went off, "Prue Halliwell," I said, starting up my car.

"Please tell me you are coming to work," Jack said.

"On my way now," I said with a sigh. "I'll see you in a bit Jack," I said, hanging up the phone.

**Phoebe's POV**

I sighed as I watched Daddy go after Prue. I knew it ended up bad, because Prue slammed the door. Putting my plate down, I walked after Daddy as he went upstairs. I gasped when I saw Piper. "Piper..."

**Piper's POV**

Fresh tears run down my checks at Phoebe's concern voice. I couldn't help it but I knelt down to my knees and I bowed my head and I cried like I hadn't cried since I was six years old with the chicken pox.

"Don't touch her Phoebe," I heard daddy say above me. "Its poison ivy and the Elders don't want Leo to heal her right now."

"Oh Piper." Phoebe softly said as moved towards me; I saw her feet stop in front of me. I kept my eyes down as I cried more tears.

"Phoebe, I need you to get the bath going; and I'm going to need you to get enough calamine lotion and oatmeal in there to ease Piper's inching pain." Daddy said in a take charge voice. "Piper darling I'm going to go get a jacket and some gloves and than I'm going to help you into the bathroom, "Phoebe please make sure that you have a jacket on and gloves when you help Piper get into the tub."

"Yes daddy." Phoebe said as she quickly walked away from me and I heard her and daddy go down the stairs. I started to shake because I felt chills run up and down my hot body. Daddy was soon back at my side and I felt his long sleeved arms snake around my waist and his gloved hand on my arm and I was suddenly on my feet and leaning against Daddy's chest.

Daddy led me into the bathroom where Phoebe was waiting and turned me over to Phoebe. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at daddy. "Thank you daddy."

"I'll come and check on you in a bit sweetheart." With that daddy closed the bathroom door.

**Phoebe's POV**

"I hope she is going to be ok," I murmured gently. Daddy gave me a smile after taking off his gloves and jacket, and I did the same; he pulled me into a hug.

"She'll be fine sweetie," Daddy said to me.

"Maybe I should call Prue," I said, pulling away from Dad heading towards the cordless phone.

"I'm here Ladybug," he said, and that made me stop dialing Prue's cell phone number.

"I know that Daddy," I said. Prue was always there for us whenever one of us was hurt, so it was gut instinct to call her first, and not Dad.

**Victor's POV**

I watched as Phoebe continued to dial Prue's number and I smiled softly. I was glad that Phoebe went to Prue first for this. I was happy to see how close the girls were and knew that when one of them were in trouble or hurt, or sick that the other two would be there to comfort her.

"Prue, it's Phoebe …" Phoebe said into the phone. Her body tensed as she turned quickly away from me. "Yes daddy is still here, but that's not why I'm calling you. It's … Prue get over it all ready. God you are such a freaking broken record. No daddy isn't going to leave until the water demon is vanquished. He loves you …. Prue …." Phoebe pulled the phone away from her ear and just clenched it tightly in her hand. "She's not coming." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, Phoebe." I said softly walking over to my youngest daughter and wrapping my arms around her and pulling her to me. She rested her head against my chest and I felt the tears fall. "Things will get better, I promise. I time." I said trying to believe my own words.

**Prue's POV**

I shouldn't have been so snappy with Phoebe...but I do not want to hear that some scumbag of a father loves me, and I sighed looking at the phone as I stayed parked in front of Bucklands. Just as I was about to dial the house number, someone knocked on my window, and I barely stopped myself from sending the person away with a swish of my hand, but sighed when I saw it was Jack. I got out of the car, and he said, "I thought you were going to leave me high and dry again,"

"Yeah, sorry about that," I murmured quickly, still a little worried about my sisters.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Dad...I don't think they will. I mean, with Piper hating me and Paige, and Prue not getting over her anger-,"

"Phoebe, Piper doesn't hate you," Daddy whispered, pulling my chin up, as tears continued to stream down my face.

"Yes she does, because she thinks that I told you what she doesn't want me to say to anyone...and I haven't told anyone. Now she hates me because she thinks I told Leo," I said, crying trying to push Dad away. Instead he just brought me closer, and I leaned into him once again, as he comforted me once again.

**Piper's POV**

I slowly and painfully peeled off my night clothes and my underwear crying silent tears all the way through. The sheer air that hit my body made the poison ivy tingle. I couldn't bear it much longer and I had to moan softly as I moved my way towards the bath tub that was filled with the oatmeal, and water. I bit my tongue as I climbed into the bath tub and eased down so the oatmeal water could cover my body. I was relieved to see that all my important parts were covered; I looked towards the door and opened my mouth to call out for Phoebe.

**Leo's POV**

I orbed into the hallway and sighed deeply. Victor and Phoebe pulled away and looked at me waiting to see what the Elders had to say. "The Elders used the poison ivy that Piper had fallen into yesterday to their advantage."

"Duh." Phoebe said with a roll of her eyes. "Tell us something we don't know."

"The Elders don't want Piper to go with you three to the lake; they want her to stay at the manor." I said looking meaningfully into Victor's eyes. "They want me to stay with her while you three question Sam and to pretty much force Sam to tell you everything that he knows about the water demon. And Patty."

"Sam won't talk. We tried yesterday. He is very stubborn and he won't budge." Phoebe said in an annoyed voice.

"The Elders give you permission to use magic on him; and they gave you permission to snoop through his things." I said with a firm nod.

"So Sam knows about magic …." Phoebe said thoughtfully tilting her head.

"Yes." I said tensing up.

But thankfully Phoebe dropped that line of thought and she looked at me with a weird sad look on her face. "How did you know about Piper and …."

I knew she was talking about Dan and I knew that Victor didn't know what happened the other day. "I sensed her. The Elders didn't want magic exposed so they sent me."

"Oh Leo." Phoebe softly said. "How much did you see?"

"Enough." I said softly.

Phoebe moved close to me and reached up and stroked my left side of the face with her hand. "I'm so sorry Leo."

"I'm not the one who is in pain here." I said softly. Before Phoebe could say anything else Piper's voice came out of the bathroom door.

"Phoebe." She sounded weak and in pain. I wish I could heal her but the Elders forbid me too.

**Phoebe's POV**

I pulled my hand away from Leo, and walked towards the bathroom. Pulling on my gloves again, I opened the door. "Hey hunny," I whispered, closing the door behind me. Piper looked terrible, and I felt so bad for her. "Is there anything I can get you?" I asked, kneeling down next to her, my mind still thinking about what Leo said about we were allowed to use magic on Sam...we should have just let Prue use the Truth Spell. We could have known why he was hiding things.

"I want mommy." Piper whispered as tears fell from her eyes. "I want my mommy."

"I'm sorry Piper, I can't summon Mommy," I whispered. Piper stayed silent, and I felt bad for her. "Piper...the Elders..."

"What about those bastards?" Piper growled angrily.

"Honey, they don't want you to go to the lake with me, Prue, and Daddy," I started to explain.

"What the fuck!" Piper shouted but than she winched in pain and more tears fell from her eyes. "Just get my mommy than I'll stay home in peace. I just want my mommy."

"Piper, please try and calm down..." I said, knowing that she was going to explode. "Leo is going to be here with you, to make sure no demons don't show up while we are gone,"

Piper suddenly sat forward and lucky for her the water and the oatmeal still covered her breasts from view. "Hell no. There is no way Leo Wyatt is going to remain in this house. I want him out, Phoebe." She put her hands on the edge of the bathtub and she tried to stand but she fell back into the tub and she slammed her head against the bathroom tile wall hard and she sobbed.

"Piper...please, he is just outside that door,"

"**I DON'T FUCKING CARE**!" Piper screamed turning red in her face. "**I DON'T WANT LEO WYATT IN THIS MANOR ANY LONGER! NOW YOU FUCKING** **ORB YOURSELF OUT OF HERE LEO NOW!"** She screamed red faced at the door.

"I can't. I'm sorry, Piper." Leo's voice said through the door.

Piper once again tried to get out of the tub, but once again she fell back against the tile wall hard. I heard a crack.

"Piper, take a deep breath," I commanded quickly. "Now I want you to stop acting like this. I know you are pissed off at me and Leo already, but you need to stop this. You need to be more careful, because those bastards up there will not let Leo heal you!"

Piper took a few deep breaths and she looked up at me with such tears in her eyes that it brought me back to when she was six and she had the chicken pox. Mommy was still alive than. I was only three at the time so I don't remember clearly everything that happened; but I do remember Piper's eyes. "I just want my mommy. Phoebe please just go and get mommy." Piper whispered.

"I'll try sweetie, but I can't promise that she will come,"

"Thank you Phoebe. You are a good sister." Piper leaned back and closed her eyes; but I could still see the tears falling.

"You want me to go call Prue?" I questioned softly.

"No." Piper's eyes burst opened.

"Ok...I'll go try and summon Mom, ok?" I said. "Let me just go grab the crystals, and I'll be right back," Piper nodded, and I walked out of the room. Dad and Leo instantly turned their worried gazes back at me.

**Victor's POV**

"She wants mommy." Phoebe softly said after she had closed the bathroom door. "I told her that I would go and get the crystals."

"You can't summon your mother Phoebe." I shook my head.

"Go to hell dad. Just go to hell." Phoebe hissed as she moved past me to the attic stairs. I followed behind her and into the attic. "I'm sorry Phoebe, but you girls aren't allowed to see your mother yet." I said as I watched her storm over to the box where the crystals were kept.

With her hands still on the box she turned her head and spit out "and how do you know that we can't summon mommy, hmmm daddy." Her right eye brow shot up. "Oh that's right; you are so into magic now – that you know all there is too know about summoning."

"It's true, Phoebe. The Elders don't fell that you and your sisters are emotionally ready to see your mother." Leo said stepping forward.

"Fuck the Elders." Phoebe spat out with angry tears in her eyes. She turned around letting go of the box and she stared wide eyed at us. "Do they bloody know … or even care that Piper right now is in the bath tub sobbing because she is in so much pain with the poison ivy that _they_ have deemed necessary to give her!" She took a shaky breath. "Oh Piper wants now is her mother, she just wants her mommy to use her magical mommy's touch so she can feel better."

I walked over to my youngest daughter and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me. I closed my eyes as I felt Phoebe break. _Patty, what should I do? _

_Summon me._ Patty's voice whispered in my ear. _It's time Victor. _

I opened my eyes and gently pulled Phoebe's head away from me so I could look down into her eyes. "Summon your mother, Phoebe." I leaned down and kissed my youngest daughter gently on the forehead.

**Phoebe's POV**

Pulling myself away from Dad, I went towards the Book, crystals in hand. Dad followed me to the book, and I sighed. I never tried summoning Mom before, and who knew how powerful this spell was. "Ok, Dad I am not sure if this bugs Paige, but it is bugging me. Go see how Leo's doing," I said, making him scoot back a little bit.

Daddy sighed deeply and opened his mouth to say something; than he snapped it closed. He nodded and turned and walked away from me and stood next to Leo. He turned his eyes to me. "Look up the 'Return from the other side' spell."

"I know which spell it is Dad," I snapped at him. Rereading the spell, and how to set up the candles, I walked over to the candles, and lit them one by one. Closing my eyes I chanted, "_Hear these words, hear the rhyme, spirit from the other side, come to thee, I summon thee, cross now the Great Divide,_"

I opened my eyes and just simply watched as millions of lights light up inside the candle and slowly ever so slowly the lightest touch of my mother finally began to appear. Suddenly all my anger and tension feelings for daddy went away as I just held my breath as I watched my mother's spirit slowly began to take a more solid form. When the lights stopped moving she was still in spirit form and I could see right through her white dress to the wall opposite her. But I didn't care. Here in front of me was my long lost mommy. The mommy that I never got a chance to know. "Hello my darling." Mommy softly said as she held out her arms for me ...

"Mommy," I whispered, as she stepped away from the candles and become flesh and blood. I stood there in shook and Mommy walked over to me, and wrapped her arms around me. Burying my head into her shoulder I started to cry a little bit.

"Oh don't cry Phoebe," she whispered, and pulled away slightly to take a look at my tear streaked face.

"I love you Phoebe darling. And I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you while you were growing up." Mommy softly said slowly wiping the tears that fell from my eyes onto my cheeks.

"I missed you Mommy," I whispered, suddenly feeling like I was four years old.

**Patty's POV**

"I'm here now darling." I said leaning down and kissing away my daughters tears. I pulled away as I saw that her tears were just too many to kiss away. I just pulled simply pulled her to me and held her as she broke completely down. I looked over her shoulder at Victor and Leo. I mouthed "Thank you." To them and they simply nodded and than turned as in one record and walked over and sat down on the sofa that was against the wall.

Phoebe finally pulled herself together and she pulled away from me and stepped back. "I'm so glad that I was able to summon you mommy. Now more than any time."

"Why is that darling?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"It's Piper." Phoebe whispered.

I nodded to let her know that I knew what she was talking about. But I also let her know by my eyes that she needed to vocally say what was on her heart. She looked sideways over to the couch. "There are no secrets here, Phoebe."

Phoebe sighed and nodded. She turned back to me and started to speak. "Piper has poison ivy. The Elders felt the need to cover her body to cause her to remain at the manor instead of going to the lake too once again force Sam to tell us the truth on your ….." here she broke off with tears in her eyes.

"My death," I said in a firm voice.

"Yes." Phoebe whispered and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Who is Sam, mom?"

"I can't tell you that. You girls must learn about Sam in your own time." I said firmly. "This isn't an order from the Elders; they would have me tell you all. But I feel that to understand this part of my life; you girls must go through the process of finding out for yourselves."

"But why mommy?" Phoebe asked.

"How do you see me darling?" I gently asked.

"As my mommy. The center of my being. Even through you died before I got to really know you." Phoebe said.

"But you don't see me as a mere human." I said softly.

"No." Phoebe said in a little girl's voice.

"By the end of today you will." I said. "Now tell me what is going on with Piper." I said bringing us back to why Phoebe had to summon me.

"Well Leo orbed up to the Elders to find out why they did this to Piper; they told him that Piper was to remain at the manor; and that Leo was to remain at the manor with her. While Prue, daddy and I go to the lake. Which Prue won't be happy about." Phoebe softly said.

I sighed deeply.

"Well when I told Piper this she freaked out and screamed that Leo had to f …." Phoebe blushed.

"I all ready know what Piper screamed at Leo, darling." I said with a nod. "I do watch you girls after all."

Phoebe eyes widen. "Than you know," she whispered.

"Yes darling I know." I said looking deeply into Phoebe's eyes. "Leave Piper to me and I'll make sure that she completely understands that you have her back and that you haven't gone back on your promise to her."

Phoebe sighed and nodded. "Piper is still in the bath tub waiting for me to return with the crystals to summon you." She smiled softly. "Now we can just go down and surprise her."

I shook my head. "No darling, we won't. You and your father will be leaving now to go on your mission."

"But mom, Piper is expecting me to help her out of the bath tub and to rub calamine lotion on her." Phoebe said.

"I'm sorry darling, but the only way the Elders would allow me to come now is to send you and your father on your way." I replied.

"Well at least I get to see you later tonight." Phoebe said brightening up.

"I'm sorry darling, but I'll be gone by the time you get back home." I gently said.

"But mommy that's not fair." Phoebe cried.

"I'm sorry but that's how it's opposed to be." I said.

"But Prue will want to see you." Phoebe said.

I shook my head. "Prue isn't meant to see me right now."

"But why not?" Phoebe cried.

"Because Prue isn't ready. Now you best get going. You are wasting day light." I said gently moving towards my daughter and pulling her into a tight hug.

Phoebe pulled back. "Well I be able to summon you again?"

"When the time is right." I said softly. I stepped away and said "Blessed be."

Phoebe looked like she wanted to say something else but she took another deep and long look at me and than she sighed. "Come on daddy." With that she left the attic with Victor close behind her.

**END CHAPTER ELEVEN**


	12. Tending to Piper and Getting to the Lake

**Piper's POV**

I opened my eyes and noticed that Phoebe hadn't returned yet with the crystals so we could summon mommy. I looked to the wall where the small round modern clock was softly ticking away and I saw that I had been in the bathtub for a half hour. I knew that Phoebe had left the bathroom twenty minutes ago and I frowned darkly as I realized that Phoebe was taking her sweet ass time getting back to me.

"Phoebe Halliwell … well the hell are you." I breathed as I slowly stood up from the cold bath water and saw that the oatmeal was still sticking to my body. I sighed as I turned and bent and pulled the stopper from the tub – I lifted the tap that would bring the water up to the shower head and I turned the water on as hot as I could take it. I stood up and just stood underneath the shower head and I pulled the shower curtain around to help prevent the water from falling onto the bathroom floor. I stood underneath the water for ten minutes before I grabbed the shampoo and began to lather it into my hair. After I washed the shampoo out of my hair I put my favorite bath scent onto the wash cloth and carefully moved it around my body so I could wash off the oatmeal. I winched as I felt the inching take over once more. I bit my tongue as I stood underneath the hot water and washed the soap off of my hot and tingling body.

I slowly turned off the water and I stood dripping in the bathtub and allowed the cool air to hit my body full on. It felt good but I soon got the chills once more. I pulled the curtain away from the tub and carefully stepped onto the rug and I reached for my towel and I felt tears fall from my eyes as I felt the pain of the poison ivy once more. Damn those stupid meddling Elders. They did this to me. They will pay. Some how – someday they will pay. Otherwise my name wouldn't be Piper Halliwell.

I slowly wrapped the towel around my back and brought the ends up to cover my chest and I carefully tucked the towel in my cleavage to keep the towel from slipping. I moved to the door and opened it and found the hallway thankfully empty.

I walked to my bedroom and just managed to shut my door when I heard footsteps on the attic stairs. I breathed in relief that I won't have to face Leo with just a towel on. I knew that Leo was still in the manor – one because Leo had said that he couldn't leave the manor after I screamed at him to fucking leave. And two - I can always tell when Leo Wyatt was around. He was my soul mate after all and I was connected to him.

My chest tightened up as I thought of Leo. I didn't want to feel him; not ever again. I don't have the right to feel him. He's not mine. He never was. That is why I'm fighting my war to rid myself of all thoughts and feelings of him. And if I have to cut him out of my life as my white lighter – than that's what I will do. I leaned against my dresser as I fought to get my breath back and the silent tears to finish.

I finally got a gripe of myself and I walked to my closet where I found some of the silk material that I owned. I walked to my dresser and pulled out my silk underwear and slipped it on before I moved over and pulled the towel off my hot and sticky skin. I knew that I couldn't put anything else on without a healthy dose of calamine lotion. I picked up the towel and covered my breast and I walked to the bedroom – I opened it and called out. "Phoebe can you please get the calamine lotion and come to my room?" I didn't wait for Phoebe to answer. I just closed my door and made my way to my bed and I carefully laid down on it and waited for the cooling hands of my baby sister to help ease my pain and the heat of my skin. I close my eyes.

**Leo's POV**

After Phoebe and Victor had left the attic, I closed my eyes and I sensed Phoebe leaving the manor. I waited until I sensed her and Victor turn onto the street they needed to turn on before I opened my eyes and faced Patty. "So you know why the Elders granted you the privilege to be summoned now?"

Patty wiped the tears from her eyes with the Kleenex that Victor had handed to her during her tearful reunion with Phoebe. "I'm here so Piper can finally find the letter that I wrote to Sam – the letter that I never gave to Sam. The letter that I was never able to finish." She breathed in deep as she collected herself once more.

I nodded.

"Piper is going to be so hurt when she learns of my affair with Sam. She is going to feel so betrayed over my affair against her father." Patty softly said. She shook her head. "We best get down there; she'll be needing the calamine lotion soon. And with both Prue and Phoebe gone; I'll have to do it." With that she went to the attic door and walked out of the room.

I sighed as I slowly followed Patty out of the attic and down the stairs. I heard Piper's bedroom door close softly as we were walking down. I sighed softly and my face showed my emotions. But I didn't know that I was showing emotions until Patty spoke.

"Piper will understand that it's ok for witches and white lighters too be in love." Patty said placing a hand on my shoulders.

"But she will still know that they can never be together. That the Elders will be against it for all time. That it's not worth the losing battle." I shook my head as I orbed out of the second floor bedroom.

I was in the kitchen getting out the calamine lotion as I heard Piper call out from the second floor for Phoebe to come and rub the lotion on her. I orbed back into the hallway and saw Patty just reappearing and Piper's door shutting once more. "Why didn't you let Piper see you?" I asked confused.

"It was time yet." Patty said.

I handed Patty the lotion and watched as she walked to Piper's closed door and opened it and walked through and closed the door behind her. I leaned against the wall and I just stared at the closed door to my soul mates bedroom.

**Victor's POV**

After Phoebe and I left the attic and silently walked down the stairs to the main floor of the manor I paused and waited for Phoebe to say something. Even to tell me not to brother going to the lake with her and Prue. But nothing, Phoebe just walked silently to the front door and pulled the door open and walked through it. I sighed deeply and followed my youngest daughter to my car and I used my automatic lock too unlock the car and Phoebe silently got into the passenger side and buckled her seat belt. She stared forward.

I opened my door and got in and shut the door. I started the car after I buckled myself in – I backed out of the driveway and turned down Prescott street and made my way away from the manor. "Do you want to go to Prue's office or do you just want to call her?"

"We better go just go. She'll just hang up and not brother showing up. Not with you tagging along." Phoebe said in a mono toneless voice as she continued to stare out the front window.

I drove in silence until we were half way to Prue's office. "Phoebe are you all right darling?" I softly asked looking quickly at my silent daughter who was still staring out the front window and who had frankly hadn't moved a muscle since she got into the car.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Just peachy," I murmured, still staring out the window. I felt Daddy gaze at me for a moment before paying attention to driving once again. I closed myself from not being able to see Mommy, and focused on the road seeing where Dad was driving us. I stayed silent the drive to Bucklands, despite Dad trying to get me to open up. "I'd better just go and get her. You'll just antagonize her," I said to him firmly.

"Prue isn't going to come willing-," Dad started but I shook my head vehemently at him.

"You are just thinking of little Prue, not who she grew up to be Dad. I grew up with her, so I am going to go get her. She may not be happy about coming, but she will do it anyway. It's just how she is," I said to him, managing to keep the hurt I was still hiding from Dad for not raising us. I shut the passenger door before he opened up his mouth again. I walked towards Buckland's and as I put my hand on the door, I felt a premonition coming, and saw Prue and Jack in the middle of a meeting, and as soon as it came it went. I felt Dad's hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. "I'm fine," I told him, and walked into the building.

As I got towards Prue's office, I stopped to wait for her to come out. Dad followed me into the building and I sighed. "Dad...you do understand why I am telling you to wait out in the car don't you?" Dad gave me a sad look, and I sighed knowing I was hurting him not showing any emotion at the moment, but I needed to focus on the vanquish. "No Dad, don't go in there," I said yanking him away from the door. "If we go in there, Prue can get fired from her job, and she'll never forgive you," Dad heaved a big sigh, and I pulled him fully from the door to wait for Prue to come out.

**Prue's POV**

Finally boss man, you sure do love the sound of your voice don't ya? As soon as we were dismissed, I walked out of the room, doing my best to ignore Jack. As I neared my office, my anger spiked up seeing Victor waiting outside my office. After fixing him with a 'what the hell are you doing here' glare, I looked towards Phoebe...and she looked like me when Andy died. Totally zoning Victor out, I gently grabbed Phoebe's arm and led her away from Victor. "What's going on Phoebe?"

"The Elders are going to let us use the m word on Sam," Phoebe said with an annoyed eye roll. I felt my blood starting to boil, but I focused on Phoebe.

"Ok, let's go," I said, still totally ignoring Victor. "So do you want to ride with Victor, or come with me?" I asked her, warily eying our estranged father. Phoebe looked between me and Victor, and grabbed my arm. I was in shock; she normally always wanted to be with Victor.

"I'll go with you," she murmured.

"Victor, maybe you should just go back to your comfy condo," I snapped at him, finally acknowledging him with my voice.

"No, I am going with you girls," he said. When the hell is he going to let us go? It was his own damn fault for missing our childhood, so I don't see why the hell he is bothering now. Phoebe gave me a cool it look, and I sighed. Whatever was bothering her, didn't affect her that much. "Fine, we'll meet you there," I growled, still pissed he was coming with us.

**Victor's POV**

"No." I said firmly grabbing Prue's shoulder to stop her from leaving. "I'm going in the same car as you. You may drive." I said firmly as I walked passed my oldest daughter before she could say anything too me. "I'll meet you at your car." I said and walked from the office building with my head straight forward – my back straight and my shoulders tensed up for the fight that I knew was going to come. But I knew Prue – she would not embarrass herself in front of her co workers and scream at me. No she'll wait until we were out of ear shot.

**Prue's POV**

Who the fuck does he think he is? I pulled away from Phoebe, and stalked over to him. I gripped his shoulder forcefully, and pulled him to a disclosed part of Bucklands. "I don't know who you think you are, but I bought my car with my own damn money, without your or Grams' help, so I am not letting you in there. You are going to stop being a dick, and stuff your god damn ego I inherited up your ass, and drive your own damn car to the lake," I said, pushing him into the wall before walking off. If anyone saw it, they should know better than not to mess with me.

Phoebe walked towards Victor, and I saw her restraining him. I stopped and started to murmur a spell that wouldn't let Victor in my car, and I swear to God, if those god damn Elders interfere, I will cross to the other side. "Come on Phoebe," I called over my shoulder, and Phoebe reluctantly walked over to me, and saw Victor rushing to catch up to us. We stormed over to my car, and I jumped in the driver's seat, and Phoebe went into the passenger seat. Well if the spell didn't work, I will call security on his ass. And of course my spell didn't work, and he tried to open my back door. I rolled down the window, keeping my telekinesis on the lock so he couldn't open the door. "If you try to get into my car Victor, I will call security on your ass and force you to stay the hell out of my car,"

**Victor's POV  
**

I just smiled. "Go ahead Prue," I said and I reached out and lifted the lock and I saw Prue's face as her powers back fired. "Oh and the Elders aren't the ones helping me here. Your mother is." I very calmly opened the door and got in and shut the door. I reached over and buckled my seat belt. "You can drive now; I'm safely bucked in dear." I sat back in the seat and kept my eyes firmly locked on the front wind shield and folded my hands in my lap.

When Prue didn't start the car – I just turned smiling too her. "Oh and Prue, the security won't believe you, dear." I nodded to her key which was in the engine. "Shall we?"

**Prue's POV**

Oh that was it, fuck magic right now. "Phoebe, have fun beating the hell out of Sam, I am going back to work," I said, ripping my keys from the ignition and storming out of my car. Grabbing my cell phone, I dialed security. "Hey...Dave," I said to the main security guard. "If my father comes looking for me, please don't let him in the building. I don't care what cockamamie story he comes up with, please don't let him into the building," Once I got the confirmation that he wouldn't follow me in, "Thank you," I said slamming my cell phone shut.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Thanks a lot," I snapped at him. "What did I tell you? I told you to let me handle this," I shot at him just as he opened his mouth to answer. "God when are you going to stop being such a baby; Victor?" I shot at him, getting out the passenger door. "Now I have to go calm down Prue so she will come with us to the lake," I griped as I headed towards the entrance again.

**Patty's POV**

I entered my daughter's room and I found her flat on her stomach on her bed with her naked back airing out. I blinked as I saw how truly horrible the poison ivy truly was on my daughter. The Elders went too far. They didn't tell me that they would completely cover my baby's body. I all ready saw the angry puss starting to boil over the infected skin. I could only image what Piper's chest looked like and how truly in pain she was for lying on it. All the Elders had to do was worsen the poison ivy on the affected areas that the brushes had brushed up against Piper. Just enough so she was congious that was all. But this – this was – I can't even put to words what this was.

I moved over and knelt down on the floor close to the bed and I saw that Piper had her eyes closed and she was saying something silently. I opened the bottle and I gently poured out some lotion onto one of the wash clothes that I had brought in with me. I very gently placed the cloth onto Piper's skin and I could see her squeeze her eyes clothes and she kept mouthing the words. I knew now that she was mouthing the Lord's Prayer. My poor baby.

"Mommy. I want my mommy." Piper finally cried out as the pain got to much for her.

"I'm here baby. I'm here." I softly said as I added more lotion to her back. I was working on the forth layer as the puss kept oozing out of each layer before. But the fourth layer seemed to be doing the trick. "Mommy is here."

**Phoebe's POV**

I cringed as I remembered I called Daddy Victor, but it was too late to take it back now. He probably thinks that I hate him now. Ok Phoebe, just calm down, and focus on getting Prue to come to the lake with us. Walking towards Prue's office, I saw her on the phone. She raised her eyebrows at me, not seeing Dad, but gave me a 'hold on' gesture. I sat down and waited for Prue to get off the phone. "I'm sorry," she said to me.

"Did you just-apologize?" I asked, in shock.

"Yeah, I did," Prue said, rubbing her hands tiredly over her face. She was way too young to feel that much stress.

"Prue...please come to the lake with us," I said, putting my hands on the desk. "Piper has Poison Ivy-,"

"She has what?" Prue asked in shock, probably itching to get back home and help our sister out.

"Yeah, but we-," I stopped, "I need you to come to the lake with us," I said, fiddling with my sweater. Prue let out a long even sigh.

**Prue's POV**

"Alright," I said. "I am doing this only because you asked me to. I am going to be honest Phoebe. I don't want to go, it is bad enough all of you knowing where I go to think, but having him there does not comfort me at all. In my mind he doesn't deserve to go. So I am going to not be like him, and swallow my pride back for once, and just be there. But if he tries to get all fatherly with me again, I will not tolerate it Phoebe. I wanted a father year ago, and now that I grew up without him, I don't need him now," Phoebe just nodded at the end of my speech, and I got up, once again making up some lame excuse to get out of doing work again.

As I entered my car once again, I saw Victor having a smug look on his face. I flipped him off, and started up my car, clearly showing I hated him for being here, and that he wasn't welcome.

**Victor's POV**

"The Elders have given you girls' permission to use magic on Sam; if you need to." I said as Prue was driving. "Oh and I called the manor while you girls were in the office; and Piper is about the same. Leo said that Piper was in her bedroom resting after the calamine lotion was applied." I almost said Patty's name; but I didn't because I knew that Prue wouldn't be able to see her mother. I didn't want to add salt to her wound so I quickly rearranged my sentence before I even got to the point of saying it.

"How the fuck did Piper even get poison ivy?" Prue almost shouted; I noticed her hands were tightly wrapped around her steeling wheel.

"She accidentally fell into a brush when Sam accidentally pushed her out of his shack." Phoebe quietly answered.

"You mean when Sam shoved Piper out. My God that man could have seriously hurt her the way he man handed her." Prue snorted. "But I still don't understand how the poison ivy had hit her all ready. It usually takes at least three days for the inching to even begin."

"The Elders." Phoebe replied.

"Fuck the Elders." Prue said. She quickly slammed her foot on the brakes. "Forget the fucking lake, I'm going home and tend to Piper." With that she turned the wheel sharply.

Phoebe quickly put her hand on Prue's hand. "No, Prue. We have to go to the lake. All three of us. Piper is fine at the manor with Leo and …." She paused.

"And Phoebe ….." Prue slowly turned to face Phoebe.

"Nothing. Piper is well taken care off." Phoebe said lowering her eyes.

"Out with it Phoebe Halliwell. Leo and who else is at the manor taking care of Piper." Prue softly said.

"Dan." I quickly said.

Phoebe quickly turned her head in my direction with wide eyes.

**Piper's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly as the final echo of my mother's voice died out. I was going to see Phoebe at my side gently rubbing the lotion into my skin. Not my mother. How could I possible see my mother; she died when I was six years old after all. And even _after_ our powers were unbounded we still haven't been able to summon mommy to us. Or Grams. So I just knew that I had just dreamt my mother's voice just than. I would find Phoebe by my side.

My eyes blinked several times as the image of a woman that I never thought I would ever see ever again – at least not till I myself died – slowly came into focus. "M-mom." I whispered.

"Yes darling, its mom." The image of mom said softly as she very gently and lovely removed the cloth from my skin. My skin wasn't feeling as hot as before; at least my back and back of my legs. But my front was still killing me.

"Turn over; let me tend to your front darling. I want also to tend to your face." Mom said.

"I can't move." I whispered with tears running down my checks. "I'm in too much pain that I can barely breathe."

Mom opened her mouth and called out. "Leo."

Orb lights lit up my bedroom. "Heal Piper enough so she can breathe easier." Mom looked up and ordered Leo.

"I'm sorry, Piper, but the Elders won't allow me to heal you for anything." Leo looked sadly down at me.

"Why not?" Mom demanded hotly.

"They said seeing how they allowed you to be summoned earlier than the original planed time; than you need to be the one to tend to Piper. You are to tend to her every need." Leo gently said. With that he orbed back out of my bed room.

"Looks like you get to baby me finally." I tried to wise crack. But than the pain over came me and I had to cry out.

I suddenly felt mommy's gentle hands on my shoulders and before I could say 'All's well that ends well' I was lying on my back with my breast pointed upward. If I wasn't in too much pain than I would be blushing red. But than I thought why should I be embarrassed, it is my mom after all.

**Patty's POV**

I very carefully put on the four layer of the lotion on Piper's chest and stomach and waited for it to dry before I could help Piper sit up and slip her silk night grown on. At least she was finally covered decently and comfortably. "How's the breathing now darling?" I asked after I had laid her back and head back down.

"Much better, mommy." Piper whispered.

I moved up too began to layer her face.

**Prue's POV**

Quickly turning to a gas station, I stopped. "Dan and Leo are in the house...together?" I asked, looking at Phoebe. "Phoebe, I highly doubt that," I growled. "Quiet you," I snapped at Victor who opened his mouth to say something. Though, he didn't listen to me this time.

"I am your father Prue," he said, anger barely hidden in his voice. "I am not the best, but I do deserve your respect young lady,"

"Respect is earned Victor, and you lost it after you ditched us," I snapped at him, forgetting about Dan and Leo were at the manor. "Even if you came back, you only came back for the Book of Shadows to try and 'protect' us. Nice job of doing that by the way," I shot at him.

"Ok, can we please get to the issue at hand?" Phoebe shouted, slapping her hand on her seat. "Prue ignore Dad, and Dad will you please just stop pushing her buttons for Christ's sake?"

**Victor's POV**

"Anything for you lady bug." I said leaning forward and cupping her tense shoulder in my hand. I squeezed softly to let her know that I only pushed Prue's buttons just now too get her out of telling Prue about their mother being at the manor. And for the fact that Prue wasn't meant to see her mother at this time. I sat back in my seat and waited for Prue to pull out of the gas station.

I turned my head to look out of the window; so I wouldn't be facing Prue and giving my oldest daughter another reason to yell at me.

**Prue's POV**

Resisting making a face at him, I pulled out and headed for my original destination. Bout time he freaking shut up. Maybe this will show him to stay the hell out of what he wasn't meant to do. God, we could have done this yesterday, but no...Victor just had to get our backstabbing mother to protect him and Sam from her. Trying to calm myself down, I relaxed my iron grip on the steering wheel, and finally we reached the lake. Not even looking at Phoebe, I yanked out my keys from the ignition and stormed out of the car. The sooner we do this, the sooner I won't have to see Victor. As I stormed off, I tried to remember the truth spell so I could get the damn truth from him already.

It didn't take me too long to find Sam, gazing out towards the dock. Not even giving him a chance to escape, I roughly grabbed his arm, and dragged him towards his shack. "Now that we are done with this runaround game we have stupidly set up, tell me what you know or I will use the truth spell since those pricks up there are finally letting me use my magic,"

**Sam's POV**

"You are not to find out the truth from me. You have to be willing to go on a quest to find the truth." I said looking deeply into Prue's eyes.

**Leo's POV**

I sighed deeply as I sank down on to the couch in the living room. After I had orbed back up there to find out when the Elders would allow me to heal Piper of at least some of her suffering; and than orbing back into Piper's room when Patty called me and telling mother and daughter the Elders ruling I had orbed down to the living room. I leaned back against the cushions and closed my eyes as the events these past few days finally caught up to me.

**Phoebe's POV**

Oh god, Prue. I sprinted towards them, and before I could get there, a loud slap resounded throughout the lake. "Prue, let him go," I yelled, yanking her away from Sam. He rubbed his face tenderly, and when I reached out to touch him, he shirked away.

"He's lucky I didn't do anymore than that," Prue murmured, finally gaining her in control face I knew she had when she was demon fighting. Good, that means she will zone out Dad being here than.

"Sam, I'm sorry..." I apologized for Prue, but didn't reach out to grab his arm like Piper had days ago. "Now, can you please just tell us what happened?" My eyes throwing a pleading look into his own.

**Sam's POV**

"You are not to find out the truth from me." I said in a steady voice. "You must be willing to go on a quest to find out the truth."

"What quest?" Phoebe asked with a tilted head.

I didn't say anything else.

"Sam? What quest?" Phoebe repeated.

I began to walk away from the Halliwell sisters towards the woods. I suddenly felt my body stop dead still and I heard words floating into my body and I was turned back around to face the Halliwell sisters.

"Now that I have said the truth spell …. You have to tell us the truth. What is your freaking history with our mother?" Prue stormed.

"You are not to find out the truth from me." I said in a mono toneless voice. "You must be willing to go on a quest to find out the truth." I felt my body un clued and I turned back around and walked off to the woods leaving the Halliwell sisters behind.

**Prue's POV**

"Whatever," I sighed, and saw that Victor had finally caught up with us. Oh goody, now the party can start. Walking into the shack, Phoebe followed me.

"Prue we can't just walk in there," Phoebe said.

"Well since my powers are wacky, we have to go look the old fashioned way," I snapped at her.

**Phoebe's POV**

Sighing I looked at Daddy. I gave him a sad look, and despite the hurt he was feeling he gently grabbed my arm and gave it a squeeze.

"Come on Ladybug," he said, leading us into the shack. Time to go be like Nancy Drew.

**Victor's POV**

I waited until I saw that Prue and Phoebe were engrossed in looking around Sam's shack before I looked down at Sam's desk and saw in relief that the most tell tale information on Sam wasn't out in the open. I saw a note addressed to me and I picked it up and looked over my shoulders and found Prue and Phoebe engrossed just looking at a picture that was on the shack's wall.

I quietly made my way out of the shack and walked around the corner so I wouldn't be interrupted as I read what Sam had to say to me. I quickly opened the letter and began to read.

_Victor:_

_I don't know how you found me out; but I'm not surprised. I knew that although I clipped my wings after Patty's death; the Elders knew that I would remain at the lake where Patty met her death. I knew the Elders knew that I would remain here to protect Patty's daughters. My o ….._

_I knew that Prue came out here every year on the date of Patty's death. I have been watching year after year since I first noticed her coming. Did you know she started coming when she was sixteen? I knew her powers were still bounded back than; but when I saw the other day her trying to rush to the water to save the poor innocent from the water demon; I knew that her and her sisters' powers were unbounded._

_I didn't want the girls to know what happened to their mother ever. But I know now that they have the right to know; they have the right to finish their mothers work here. So I set up a quest for your daughters. They must discover the truth on whom I truly am in the past and what I have become now on their own. I have left all the clues in my shack. But it won't be easy to discover on their part; no they will have to hunt and seek for the answers that they are seeking. _

_As Piper will have to do at the manor. I know now that my pushing Piper in the poison ivy bushes was no accident. (Yes I very well knew which brushes Piper had landed in the moment that I pushed her away from me.) I knew that the Elders would see to it to cause Piper to remain at the manor to go on her own personal quest, through her mother's papers. _

_I know that Piper will be helped in her quest from her own white lighter; Leo Wyatt. Oh yes, I very well know who Leo Wyatt is; and I know that he has been keeping an eye on me for you all these years, Victor Bennett. I don't know why; expect to think that you are also protecting your daughters against the water demon yourself. _

_Perhaps Piper will find the answers she is seeking through her mother's letters to know if she should fight for the right to be in love and married to Leo. Even as a self willing clipped whitelighter; I am still connected to my fellow white lighters. Especially the ones who are so willing to break the rules and fight for the right to be in love with a witch. So far Leo is the only other one. Beside me that is. But I lost that fight. But perhaps Leo and Piper are stronger and will ultimately win. I pray so. _

_Prue the oldest has her mother's strength and courage. She also has her mother's loving heart. She has her mother's eyes and nose. She has a rough road ahead of her till she decides to finally let go of her anger and hurt in life. _

_Phoebe the younger has her mother's love of life. She has her mother's carefree ways. She also has her mother's eyes. She has a windy and sometimes rough road ahead of her – but she will survive and become stronger through her struggles on finding her true place in life._

_Piper the middle is most like her mother. She has not only her mother's power. But she also has her strength and weakness. She has her mother's compassion for others; but she also has her mother's temper. She has her mother's hair, eyes and nose. She has rough road ahead of her but she will become stronger through her fight for what is just and right._

_Pa ….._

_The quest for the truth is going to be long and hard. Hopefully the girls won't hate their mother once they learn the truth. You have done a good job with your daughters, Victor and treasure them forever and always keep them safe._

_ Sam_

I folded up the letter up as I blinked back my tears.

"Daddy?" Phoebe voice softly said from behind me.

I turned around and faced my baby girl as I hasty stuffed the letter into my left jacket pocket. "Yes Lady bug?"

"What's that?" Phoebe asked eyeing my hand which was still in my jacket pocket.

"It's nothing. Just a letter." I said pulling my hand out of my jacket pocket. "Shall we get in there and help Prue now?" I walked over and wrapped my arms around Phoebe's waist and we both went back around the corner and in to the shack where Prue was still eyeing the painting on the shack wall.

**END CHAPTER TWELVE**


	13. The Painting

**Piper's POV**

I finally opened my eyes and I was able to sit up on my elbows and I simply watched as mommy added what looked like a third coat of lotion on my red and puss filed legs. "Thanks mommy."

"Anytime sweetheart." Mommy said looking up at me and smiling softly.

"That's not true." I whispered with tears falling down my checks. "You are dead, so you can't stay here with me forever. You have to go back to where you spend your ummmm after life."

"But I'm here now." Mommy said as she stood up and than sat down next my waist. "I can always come back whenever you need me."

"That's not true either." I softly said. "I have needed you since you died. You never came back until now."

"I came back." Mommy said reaching up and gently the end of my nose. "You never saw me, Piper, but I came back. I have been watching you three girls and your grams. I was always close at hand when I was needed."

"By Grams." I snorted and I turned away from mommy and I flipped my body so I could lie on my side with my back towards my mother.

"Sweetheart …" Mommy said laying her hand on my back.

I stiffened and I just shook her off. I finally felt the bed lift as she lifted herself off the bed; I felt her leaned down and kiss the back of my head and than I very soon heard the bedroom door open and close softly. I finally allowed my body to shake and my head lowered onto the pillow and I wept.

**Prue's POV**

I heard Phoebe's and unfortunately Victor's footsteps come in as I continued to look at the painting. God, we can't even look into our own mother's past without Victor plaguing at our lives. I felt my hands clench in anger, as I tried to calm myself down. "Prue," Phoebe whispered, and I turned around. These freaking Elders can't even allow the answers to come easy. No it has to be some lame ass quest, with a deadbeat father. This is just great. How the hell are we going to vanquish the Water Demon without the Power of Three?

"I'm fine," I managed to ground out. "Lets just get this over with," I grumbled, looking around this lame shack for anything that could lead us to find out who freaking' Sam Wilder is.

**Victor's POV**

I looked at the painting and saw that Sam had chosen wisely for his first clue for Prue and Phoebe's quest. The image in the painting was quite beautiful and very detailed. The sky was the bluest sky I have even seen which could only be painted. But the blue of the sky was fading slightly; but you could tell that the painter had perhaps used a little much blue while painting. On purpose or accident? I didn't know that much about painting so I myself couldn't guess. My eyes took in the birds painted among the fluffy white clouds and the sky. The birds were your topical painted birds. I smiled as I thought back to painting black birds when I was in school. This artist actually did a much better job at it than I have ever done. My eyes took in the village that was underneath the sky. I noticed that the artist had taken painstaking time on every line of the village. Not one line was out of place. I looked more closely and I noticed that the people were wearing clothing for the time period of late 1800's. I noticed that in the far reaches of one of the buildings was the ocean and I saw a grand ship. Looking more carefully I saw that the artist had once again painstaking painted each line of the ship perfectly.

My head drew back and I stood straight once more and I turned to look at the side of Prue's face which was still glued onto the painting. "Well what is your expect thoughts?" I couldn't help but put a little knowledgeable lit in my voice. I truly wanted Prue to pick up on the fact that I knew more than I was saying.

**Leo's POV**

I opened my eyes as I felt someone appear in front of me. I looked up into Patty's concern face. "Piper?" I didn't even have to finish that sentence and I just saw Patty's nod. "Give her time, Patty, she'll come around." I said knowing what was brothering Piper right now. I should know – I after all had been the Halliwell sisters' whitelighter since each of them were born.

I stood to my feet and wrapped my arms across my chest as Patty began to pace and speak.

"She is so hurt that I hadn't allowed myself to be seen by her when I have come back for visits. That only mother had the right to see me." Patty sighed deeply as she shook her head and she stopped pacing and turned full face at me. "If we don't get Piper out of this blue mood than she will never find the letters, Leo, and she must find those letters today."

"Piper will come around. Let her alone for a little while, Patty, and than once she is done moping, than she'll realize that there is a reason why the Elders want her to remain at the manor today." I said with sureness. "Piper will tackle the search full fledge."

"You are right, Leo." Patty said with a nod. "Once she finds the letters than I have my hands full with her hurt and anger. But she can't dwell on it for long today; because she has to get to the lake to her sisters." She looked at the grandfather clock and than softly said. "We only have four hours …."

"Enough time with time left over." I said with positive nod of my head.

**Prue's POV**

Finally tearing my intensive gaze on the painting I turned to Victor. God I hate when he tries to reconnect with me. "Why do you care Victor?" I snapped at him. "You'll just say something that will just leave you in the spotlight," I said, turning my gaze back to the painting.

"Prue...maybe that painting is a clue of some sort," Phoebe suggested, as she took a look at it again. Do the Elders think we are four or something? I rolled my eyes, and pulled out my spare set of reading glasses I took with me. Putting them on, I took a better look at the painting.

"Well...I am guessing that this was painted circa 1822 - 1864," I murmured aloud. I couldn't really get much more, and I felt Victor's gaze on me still. I turned to meet his proud gaze with a glare of hatred coming from my own eyes. "Stop looking at me like that," I demanded.

"Like what?" he asked softly.

"Like you are proud of me. Save it for the daughters who actually want you here," I spat, before looking at the painting once again.

**Victor's POV**

I stepped away from the painting and stood behind Prue so Prue wouldn't be able to look at me and lose her temper. I didn't want her to lose her attention to the matter at hand. I looked down at my watch and saw that time wise Piper only had four hours left to find Patty's letters to Sam; before she is due here with the information for Prue and Phoebe. I looked back up and saw Phoebe and Prue bricking a little.

**Piper's POV**

I finally lifted my head from my pillow and I started to cough as I tried to regain my breath from my crying feast. I looked over at the table and saw the tall glass of water that mommy must have brought in with her when she came in with the lotion. I sat up weakly and I picked the glass up with a shaky hand and managed to put the glass to my lips without spilling. I carefully took a few sips until my throat felt the moisture once again. I sat back against my head board and I looked at my wall with a far off look in my eyes.

I racked my brain at why the Elders would do this too me … giving me a full body of poison ivy and allowing it to break out in this fashion. I came to the conclusion that they didn't for some reason wanted me back at the lake with my sisters. My question is why the hell not?

**Phoebe's POV**

"Prudence Halliwell, can you please stop saying those kind of things to our dad?" I growled lowly.

"He isn't a father Phoebe. Anything he does, or seems nice is just benefits him, and you and Piper are too naïve to know that!" Prue whispered back sharply. I felt Daddy a hand on my shoulder and he brought me away from Prue.

"Come on Phoebe, let your older sister examine the painting," Daddy whispered soothingly.

"Why are you wanting me to examine this painting so freaking bad Victor?" Prue growled at me.

**Victor's POV**

"No reason." I said with a smile. "I just find it a very interesting painting and it looks to be very old …. Like perhaps an original. But seeing how I don't have the education to know myself …. I thought you may know." I looked at my daughter's eyes. "You seemed to be engrossed in it since we arrived."

"It's actually a very nice painting, daddy. Even I'm interested in it as much as Prue." Phoebe said quickly before Prue could say anything else again.

"But you took the time to come and find me." I softly said in Phoebe's ear; this wasn't for Prue's ear.

"Ok Prue, is the painting actually a clue in our quest?" Phoebe asked in an annoyed voice as she looked at the painting with a nod of her head. She wrapped her arms across her chest and she moved closer to me.

Prue rolled her eyes and turned her back firmly on me and stepped up too the painting and she reached up and took it off the wall. She walked over to the table where she took a minute look at the painting. I looked down at my watch and saw an hour went bye and I looked up once more as Prue finally spoke once more.

"Original …. 1824 ….. the artists name is worn off …. hmmmmm… interesting …. yes very interesting." Prue was murmuring to herself.

"What's interesting?" Phoebe asked stepping up to the table herself and she gazed wide eyed down at the painting.

Prue looked up into Phoebe's eyes and than she looked over at me and it seemed like something clicked inside her and she came to a decision. But than an second later she turned back into the angry Prue that I had known since I returned to town last year. She put up her wall once more.

But for that second I saw my baby girl when I last saw her. I knew within that second that she trusted me completely and she knew that I would be there to protect her and her sisters'. But now she was back to distrusting me. And it showed in her next sentence directed to me.

"What do you know about this Victor?" She seethed through clenched teeth as she tapped the painting with a pointed finger.

"Careful; you don't want to destroy this one and only painting." I said quickly leaning forward reaching down at the painting. Prue made a noise like a satisfied noise out of her mouth and I realized quickly what I had just said. I stood straight once more and sighed deeply.

"What do you know?" Prue asked in a fake pleasant voice.

"I can't tell you." I whispered.

"If I couldn't use this on Sam, than I'm going to use it on you." With that Prue quickly did the truth spell on me. But I very quickly begged Patty to protect me from the spell.

"Now what do you know Victor." Prue asked folding her arms.

"You are sent on a quest. You two are the only ones who can discover the truth about Sam Wilder. You two must stay here inside the shack until you learn the truth. Once you learn the truth about Sam Wilder; than you are that much closer on vanquishing the water demon." I said in a mono toneless voice.

**Piper's POV**

I opened my bedroom door and saw in relief that the hallway was quite empty. No dead mother and no white lighter. I was alone. At last. I walked to the stair case that led to the attic and I walked up careful not to hit any of the squeaky floor boards. I didn't want anyone to know that I was out of my room right now. Not until I found out what I wanted from the _Book of Shadows_.

"Ok Grams enough is enough. Now open this bloody book to the information on the water demon. _All_ the information." I said in a harsh tone as I put my hands on the _BOS_. I opened the book and backed away as the pages started to flip wildly. I just waited for Grams to settle on the page that I was seeking. The book finally settled down and laid still. I stepped up and looked down at the page and began to read.

"The Water demon is a high level demon and needs the most powerful of all witches to vanquish it. It is most dangerous to those witches with the power of ….." I looked up at the roof. "Power of what Grams." I shouted. I looked back down fully expecting the words to come to the page. But blank. "Grams." I said in a harsh tone.

"She won't answer you." Mommy said. I looked up quickly and found my mother standing next to me on the other side of the pedal stool. "Why not?" I seethed.

"Because I told mother not to write the power in the book." Mommy said stepping backwards.

"It's our power isn't it?" I asked all ready knowing what she was saying.

"Yes." Mommy simply said.

"Than why didn't you just allow that to be put in the _BOS_." I almost shouted in my frustration.

"I didn't want you girls to know." Mommy gently said.

"Were we or were we not opposed to find out about the water demon and how you truly died." I seethed.

"I never wanted you to come up against the water demon." Mommy said.

"Why not? Didn't you know that we would want to vanquish the demon that had killed you?" I felt tears fall from my checks.

"You girls are not opposed to vanquish demons out of revenge, Piper, I knew that once your powers were unbounded and once you girls read the _Book of Shadows_ – than you three would rush out and try to vanquish the water demon. Without the proper information. All three of you would be killed. Either that or one of you would be killed." Mommy explained gently.

"You just didn't trust us is all." I snorted as I stormed from the attic and stumbled down the stairs and than stumbled quickly down the stairs and put my foot on the floor of the first floor. I glared at Leo who was staring at me from the living room. Before I could say anything the door bell rang.

**Leo's POV**

I wanted to sit back down and wait for Piper to come back from answering the door. But I heard the Elders order me to orb to stand behind the door and have my back against the wall as Piper was talking too …. I couldn't believe my ears. Dan Gordon was on the other side of the door. He was trying to talk Piper into letting him into the manor so he could properly take care of her during her poison ivy time. I simply rolled my eyes and stopped just in time my groan from leaving my lips. I made my face look impassively as Piper quickly glared around the door at me. But before she turned back to Dan I did see the fear and how truly heart broken she was. My heart dropped as I realized that I had caused this fear and heart brokenness to Piper when I went and healed Dan after she and Phoebe had left his manor.

**Piper's POV**

"Dan how many times do I have to tell you, I have poison ivy all over my freaking body. It's highly contagious." I sighed as I stared at my boyfriend who was staring right back at me. He yet again reached out a hand to touch me. I had enough and I raised my hands and I flicked it at him and he froze with his mouth open and his hand about to reach me.

"My God man, you do not need poison ivy right now. Not only is it major pain in the ass and hurts like hell when the puss starts to ooze out, but you aren't alone. You have Jenny living with you and you have to take care of her. If you can not take care of her than where can she go? Jenny can not stay at the Halliwell manor after all." I almost shouted the last part but I had to still keep a close eye out at the street to make sure no one came in view. I mean I only froze Dan and I knew that Leo was frozen behind the door also.

"Piper?" Mommy's voice said from behind me.

I turned my head and I snorted. "I'm lecturing my boyfriend about how stupid it would before him to touch me."

"Why did you freeze him?" Mommy tilted her head.

"He wasn't going to listen to me otherwise." I seethed. "You get out of sight now, before the freeze wears off, otherwise I won't be able to explain to Dan how come my dead mother is in my home. Especially with the picture of you and me on the wall by the bottom of the stair case. Which Dan could clearly see from where he is standing right now." I watched as my mother slowly walked into the living room out of site. I turned my head around just as Dan unfroze.

Dan quickly dropped his hand and blushed. "Gee I'm sorry Piper. I know that poison ivy is contagious and I can't afford to have it on me. Not only for my shake but Jenny's. What if I touched her without washing my hands with the poison ivy soap and she broke out." He backed away and put his hands in his jeans pockets. "Call me when you are healed."

"Of course Dan." I said softly as I looked him in the eye and I saw the love and caring shining through them. I felt guilt tear at me as what I did to him two days previous came back too me full fledge. "I-I have to go. I need more lotion." I quickly shut the door before Dan could speak again and I leaned against it and than forward as I tried to catch my breath.

I felt arms wrap themselves around me and pull me tightly to them. I quickly wrapped my arms around the waist and pulled myself closer to the board chest as I tried to allow the tears that were begging to be released to come. But after several minutes of dry weeping I suddenly realized what scent I was breathing in.

I quickly pulled away but the hands wouldn't leave my body. I stared wide eyed up into the understanding eyes of Leo Wyatt. "Let me go, Leo, just let me go." I whispered.

He shook his head. "Don't be afraid to deal with this, Piper, its ok. Everything will be ok."

I didn't want his words to reach my soul. I pulled quickly back and finally broke his hold on me. I back peddled until I hit the table that was just underneath the stair case. "Get the hell out of my house, Leo. Get the hell out of my life." I cried with tears at the peak of my eyes. But I forced these tears back because I would not cry in front of Leo.

"I can't Piper. I'm your white lighter." Leo said softly.

"Than you are fired!" I shouted red face. I felt sweat tinkle down my face and I felt the pain of my skin once more. I was in so much pain … but not because of the poison ivy. No it was pain because my heart was breaking and there was nothing I could do about it.

I was able to let go of the table and I rushed towards the stair case and I rushed up stairs and slammed into my bedroom and managed to slam the door before I fell onto my floor in a heap. The last thing I remember was finding dust mice underneath my bed.

**Prue's POV**

"Get out," I commanded, pointing at the door.

"Prue," Phoebe started. No I was not going to have this. The Elders or whoever was interfering will be done interfering now.

"No. Whoever is protecting you Victor, it is going to stop. I don't care if our own mother is protecting you from my powers, but I want you out. Now, go," I commanded.

**Victor's POV**

"I can not leave." I said still mono tonelessly seeing how the truth spells was still working on me. "I love you Prue. I have always loved you. I wish I didn't leave you when I did. I wish I never left your mother when I learned she was a witch and that you would be a witch also. I wish I never left you after your mother death because I couldn't deal with the demons and warlocks coming for you all the time. I wish that I returned straight home after I found Paige so you girls could be raised together. As sisters should." Suddenly the truth spell wore off and I realized what I had just said.

**Prue's POV**

I put my hands to my ears, as I heard Victor talking to me like that. No...its not true. He doesn't love any of us. Squinting my eyes as I held my head in my hands, I sent Victor flying out of the shack. "Prue!" Phoebe shouted at me, instantly running after Victor. Thanks a lot Phoebe. How dare he...he just wants to ruin what's left of my life. Victor was cradling his arm, and Phoebe glared at me. "Thanks a lot Prue," she growled at me, helping Victor up. He winced in pain as his wrist left the ground. Maybe it was sprained.

"Whatever," I said shaking my head in disgust at the pig that was my father. I walked back into the shack, determined to get this fucking game of scavenger hunting over. I have no time dealing with Baby Victor and Baby Phoebe.

**Victor's POV**

"Well that went well." I shook my head as I looked at the shack and at Prue who went back to looking at the painting. "She won't be able to leave that painting alone, not until she discovers what the truth is." I said with a sigh. "Looks like we have a little time on our hands."

"You shouldn't have come, daddy. Even with mommy's spirit protecting you. Prue is angry enough to kill you despite mommy's spirit. She can obviously get around mommy's spirit." Phoebe gently said as she touched my waist.

I winched my pain. "Oh daddy." Phoebe sighed. "I'm going to call Leo," She opened her mouth but I quickly broke in.

"I'm sorry Phoebe, but Leo can't come here. Look wait here and I'll be back." I said as I walked away from my youngest daughter towards the trees. Once out of sight of my daughter I called gently out. "Natalie."

Natalie orbed in front of me and quickly put her hands over my waist and warm glowing lights hit me and my waist started to feel better.

"You know Victor if you keep this line of attack on Prue, than you may not live to see another birthday." She said in a tired voice.

"Don't tell me how to deal with my daughter." I growled softly as I could hear Phoebe starting to walk toward where I was standing.

"Fine than, continue to get hurt. I need more healing time any way." Natalie said as she stepped back and orbed out just as Phoebe walked through the trees.

"Daddy how did you get healed so fast?" Phoebe looked curiously at me.

"I'm a fast healer." I said with a shrug. I held out my arm for Phoebe to take. "Shall we go and see if Prue had figured out the truth of the painting yet lady bug?"

**Phoebe's POV**

"Why are you lying to me Daddy?" I asked him as headed towards Sam's shack.

"I'm not lying to you Phoebe," he murmured gently after a moment. Fine, he has secrets I haven't told him any of mine, so he isn't obligated to tell me everything. Pulling slightly away from Dad, I looked towards the shack.

"Dad...I think you should just call Leo, and get him to orb you back to your condo. Prue isn't going to be able to control her anger much longer. Normally she has a break, but she has been dealing with you being at the manor..."

"Phoebe...I want to be here," Dad said to me softly.

"Daddy, you need to be honest with us. We are one short of the _Power of Three_, and you being here isn't making Prue in a better mood. So if you know something, just tell us...please," I whispered, tears entering my eyes.

**Victor's POV**

I sighed as I stopped short of just before the shacks front steps. I looked up and saw Prue was still looking at the painting and not paying any attention to us. I nodded and turned to Phoebe and quietly told her the truth.

"You are right Lady bug, I am hiding things from you girls. Some things I can't tell you, not for a long while. And some things I'm obligated to keep quiet especially when it comes to the water demon. But I can tell you this." I looked over at the shack and saw that Prue still wasn't paying attention.

"What is it daddy?" Phoebe asked as she quickly looked over at the shack and than back at me.

I looked my baby girl deep in the eyes. "I'm opposed to be giving Prue a hard time right now. I'm opposed to push Prue too the limit until she does lose her temper. The Elders want Prue's temper to go off the deep end, because little darling when it comes time to face the water demon, Prue can't have this much anger that she is carrying around on her shoulders." I shrugged my shoulders. "You are ready Phoebe to meet the water demon; but Prue right now isn't."

"What about Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"Bye the time Piper comes to the lake - again, she'll emotionally be ready to face the water demon. With Leo and your mother's help; Piper is dealing with some of her issues back at the manor." I smiled sadly. "The Elders couldn't have two very angry and hurt _Charmed Ones_ as loose canons at the lake."

**Phoebe's POV**

"Daddy...Prue works on her anger, that is how she vanquishes every demon. She either sees Rodriguez every time she vanquishes someone, or...she probably thinks she is vanquishing you," I murmured gently. "Since when are you all for the Elders plan anyways?" I asked in an exasperated voice.

"Phoebe...can't you just trust me on this?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Daddy...I am not going to let you push my big sister over the edge," I said to him. "You cannot do that to her...she will hate you for the rest of your life..."

**Victor's POV**

"So be it." I sadly said. I looked deep down into Phoebe's eyes. "You don't have any choice in the matter Phoebe. The Elders won't let you interfere and try to protect either Prue or I. "

Phoebe fought tears back as she shook her head in denier.

"I owe the Elders more than you know, Phoebe. Sides I quite agree with the Elders on this vanquish." I took a shaky breath. "If it means losing all chances with Prue in the future for this one vanquish than it's all worth it. The Greater Good is worth to protect than my own feelings."

**Phoebe's POV**

"No...don't do this," I whispered. "Daddy, whatever you owe the Elders is not worth ruining whatever chances you have making up with Prue," I murmured, blocking the doorway.

"Phoebe..." Dad said to me.

"Do not make me call Prue," I said, my tone going deadly. "I am not going to let this happen, I am a _Charmed One _damn it," I hissed. "I don't care if you get mad at me, but I am not letting you push Prue over the edge,"

**Victor's POV**

I sighed softly. _Patty I need your help. _

_I'm here Victor. Leave Phoebe to me. Go ahead and do what you need to do._

With that I moved to the right of Phoebe and she very stiffly removed her arm and I passed her into the shack where Prue was standing. "So Prue, have you learned the truth of the painting yet?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"No daddy, please don't do this." Phoebe cried as she finally managed to move from her mother's magic. I looked over my shoulders. "I'm sorry Phoebe but I am only doing what I have to do to protect my family." I turned back and faced Prue who had deep anger in her face. "In order to learn the next clue in this quest you must figure out the truth of the painting."

**Prue's POV**

"How about we stop playing how much a deadbeat can push his daughters' buttons and leave us the hell alone," I snapped at him. He just stayed in place, and I reached out and slapped him hard across the face. Phoebe grabbed my hand, and yanked me away from him.

"Prue...he's just-,"

"He's just a pawn for those Elders," I snapped at Phoebe. "And he is going to be a dead one if he doesn't stop meddling where he doesn't belong,"

"I am right where I am supposed to be Prue,"

"Says who?" I growled. "All I got out of that damn painting was it was from New York," I snapped at him angrily. "Now that you have gotten that information, get the hell out of here,"

"Not until we vanquish-," Victor started.

"There is no 'we," I snapped at him. "It is just me and Phoebe. Now get the hell out of here, before I force you out of here,"

**Victor's POV**

I pulled out my cell phone and put on the painting. "The painting is from New York; hmmm Sam Wilder has a painting from New York. And Original." I raised my eye brows.

Prue ignored my phone and she put her arms tightly around her as she glared at me. "What are you getting at Victor?" She growled.

"If I were you and I was a witch stuck out some where remote and I wasn't allowed to leave. If I had a mortal or should I say mortals who knew the truth about me out there who could do some research for me; than I would call those mortals and ask them to gather information for me." I said in a knowing voice.

Phoebe tried to break in, but she was suddenly stuck speechless.

Prue didn't notice her sister's distress because her eyes were glued into mine and I saw the anger boiling to its boiling point. But I knew that Prue would fight for control over herself and she wouldn't lay a hand on me. Which made me happy because I needed to make sure that she would work on the next clue after she got some much needed information?

Prue unwrapped her hands and grabbed my cell phone and tossed it at me which I caught before it could fall to the ground and break. She yanked her cell phone out of her jacket and dialed quickly. "I'm not doing this because you brought this up." She steely said as she pulled the phone up to talk.

"Of course not dear." I said with a knowing smile; as it killed me to see Phoebe suffer behind Prue.

**END CHAPTER THIRTEEN.**


	14. Break Down Anyone?

**Paige's POV  
**

I pulled my Green VW bug up to the sidewalk in front of the Halliwell Manor. My rightful home – but which was still denied to me. Granted by my own choice – but still denied to me. I still wasn't ready for my sisters to know the truth about me. So I was still a guest in what should have been my rightful home. I saw with relief that daddy's and Prue's cars were out of the driveway. So that meant that they were at the lake all ready. I looked at the dashboard clock and saw that it was a little after eleven.

I shut off the engine and pulled out my cell phone and quickly dialed a number. I looked at the manor as I waited for the phone to be picked up on the other end. I smiled as I heard Darryl's voice on the other end. "Have they called you yet?"

"Not yet, Paige, are you sure they will call?" Darryl asked with slight concern in his voice.

"Trust me Darryl once they figure out that Sam was from New York; they will call you for information through the police files." I said leaning back in my seat as I turned my eyes to face the front window, I saw a neighbor walking her dog ahead of me. I smiled as I thought about how much I always wanted a dog and daddy never allowed me to have one. Seeing how we kept moving around a lot.

"Do you know _when _ they will call Paige? I can't keep trying to find excuses on my remaining at the station. The chief wants to send me and Henry out on beat." Darryl said in a slight grumpy voice.

"Soon." I said into the phone not really paying attention. "Look Darryl just stay at the station a little while longer, they will call and than you can give them the information as we planned."

Darryl sighed on his line.

"I have to go. I need to see how Piper is doing. Daddy called me this morning and told me about her having poison ivy," I said as I opened my car door and got out of the drivers side. I looked up at the manor and smiled sadly. "She must be in so much pain, especially as the Elders saw fit to rush the poison all through out her body and Leo can't heal her."

"I have a call on the other line." Darryl said.

"Bye." I said and flipped my cell phone closed after he said his good bye and I walked up to the front door of what should be my nature home. I have come to help tend to my painful sister. I knew that Leo was all ready inside trying to be as much comfort as he could be.

I stood at the front door and knocked.

**Piper's POV**

"Who the hell can that be at a time like this?" I demanded hotly as I stormed to the door as best as I could with the serve pain that I was in. I starting to have puss ooze out of some of my wounds. Let me tell you that it is very painful and very fiery to move even an inch in this condition – and having to walk to the door to answer it was share murder. If it wasn't a freaking Elder on the other side allowing Leo to finally hell me than I just may commit murder.

With tears stinging at my eye lids I jerked open the door. What I found didn't help my mood any better. "What the hell do you want." I seethed at Paige.

"I came to see if I can be of any help." Paige said with a soft smile. "I know Daddy and the girls are at the lake today. I thought I would come over so I can help you take your baths and sooth calamine lotion onto you if you would like." 

"No!" I almost screamed. I held onto the door for dear life – so I wouldn't lose control and commit murder. "I don't need you and I don't want you! Now get the hell out of my sight." I slammed the door in Paige's shocked and sad voice.

"She was only trying to help." Leo said from where he stood behind me with a frown on his face.

"Wipe that look off your face Leo Wyatt! You have no right to tell me anything." I moved passed him and into dining room with a tear falling down my right cheek.

**Prue's POV**

Answer your damn phone already, I thought. "Hey Darryl, it is Prue,"

"Hey Prue..."

"Look, when you get a chance could you check up on a guy name Sam Wilder," I said, walking away from Victor. "Look, I know you have known Victor for years...but he knows something about this Sam character, and he is hiding. So please stop jerking me around, because I know that Andy wouldn't hide this from me," I growled angrily.

"Prue-,"

"Just get back to me on it ok?" I snapped, ending the phone call.

**Darryl's POV**

_Paige what the hell do I do if Prue doesn't ask me about the painting? How the hell can I give her the information on the painting if she doesn't bloody ask for it. _ I sighed through my nose and picked up my phone and quickly dialed Paige's cell phone. "Paige, she didn't ask about the painting," I said in a rush. "She wants answers on Sam right now." I was beginning to get a headache. I knew that this day was going to a long one for me.

"Don't worry Darryl, I'm going to call daddy now and ask him how's it going. Give me five minutes and Prue or Phoebe will call back and ask about the painting." Paige said and than hung up on me.

I sighed and replaced the phone. I looked up and saw Henry coming up to my desk with two cups of coffee. God I needed the coffee so bad.

**Paige's POV**

I sighed deeply through my nose. _Prue why do you have to be so damn difficult. _I dialed daddy's cell. "Daddy, why didn't Prue ask Darryl about the painting?" I asked without saying hello.

"I don't know Paigey ... what do you want me to do?" He said softly into my phone and I knew Prue and Phoebe were close at hand.

"Talk normally." I said with a hint of a smile.

**Victor's POV**

"Yes the painting is an original ... 1824 ... but the artists name is rubbed off. Can you find out about the painting Darryl?" I said in my normal voice as I looked over and saw Prue glaring at me.

"Is Prue getting irritated that you are the one who called Darryl about the painting?" Paige asked in my ear.

"Yes Darryl, I understand. I know it is a hard search for you ... but I would thank you for the rest of my days if you would check the information out that I have given you." I said.

"Thanks Daddy." Paige said.

"I know Darryl that you are a detective and not an art dealer, but you fully understand that we can't leave the lake right now, so Prue can't have access to her office ...," a smile lit up my face. "Thanks Darryl, I owe you one." I hung up the phone.

**Prue's POV**

Shaking my head in utter disgust, I just walked out of the shack. I am not going to let Victor ruin my job, and he has more than enough resources to vanquish the bastard that murdered mom. "Prue..." Phoebe said to me.

"Get a ride from Leo," I snapped at her, and headed once again towards my car. Phoebe bit her lip, and in my peripheral vision I saw her look for Victor.

"Prue...we aren't done here..." Victor started.

"You got some nerve, you know that?" I asked, turning around. "We were fine before you came back into our lives Victor. We had the witch thing covered, and before you open your stupid mouth, we worked as a team. And before Darryl even found out we were witches, Andy was there for us, and he didn't try to hold us back either," I snapped at him, swishing my finger at his cell phone, sending it across the lake. "We have all the information we got here. So if Darryl has anyone to call it is me...so I am going to work before I lose my job," I snapped.

**Victor's POV**

I sighed deeply. "I'm sorry Prue, but you aren't leaving." I held up her spark plugs. "If you think of using your powers to retrieve them, don't brother. I had removed more parts from your car and hidden them that you will never be able to find them."

"What the fuck!" Prue breathed as she rushed to me and raised her hand and slapped me opened palm. I knew that my check had a pink mark where her hand was.

"Prue ..." Phoebe cried out in shock. "How could you hit daddy."

"I use my powers against him so why shouldn't I use what God gave me." Prue said as she stepped away, but I could read the shock and ... could it be sadness in her eyes.

I rubbed my check ruefully. "Don't worry Phoebe, I'm all right. I was expecting this at some point."

"Fix my car Victor." Prue seethed as her face turned back into an angry scowl.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry Prue, but you aren't going anywhere until you discover who Sam truly is." I held up my hand. "Sam has sent you and Phoebe on a quest, and the painting inside that shack is part of the quest. So you won't get any more information until you find out about the painting."

Suddenly Prue's cell phone ranged. I smiled gently. "I believe that's Darryl right now."

Prue ripped out her cell phone and opened it. "Darryl Morris you are a dog! How dare you go behind my back and talk to Victor and decided to help Victor out in his sick game instead of helping me and Phoebe find the truth out so we can vanquish the demon all ready."

**Darryl's POV**

I sighed deeply through my nose. "I'm sorry Prue. But I did put Samuel Wilder's name in the data base and what came up with was find the answer to the painting. I had questions and I knew that you wouldn't answer me, so I called Victor. He told me about the painting that you found and what you had said about it. I typed in the information and bingo I got some answers."

Prue sighed on her end. "Well what the hell is the answers."

I smiled, "The painter is J.M.W. Turner, he was born on April, 23rd in the year 1775,"

"I don't fucking care _when _ he was born for Christ shake. I just want to know about the damn painting." Prue almost shouted in my ear.

"He painted it in 1824, and he painted for his great nephew." I stopped speaking.

"So how did it get into a shack?" Prue wondered.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. That's what you have to find out."

"Thanks Darryl." Prue said on the other end of the phone. With that she hung up on me.

**Prue's POV**

Still shaking my head angrily, I put it back in my pocket. "You have no idea who you are fucking over right now Victor," I growled, and I felt Phoebe sidle a little closer to me.

"Dad, we already have enough information. I have honestly had enough of this hide and seek crap. Now as we all know, the Elders are more the willing to let us get fired...or arrested, but I am done with this. Now, you are going to put the car back together, and let Prue go back to work. Considering I still haven't been able to get a job, we need the income," Phoebe whispered guiltily.

"Phoebe...sweetie it is ok," I told her.

"You know I have more than enough money to help you with the bills," Victor started.

"And you know I have lost all my patience," I snapped, interrupting him, ripping my spark plugs from Victor's hands. "You know Victor, since you been out of our lives, I know certain things, and believe me I do know how to fix my own car without magic. Andy taught me how..." I said turning around once again.

"Daddy...I think just me and you will be good with getting whatever we need to do," Phoebe said, and I felt grateful that Phoebe was siding on me with this. "So...why don't we stay here?" Phoebe suggested, and I didn't wait for Victor's answer, I just turned to Phoebe.

"Thanks Phoebs..." I said, heading back to my car, and muttering a spell to put my car back together. Starting the car up, I drove over towards Bucklands, hoping that Jack wasn't going to be there. I am stressing too much to deal with him right now.

"Prue where have you been?" Jack asked, a little grumpily.

"Look, I am here now so it doesn't matter," I shot at him just as grumpy. "Look, I got to do some work, so get outta here," I commanded going on my computer.

**Victor's POV**

"That went well." I said more to myself than to Phoebe. Quite frankly I didn't realize I had spoken out loud.

_You did all you could Victor._

_Prue left Patty. I didn't keep her here._

_Prue wasn't meant to find out anything else here. She needs to be at work to figure out the painting clue. _

_You could have told me that sooner, Patty, it would have saved me so much time and made Prue a lot less angry at me._

_It wouldn't have made any difference concerning how Prue feels about you Victor. You know that very well._

_Yeah you are right. Wishful think._

_Give Prue time. She'll come around._

_When?_

_I have seen that you have yet reminded her about the time you saved her from the nothing._

_I'm not going there with her, Patty!_

_Why not?_

_I will not have my little girl remember the last time that I was a actually father to her. No way, no how. _

_Victor ..._

"I said no Patty." I said roughly.

"Daddy?" Phoebe's voice hit me fully. It was full of pain and fear. Like a little girl's fear of overhearing her parents fighting and thinking that they would be getting divorced. I went to Phoebe and pulled my baby girl to me into a hug. "I was just discussing things with your mother's spirit is all, Lady bug. She was just reminding me of some things that I chose to ignore is all."

**Phoebe's POV**

"Does Mommy ever talk about me?" I asked, laying my head against his chest.

"All the time," Daddy softly said. "She tells me things that I have personally missed out of your childhood."

"Like, the time you lost your teddy and Prue was making fun of you trying to rid you of your dependence on a stuffed toy. How you never found it and you couldn't fall asleep and you always used to crawl into Prue's bed and she would always cuddle you and make sure that you feel asleep." I sighed as I remembered that memory, and sidled closer to him.

"I wish I could hear her voice...I mean...I only got to see her once..." I said with a sniffle.

"You will soon sweetie," he whispered to me, rubbing my back.

"Daddy...why are you pushing Prue so hard?" I questioned. "She isn't ever going to forgive you if you keep doing stuff like tearing apart her car..." Daddy sighed, and I pulled away slightly. "Its ok if you don't want to tell me Daddy..." I assured him, and ran a hand through my hair. "I am going to go see if I can go get a premonition off of something in Sam's shack," I told him pulling away.

"Phoebe wait..." Daddy called as I was walking away from him. He sounded so sad.

I turned around, and asked softly, "What is it Daddy?"

Daddy sighed and nodded his head. I could tell he was talking to mommy once more. He walked to me and took my face in between his face. "This is between you and me honey, I don't want you telling your sisters about this. Do I have your promise, Ladybug?"

"Daddy...you do know I can hardly ever keep a secret..." lightly teasing him. "What is it?" I asked, hoping it wasn't something too big.

Daddy sighed. "I love Prue with all my heart, you know that right." I nodded. "I want to be there for her as her daddy, like I am with you and Piper, but with Prue there is so much history and hurt. I know she blames me for your mother's death."

"Daddy, why would Prue blame you for Mommy's death? It was the water demon's fault," I said, shuddering as I looked over towards the dock.

"I wasn't there to protect her. I had abandoned my wife." Daddy said in a tight voice like he was trying not to cry. "I blame myself."

"Daddy, don't blame yourself..." I whispered, walking over to him in two bounds and pulling him in a hug. "I don't think Mommy blames you either," I assured him. "I am sure Grams blamed herself too...she was so sad..."

"Penny blamed me all the way." Daddy said a little more tightly. "She had every right to blame me." Daddy pulled out of the hug and looked me in the eyes. "I know that Penny blamed herself. Your mother told me countless time that she did. But I was still angry at Penny that I gleefully was glad that she did. But deep down I took all the blame onto myself." He chocked. "I should have stayed and learned more about magic and how to protect my family the mortal way." His next words confused me. "Why did I wait so long too ... Paige was what turned me around."

"I am trying to jump on the same train as you there Daddy...but I am a little lost on your last statement..." I murmured.

"Oh Patty, I have failed you in life, and I won't fail you in death." Daddy started to sob. "I will keep your daughters safe. Even if I have to give up my life too do so. I couldn't save you darling, but I will save them. "

"Daddy...stop talking like that..." I whispered, and I shook him gently. "No one is going to die..." I said to him.

"How can you know that Phoebe, look who died because of magic. Your mother, your grandmother, Melinda Warren, and what about the rest of the Halliwell / Warren bloodline?" Daddy said in a little angry voice.

"We are all meant to die at some point Daddy...everything happens for a reason...even if we don't know the reason why right now..." I whispered sadly.

"Don't give me that bull. I'm so sick and tired of that line. Your mother had used it since she first appeared in my dirty hotel room." Daddy said. "Did you know that your mother was the one who told me to go find Paige and adopt her as my own?"

"It is a good thing that you did find her Daddy, or she would be on the street or worse,"  
I countered. "Mommy just pushed you in the right direction," I said, starting to get a little angry at him.

Daddy shook his head. "I didn't want to go and find Paige. I didn't care about her. But your mother kept after me and I promised that I would."

I pulled away fully, and leveled him with a Prue-like glare, "Is this why you left Mom, because you couldn't handle an actual truth?"

Daddy grew red in the face. "What truth is that Phoebe?" He demanded. "The truth that your mother never l ..." He shook his head.

"I don't know what you were going to say Dad, but do you regret adopting Paige?" I accused. "She would have died if you hadn't come around..."

Don't you bloody don't think that I know that! My God she was at death's door when I found her in that stinking alley. She was just two in half years old and she was black and blue all over. Her eyes weren't little girls eyes, she saw way too much horrible things in her life, had too much horrible things happen to her in her short life. She lost trust in humans when I found her." Daddy cried out.

I opened my mouth to speak but daddy kept going on. Tears running down his checks, "My God, Phoebe, when I saw her I knew that I was so wrong to deny Patty's request to find her and love her as my own daughter. I looked into her eyes and I saw my own soul burning brightly in her depths. I saw myself as the inhuman to my own family as the monsters who had done the things they did to her." Daddy couldn't go on.

"Daddy..." I whispered, once again pulling him into a hug. "I have forgiven you for that already..." I breathed, once again feeling tears starting to pour out of my eyes.

"But I don't forgive myself, how can I when I still see Paige's eyes every waking moment and every time I go to sleep." Daddy whispered brokenly. Daddy was just blubbering now, so I didn't say anything. Maybe if he got out what was making him feel guilty, he will feel a little better.

"Oh God Patty, why did you leave Paige in my charge. You know that I'm not strong enough." Daddy cried. "You should have picked someone else, anyone else besides me." He feel silent as he held me. He finally pulled away and looked at me. "Promise me that you won't tell Prue or Piper about this, Lady bug. I - I didn't mean to fall apart in front of you like this."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise..." I told him, leaning my head onto his chest. "Feel better?" I questioned after a minute.

"Yes." Daddy said. He held me tightly. "You are a very good and compassionate listener Phoebe. You always were. Even as a little girl, you would listen to me sometimes." He paused and laughed gently. "Although you couldn't understand me half the time, you always showed your wise eyes at me and I got things off my chest."

**END CHAPTER FOURTEEN**


	15. Infuriations R Us

**Piper's POV**

I sighed deeply as I was sitting in my normal chair at the kitchen table, Leo had followed me into the room after I had so rudely in his eyes of course slammed the door in Paige's face.

"Piper, I think we need to begin the search around the manor." Leo said as he rolled up his sleeves of his long pull over sweatshirt.

I glared at him, "So you are in this with the Elders, Leo!" I shook my head. "You probably told them to cause this poison ivy to spread so that I have to go through mom's personal effects to find a way to vanquish the water demon that killed her."

Leo sighed deeply. "Piper, you know that I would never intentionally allow anything bad to happen to you or your sisters." He held up his right hand. "All I was told was that the way to vanquish the water demon is to be found at the lake _and _the manor it self. The Elders thought you would be the best sister to go through Patty's personal things."

I felt tears come to my eyes and spill over onto my checks, "Why because I have mom's powers."

"In part." Leo came over and sat down next to me. "But you also have her heart and her soul. Out of all you girls, you share your mother's spirit and your mother's fight for a normal life out of witch craft."

I took a few minutes to compose myself once more, I stood to my feet and nodded. "Ok let's get on it than." I turned and left the kitchen with Leo behind me.

**Paige's POV**

I sighed as I looked at the manor once more, it was going to be locked up tight against me today, Piper sure didn't want me around. I was saddened over this because I truly wanted to be there to take care of her and comfort her. I wanted to be in there when she found mom's love letters to Sam. I sighed deeply knowing that it was best for everyone if I stayed out of the discovery of mom's affair with Sam until the time the was right for me to reveal that I was their half sister.

I put myself in this situation anyway because I didn't want my sisters to know who I'm truly am in relation to them yet. I had full intentions on telling them when I first met them, but all hell broke lose the first moment Piper and Phoebe set eyes on me. I knew than that it was too soon, that they would have ended up hating me for telling them that their mother had an affair against their father and conceived a bastard child.

With one last look at the manor I walked around my bug and opened the drivers side and slipped in the seat. I shut the door and started the car and drove away down the street just thinking about the first night at the Halliwell manor.

**Prue's POV**

I sat down in my chair after I had sent Jack out of my office. I was in a heavy black mood, not over this stupid and very unnecessary quest that Sam has decided to send us on. But having Victor out at the lake, like he had all the right in the world to be there getting in the way of us vanquishing the water demon that had killed mom. Victor had no right to be with us, ever.

I turned to my computer and turned it on and quickly typed in the data that Darryl had given me, I also typed in my own thoughts of the painting. I waited for the search to come up with something. My cell phone rang suddenly starting me, I jerked it out of my black leather jacket pocket and looked down, 'PAIGE' it read. I sighed as I opened the phone and hit talk. "Yeah what do you want?" I said in a hard voice.

"Prue?" Paige said in an unsure voice. "Ummm I can call you later, if you are busy."

I blinked. I sighed gently. "I'm sorry Paige, I'm just in a horrible mood right now." I leaned back in my chair. "Why have you called?"

I heard Paige swallow in hard breath on the other end and knew that I messed up. Great just great, not only do I have to deal with Victor today but I have to deal with Paige's insecurities also. "Paige..." I started again. "You probably just wanted to talk...so what's up?" I asked her lightly rubbing my face with my free hand.

"I'm sorry to be such a brother, Prue, I know that I should be more at home with you by now. I mean all you have been is nice to me since the first time you met me." She sighed. "I'm sorry, really, just Piper won't allow me to help her at the manor so I'm just going off my disappointment over that."

"You did what?" I asked, dropping my free hand. "Paige...I know you are worried about Piper, but she is...not in the best state of mind right now," especially since she hates you so much I thought to myself.

Paige sighed on her end of the line. "I wanted to help her, show her that she has nothing to fear from me," She sighed once more. "Dumb idea huh?"

"No Paige...it was really thoughtful, and it shows that you aren't mad at her or holding anything against her after all that's happened. Just give her some time," I advised her in a sisterly tone of voice. "Look I am kind of busy right now, but you are more than welcome to come over for lunch," I offered.

"I would love that." Paige said in a relieved happy voice. "What time do you want me there?"

"Umm my break is going to start in about an hour," I said to her. Hopefully I will be calm by then, and won't say anything stupid about Victor. "You are more than welcome to come in around then,"

"Thanks Prue." Paige paused on her end. "Prue ... never mind. I'll see you in an hour." With that she hung up her end of the phone.

I was hard at work at my computer, I was still trying to find the information that we needed on how Sam got that painting and why it wasn't hanging up in a museum in Paris or somewhere. But I was getting no answers just some pointless and needless background information on the artist. My head came up when their was a knock on my door. "Come in," I said in an agitated voice.

The door opened and Paige walked in with a uneasy smile on her face, "I can come back later, Prue, if you have more work to do." She turned to leave. No...it was about break time anyways.

"No Paige...I need a break from this work anyways," I murmured slinging my purse over my shoulder. "Where do you want to go?"

Paige looked at me than lowered her eyes, than lifted her eyes once more. I noticed that her right hand was shaking a little, I walked over and put my right hand on her arm. "What's the matter Paige?"

"Nothing." Paige said quickly and tried to back away but I just tightened my grip. "Really I'm fine Prue,"

"Paige...I know you are still bugging about Piper..." I told her.

"Piper just needs some time," Paige told me. I don't think time alone will just do it. I mean Piper wanted to kill her at one point...and nearly did.

"Paige, Piper needs more than that. She still has those feelings she had when she attacked you," I said. Paige's eyes narrowed at me, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I love her like one of my own sisters, but she is just in the mindset that a demon nearly killed her.

"That wasn't Piper," Paige said stubbornly.

I sighed through my nose and blew out my hot air. "Fine, I don't want to fight with you over this." I frowned. "At least for today, I all ready have a lot more pressing matters on my mind as it is."

"Oh anything that I can help you with?" Paige asked tilting her head to the side.

I stepped back. "I'm trying to find out about a painting but the data base isn't giving me the information that I'm looking for." I saw Paige's eyes light up and than she lowered her eyes so I couldn't look in them. My eyes narrowed. "You know something...spill," Paige shook her head. "God you are stubborn like your father," I snapped. I can't even say Victor's name right now; I am way too pissed off at him for that. "Maybe we should just reschedule this little lunch thing," I said turning away from her, rubbing my hand tiredly over my face.

Paige sighed. "He's your father also, more yours than mine."

I didn't bother to respond I just sat down at my desk and turned towards the computer ready to beat the damn thing, when all a sudden information started to spew out quicker than my eyes could read it. I looked up with wide eyes. "How did you do this?" I demanded.

Paige shook her head. "I didn't." She said her hands resting lightly down at her side, but she had a pleased look on her face. I knew she was lying. "Spill it, now." I snared through my teeth.

"I'm sorry Prue, but I have nothing to tell." Paige said, I could tell she was hiding something. She had the same look that Phoebe had when Phoebe was trying to keep something back.

"If you have nothing to do, then please show yourself to the door," I said with a wave, making the door open up slightly.

"Prue..." Paige started.

"No...if you are just going to be hiding something than please leave," I said to her.

Paige sighed deeply, she looked me straight in the eyes. "All I can tell you is that you have help from unknowing places. All the trouble that you are going through on finding out what you need to know is for a reason." With that she turned and left the office. But she paused and looked back at me. "I love you Prue." With that she turned and walked down the hallway.

God...she infuriates me when she does this. She definitely has been hanging out with Victor way too much. Oh well...time to take this info to the lake so I can get Victor away from the place where Mom died. Bastard had no right to be there in the first place, I thought to myself as I printed out the information.

My phone rang and I opened it and read 'PIPER' I pushed the talk button. "What's going on Piper?" I said as I put the phone under my shoulder so I could take the papers out of the machine.

I heard Piper sigh deeply, "I can't stand this Prue, I can't stand it any longer!"

"What's going on in your search of the manor?" I asked in a somewhat annoyed voice.

"Not good." Piper said with a snort.

"I'm not having much luck over here either," I said, with an angry sigh.

**Piper's POV**

"I can't believe that Leo _knew _that the Elders were planning on making my poison ivy worse." I snorted through my nose.

"Not surprising." Prue said in a distracted voice. I sighed deeply, "Prue, it would actually help if you listen with at least a half an ear at my rant. I do that with you and Phoebe all the time," I snorted. "But whom I'm talking too, Saint Prue doesn't think t hat Piper has problems, at least any serious problems that _she _needs to get off her chest. No Piper the middle child, the peacemaker of the family, the calm one, always has her emotions under control." My voice rose as I stared at the box of mom's that I haven't had the guts to open up quite yet. The box that had actually been sitting in my eye sight for a hour. The box that caused me to call Prue.

"I don't have time for a melt down right now, Piper, I'm actually on my way back to the lake to kill Victor." Prue said still not listening to me.

I rolled my eyes. I turned my eyes off the box finally, "Don't kill daddy, Prue." I said in a tired voice.

"Piper, are you all right?" Prue asked finally in a concerned voice. "Are you in major pain?"

I shook my head. "The pain I can handle, it's just this situation that I can't handle any longer."

"Piper, I know that I take you for granted at times, I am sorry for that. But I promise you honey after the water demon is vanquish you and I will have heart to heart." Prue said softly in my ear. "I would like that, but I truly don't need it." I said pushing my emotions back inside me.

"What was that rant about me being Saint Prue and I don't think that Piper has problems ..." Prue said in a knowing voice.

"That's just my bad temper speaking was all, Prue. Everything is fine, really." I said as I turned back to stare at the box once more. The box that I had a feeling would change my life forever. The box that I was so afraid to even touch.

"So is that why you slammed the door in Paige's face?" Prue asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Trust that interloper to go running and telling tales on me at her earliest chance. "Stay out of that situation, Prue, it doesn't concern you."

"If it concerns your emotions which is connected to your powers, Piper, than yes it concerns me." Prue said with a deep sigh. "Very much." She added in the end.

"What did Paige do coming crying to you, as she always seems to do whenever I am, what is it that you and Phoebe call it – yes when I'm a total bitch towards her." My temper was rising once more.

"I think the word that I personally used was _witch_." Prue said in an annoyed voice. "Look Piper, we will get into this tonight, but we have a demon to vanquish right now, so I have go." With that she hung up her end of the phone without saying a proper good bye.

I lowered the phone and hit the off button and went back to staring at the box.

**Prue's POV**

I managed to duck my boss, and Jack and headed into my car. Starting it up, I finally got out of the parking lot and headed towards the lake. That lake used to be a haven for when I could sort out my emotions...ever since Andy died, I have been going there more and more. Victor just had to ruin that for me...he just had to come back. Pushing my anger down, I just focused on driving. Soon I was back in the place where I really didn't want to be right now. I killed the ignition and stalked over towards Sam's shack.

Phoebe's eyes widened in surprise seeing me so soon. "Prue...you find anything?" Instead of saying anything to Phoebe, and glared at Victor.

"Next time you have useful information Victor, please just tell us so we won't waste anymore fucking time. Both you and Paige knew that Sam bought this painting...years and years ago. Sam is doing some major identity theft, or he's a freaking whitelighter," I growled through my teeth. I turned my head upwards. "DO you assholes hear me up there?" I shouted. "I am not doing this scavenger hunt shit anymore! Either you just tell us the information straight or I am bagging this witch crap!"

"Prue..." Victor said, apparently trying to calm me down by putting a hand on my shoulder. I grabbed it, and wrenched it painfully before letting loose a punch across his jaw. Phoebe's hand covered my fist, and pulled me away from Victor.

"Did you really have to do that Prue!?" Phoebe whispered sharply.

"I warned him many times today, not to touch me," I muttered darkly.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Daddy..." I whispered, helping him to his feet once again. He moved his jaw lightly with his hand and I pushed back the tears that were forming in my eyes, and wrapped my arms around his waist. For what it was worth, Daddy gave me a small smile.

"I'm ok Phoebe..." he whispered, rubbing my back. "I deserved that.." he murmured.

**Andy's POV**

Once again I looked down on what was happening, and sighed. Why did I come up here when Prue clearly needs me still? Mrs. Halliwell was next to me and I bit back another sigh. "Andy...I know that you really want to help Prue...but looking down isn't going to help very much,"

"Like you should know," I snapped. "I should be able to go down over there, and help her. And it would help if those damn Elders would just let them get to the point. And you shouldn't be helping them with this..." I shot and once again just saw Prue looking very alone. She has lost every single person that has ever loved her, and know that Victor has returned with Paige...I could literally feel her loneliness radiating off of her. Once again I felt myself going down to Earth in spirit form, and enveloped Prue into a hug. She sighed, and felt her nearly sag.

"Andy..." Prue murmured.

**Victor's POV**

I sighed, "Yes Sam is a White lighter. He had lived in the 1800's and he died in 1824." I walked over to the desk and shifted through some of the papers on it. I held up the paper that I wanted. "He was a high school teacher in New York." I handed the paper over to Phoebe.

She looked down at it. "Teacher of the year. Impressive." She looked back up into my eyes. "So Sam was mom's whitelighter than."

I simply nodded.

"Why didn't you just tell us this in the beginning," Phoebe said with a shake of her head. "I mean we all ready know what whitelighters are, seeing how Leo is our very own." She shrugged her shoulders as she set the paper down next to the painting.

"I would have told you girls sooner, when I first arrived back home, but you three still haven't discovered whitelighters yet. Leo hadn't made himself known yet." I sighed deeply as I tucked my hands in my pockets. "It wasn't my place."

Prue raised an eye brow.

I looked straight in her eyes. "It wasn't my place."

Prue just rolled her eyes.

"You still have some things to find out before you can vanquish the water demon." I backed away. "I am now going for a walk and leaving you two girls alone." I walked to the door and turned around. "You two are too remain here at the lake, all will be known before too long." With that I left the cabin.

**Phoebe's POV**

I looked at Daddy's retreating form and sighed. I could clearly see how peeved Prue was at this whole situation. To be honest it was annoying that the Elders didn't just tell us what we needed to know. It would make our lives a little less stressful. "Isn't that nice of daddy," I began to say with a smile when Prue shook her head and snorted. My smile wiped clean away and I simply sighed.

"How dare Victor order us to remain at the lake." Prue snared. "Who gave him the right to order us around. Who is he to us?"

"He's our father." I softly said.

"He's no father of mine." Prue growled deep in her throat.

"You don't mean that, Prue. You are just saying this because you don't want to open yourself up to get hurt again." I walked over and put my right hand on her shoulder. "The hurt emotion is what life is all about honey, it's not right to hide or run from it."

"Its not right that he conspires with those asshole out there, and then expects us to go on some scavenger hunt instead of telling us straightforward," she said ripping my hand off of her shoulder. "Stop trying to convince me that he is some godsend to us,"

"He's our father, Prue. He's trying to protect us as best as he can." I said softly as I watched my oldest sister walk away from me. "If he could vanquish the water demon and all the evil in the world himself, than he would. He ..."

"He can just stay out of my life," Prue snapped, turning to face me. "I don't care if he wants to be in your's and Piper's lives, but he can just stay out of mine. If he wants to help us with the witch thing...he should just stay the hell out of it,"

"Prue..." I sighed.

"Phoebe...I don't want to talk about this," Prue sighed. I followed her as she continued to walk on, and was glad to see that she didn't object. "You know...I used to come here a lot growing up," I looked at her in surprise. I thought that she wouldn't want to be here...considering she saw Mom in a body bag. "I felt more connected to Mom when I was here...gave me a sense of security that I was missing...that I didn't need to be a grown up all the time,"

"Prue sweetie..." I said to her, looping my arm through hers. "You know that you can talk to me about these things...especially about Mom..."

"Now that...he is back in our lives...and that he is here..." Prue explained to me. "It doesn't feel right. He wasn't there for us when we needed him back in our lives most; and yet I felt like Mom's spirit was here taking care of me every time I visited. That is more than he did for me, for us in our life time," Prue shot. I know saying anything positive about Daddy, she would just make negative, so I just stopped her walking, to pull her into a sisterly embrace.

**Piper's POV**

I looked up and found Leo leaning against the wall with a worried look on his face, "I have a feeling you know exactly what's in this box." I said in a tense voice. He just simply nodded. I felt hot anger enter my soul. "What is in it that is going to change my life forever?" I asked in a dead calm voice.

"I can't say." Leo said softly.

"Like hell you can't." I seethed.

"It's not my story to tell." Leo said in a calm voice.

"Who's story is it than?" I felt my heart race.

"Who know who's." Leo said not looking away from my eyes.

"Leave." I said in a dead voice, and I watched with deep sadness as Leo turned and walked away. I wanted to call him back. I wanted him beside me as I lifted the lid of my mother's box. I needed him beside me as I learned the darkest secrets of my mother's soul. I needed him to be my strength in my time of weakness. But I kept my mouth shut and Leo left my sight.

I finally turned back to the box and ever slowly reached out my hands to touch the lid. I took a bated breath as I lifted it to revel ...

**END CHAPTER FIFTEEN**


	16. A Dark Secret Revealed

**Leo's POV**

I sat down on the over stuffed chair and leaned my head back against the back of the cushion and closed my eyes. I very much wanted to be in the attic when Piper learned about Patty's affair with her whitelighter Sam, perhaps even finally learning that Paige was her half sister because of the affair. But I had a deep sure feeling that any evidence concerning Paige would _not_ be found in the box at this present time. Because I knew Paige didn't want her sisters to know the truth yet; and I knew that she had told everyone to keep mum about it. So I knew that the Elders made a way of making the evidence of Paige's existence disappear from the box. But I also knew that the evidence was still _in_ the box; but that Piper would not be able to see or touch it. Not yet.

"Paige," I said softly and I sensed her beside me. I slowly opened my eyes to see the concern in her eyes.

"Leo, it's not safe for me to be here right now. Piper doesn't want me here." She whispered darting her eyes quickly around.

"She's upstairs in the attic. She is finally ready to open the box." I said softly lifting my head.

Paige had a pleased look on her face and she sat down on the end of the coffee table and leaned forward.

"She's scared to death, Paige." I said looking her straight in the eyes. "She knows that what she finds out will change her life for good."

"You don't think she'll hate mommy do you?" Paige asked her eyes widen in sudden fear.

I shook my head. "No, she'll be angry and hurt by Patty's betrayal of course. But she'll forgive her. In time." I sighed as I looked towards the staircase. "I just wish that Victor was up there with her as she discovers the truth."

**Piper's POV**

I reached in and pulled out a photo album and set it down on my lap. I ran my hands over the cover and felt tears at the corner of my eyes. I slowly lifted the cover and saw myself looking into a young version of my mother. I laughed and sobbed all in one breath.

"Mommy, how I miss you. I can't believe that you were taken from me. Why." I slowly ran my hands down the glossy page carefully so not to destroy it. I repeated it and just simply ran my hand down my mother's smiling face. I could see the love shining from her eyes and it was just a photograph.

I paused as something caught my eye on the opposite page. A letter. My eyes picked up **'PIPER'** in my mother's hand. I slowly reached and took the folded note and opened it. _'My darling Piper, I always known that it would be you who would open the box first. Darling, what you are about to discover will shock and disappoint you. It will lower your extreme of me. But darling I have to tell you right here and now, before you discover my dark secret, is that I don't regret my decisions that I had made in this matter. I know I had hurt so many people because of my decisions, your father most of all, but darling if I had to do it all over again, than I would. _

_I love your father, and I always will. He truly is my soul mate. He has forgiven me and accepted my short comings, and in time I hope and pray that you do also. I hope that when you do find this letter, that you are old enough to understand. I hope that I am beside you so I can help you realize that everything has it reasons and everything had to take place as they have. _

_But if I'm all ready gone and you are ready this, than I hope that either your father, or your very own soul mate is beside you. To offer the comfort and love that I wish that I could myself. Always remember that I love you, your sisters and your father and that will never change. Your loving mother, Patty.'_

I blinked back my tears as I fully understood that my deepest fear was about to be faced. I put the letter aside and looked down at the photo of my mother once more. "How could you ..." I swallowed around the lump as I felt my hand on the page ready to flip it.

I flipped through several pages not really seeing the pictures until one picture captured my attention. I put my hand on the page and carefully traced it. It was a photo of mommy holding me on her lap and daddy behind her with his arms around both of us. Prue was sitting beside them with Phoebe in her arms. All of us were smiling and happy.

I lifted the album off of me and put it onto the couch next to me, leaving the page opened. I reached into the box and pulled out a bundle of letters in my mother's hand writing. I noticed that there were at least twelve letters.

I set the letters down on my lap and lifted the first letter and slowly unfolded it ...

**Paige's POV**

"I wish that also." I said following Leo's eyes to the staircase. I wished that I orbed to the lake to bring daddy back to the manor before I orbed in when Leo called me. I knew that he was calling me to let me know that either Piper had learned the truth, or was on the verge of learning it. But I had stupidly asked daddy to remain at the lake until Piper and Leo joined them there.

But than I suddenly felt at peace. "Don't worry, Leo, Mommy is up there with her right now." 

Leo looked questioning at me.

"Not where Piper can see her, just her spirit." I said with a soft smile. "Piper was meant to be alone when she found out the truth. Mommy's spirit was meant to be there beside her."

Leo sighed.

**Piper's POV**

_'Sam,_

_I miss seeing you. I wish you were here beside me once more. I understand why we can't be together. I do. I am married and a mother of three. I'm a witch and you are a white lighter. My whitelighter. I know the rules. That witches and whitelighters cannot not fall in love. I understand them, truly I do. But I can't help the way I feel for you. I'm in love with you._

_I don't know how this can be, when Victor is back in my life and everything is going our way for a change. Prue and Piper are delighted to have their father back in their lives, and Phoebe of course adores her father. _

_I'm confused. _

_Patty'_

_'Sam,_

_It's been a few months since I wrote last. Victor and I had a fallen out and he has left me and the girls. I don't know if he will come back to us. I don't know if our love for one another can survive the supernatural adepts of my and our daughters lives. He has asked me for a divorce this time and I have accepted. I told him thats I wouldn't fight him on it. He was upset that he couldn't take his daughters with him; but I knew that he understood that it would be safer for the girls to remain at the manor with mother and I. We can protect them better than he can. _

_Patty'_

_'Sam,_

_I need to see you again. This afternoon wasn't enough for me. I need to be be in your arms once more. I need to feel you inside me. Our coming together was better than I ever dreamt about. It was pure bliss. I love you more now than I have in the past. When can we meet again?_

_Patty'_

I lifted my tears streaked eyes because I could no longer see what I was reading. I gasped as I finally felt the sobs break through the huge lump that I had lodged inside my thoart without realizing it. Oh God mommy had an affair. Not only with another man whom wasn't daddy, but with her whitelighter.

Sam. It has to be the same man that Prue said she saw at the lake where mommy had died. I just couldn't believe what I was finding out about my beloved mother. I couldn't believe that my mother would betray and willing hurt my father like this.

**Paige's POV**

I sat forward suddenly as I felt such pain in my chest. I couldn't breathe. I felt tears overcome my eyes and roll down my checks. I closed my eyes and leaned into the arms that I suddenly felt wrap themselves around me. I wrap my arms around the board body and allowed the man in front of me to comfort me. This wasn't my own pain – no this was Piper's pain and I was feeling it along side my half sister.

**Piper's POV**

I felt my mother's presence surround me as I laid on the couch in a fetal position with my arms wrapped around my chest as I sobbed silent heart breaking sobs. I could feel her essence gather me into her and I felt her heart beat surround me. I allowed her to remain the way she was. I couldn't handle this on my own.

I finally got myself together and reached down and picked up the last letter in the pile and opened it,

_'Sam, yes, you were clear. My eyes were open to the difficulties, the risks, but my answer is the same as it was when you were still here with me. No one understands me the way you do, no one can. What I wouldn't do for what other people consider ordinary. A conversation that gets finished, a night spent uninterrupted. A night with you._

_'Patty_

Oh God it's like I could have written this letter myself, not to Sam of course but to Leo. I picked up a letter that was pushed to the side and opened it.

_'Sam_

_You can't be with me up at the lake. This demon is too strong and I can't risk losing, not for myself or the others you protect. They must as always come first. You know I'd never face this demon if I didn't think I'd be home in time for dinner to see my girls, to see you._

_Patty'_

**Author's note: Ok the last two letters are taken word for word from the P3H20 episode. -- Paigethesuperwhitelighter.**

I knew that I had read enough, that I had to get to the lake and be with my sisters. It was time to vanquish the sorry ass water demon that had stolen our mother from us. I would deal with my feelings of the betrayal at a later date. I had a feeling that mommy would be appearing and trying to explain her actions later tonight. I don't know if I'm going to allow her too.

I stood to my feet and gently packed away the items back in the box and carried the box down to my room. I don't know if I'm going to share what I found with Prue and Phoebe. They have to know about the truth about mom and Sam of course. There is no getting away from that, because I know that daddy _knew _ I would learn the truth this afternoon. But I had a defiant feeling that neither Prue or Phoebe were meant to see what was in the box yet. That only I was meant to explore the box, alone.

**Leo's POV**

Paige finally pulled away and wiped her tears from her checks, "I best be going. Piper is coming." With that she orbed out. The last of her orbs died out just as Piper appeared on the stair case. I slowly stood to my feet and turned and waited.

Piper stopped on the bottom step. "You knew, didn't you?" She asked in a calm knowing voice.

I sighed deeply. "Like I said it wasn't my story to tell." I could tell that she didn't go completely through the box, "You still have much to learn." I walked over and held out my hands and I saw that Piper was healed of the poison ivy. "But that's for a later date." 

Piper nodded tightly put her hand on my shoulder and she leaned into me and I orbed us to the lake.

**END CHAPTER SIXTEEN**


	17. The Woods

**Piper's POV**

"Piper, you can open your eyes now." Leo softly said in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and found us standing behind Prue and Phoebe, whom were in each other's arms sharing a sisterly hug. I remained where I was, nice and safe in Leo's arms with my head against his chest. I could hear his heart beat.

How could I be so calm right now when my life had been turned upside down again? How could I be so calm when I just found out that my beloved mommy had slept with another man besides my daddy. How could I be calm when I just learned that my mommy had hurt my daddy in such a hurtful fashion? How could I be so calm ...

Leo's arms tighten around me and his head rested onto of mine. I knew that he was offering what comfort he could in my time of need. He didn't have to say anything, I knew that he knew that this was enough. It was enough that I had Leo's heartbeat in my ears and his arms loving around me. I closed my eyes once more as I wrapped my arms around him.

I suddenly opened my eyes and pulled away from him. I was with Dan now, how could I fall into Leo's arms so easily. I was just like my mother. The apple doesn't fall from the tree. Mom was a cheater and so was I.

"Piper ..." Leo said holding out his right hand to take mine, I backed away from him and shook my head.

"I'm not like her, I'm not her." I whispered as I felt tears in my eyes.

"You aren't like who, Pip?" Phoebe asked as she rushed over to me.

"I'm not mom." I said in a rough voice.

Phoebe blinked in surprise. "Where did that come from?"

Prue walked up and stopped beside Phoebe, "You are more like mom than either Phoebe, and I. You not only have her power, but you have her heart and her soul." She softly said.

I swallowed around the lump in my thoart. I looked over at Leo, and shook my head. "I can't be like her. I can't cheat like she has." With that I turned and I ran away.

"**PIPER!**" I heard my sisters scream after me.

**Leo's POV**

I held up my hands, "Let her go, she needs to be alone right now." I said stepping in front of Phoebe and Prue as they were about to follow Piper.

"What the hell happened at the manor, Leo?" Prue wrapped her arms across her chest as she glared at me.

I sighed deeply.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked as she looked at me than at Prue, than back at me in confusion and in fear.

"What did Piper find out at the manor, Leo?" Prue growled once again.

"Patty's affair with Sam." I said with a deep sigh. I looked into Prue's eyes and didn't find the surprise or shock in them that I found in Phoebe's. Prue was eight at the time, so I knew that this news wouldn't have surprised her in the least.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Mom's what?" I gasped, gaping at Leo. What the hell is he talking about?

"Phoebe..." he started, reaching out to put a calming hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off and backed away from him. "Phoebe I'm not trying to hurt you,"

I felt Prue put a hand on my shoulder, and I just glared at Leo. "I don't know what you found out but I am sure it is a freaking lie from those Elders,"

"Phoebe-,"

"You always side with them on issues," I shot at him.

"Phoebe...that's enough..." Prue murmured. "Leo just say what you have to say...we have a demon to vanquish...so lets make this quick,"she said waving her hand.

"Prue," I said aghast.

"Phoebe, honey..." Prue sighed, "I know this is something we don't want to hear..."

"What does this have to deal with the water demon?" I shot at her, then turning to Leo. "I don't want to hear anything about this...we should just vanquish the water demon already,"

"I don't think Mom's affair is really an issue here. In fact is was probably his fault that she died," Prue muttered. "He was always at the manor," Prue glared at Leo. "Anyways, that really-,"

"Sam was at the manor..." I murmured softly. Leo once again tried to reach out for me, but I just shook my head. "Excuse me," I sighed, walking towards the forest, wiping my eyes slightly as I went.

**Sam's POV**

My head was tilted up wards towards the trees. I could see the blue sky peeking in between the green leaves that were just beginning to turn brown, red, orange and yellow. The colors of Autumn. Patty's favorite season. My mind drifted back to the one Autumn day when Patty allowed me to join her at the park. Prue, Piper and Phoebe were there playing. Well Prue and Piper were playing, Phoebe was still too little to play away from her mother. No, Phoebe was sitting between Patty and I happily playing with the leaves that had fallen onto the blanket.

_Sam. _I felt the voice sign softly around me, I turned around fully expecting to find her. But of course I didn't see her. She was dead. Ever since I clipped my own wings, I couldn't see her spirit. I denied every access that I could have had with her, the moment I realized she was taken from me. From her girls. From _our _daughter.

I felt my anger rise once more, and bile lodged into my throat threatening to come out. But because of the lump that had lodged itself firmly in place, I just tasted the evil bile. I didn't care. Not one bit. Why the hell should I? When the two most important people were taken from me? First my daughter, whom I haven't seen since the second day of her life, than Patty.

_Sam. _The voice ... her voice ... tried again. I just harden my heart and shut my ears to the pleading that I heard. I wasn't ready, I would never be ready. The only thing that I will do for her is to protect her three daughters, that was it. Once I managed to send the three home without facing the water demon, than I will move on.

_It won't be that easy, Sam. The girls won't leave until they have vanquished the water demon. Just help them, that is all you have to do. Just allow them to know what had happened. _

"No!" I said in a voice that, said I had made up my mind, and that was that. I shut my eyes once more, and didn't hear the voice again.

"**YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!**" My eyes opened up, and I turned around, just in time to see Piper's fist fly. I felt a hard jolt to my jaw and knew that Piper had made contact.

**Piper's POV**

I drew my hand back and quickly rained punches and jabs against Sam's chest as I screamed at him. I don't know what I screamed at him, but bits and pieces have made their way into my mind. I was too angry, I was too much in a rage to give a damn at what I was saying. I allowed my rage to fill me and allowed my tongue to have it's day. I felt my feet get in the action and make contact against Sam.

**Victor's POV**

_Piper has learned the truth._

_I knew she would. _I sighed as I looked at the spot between the trees where I could see the lake. The lake where my beloved Patty had lost her life. All due to the water demon. All due to because I wasn't there to protect her. Sam was. Sam shouldn't have been the only one by Patty's side that day. I could have figured out that Patty's powers would have caused her death due to the water demon, I could have been the one to stand at the end of the dock and faced the demon. Than Patty would still be there for our daughters, still be there for Paige.

_The girls need you, Victor, I had lived out my destiny that day at the lake. It was meant to be. I was meant to die young. _

_Why? _My soul cried out. _Why was it that you were meant to leave behind your beautiful daughters. All four of them needed their mother. More than their father. Hell I wasn't there for OUR daughters, I didn't even want to be there for your and Sam's child. No, Patty, you weren't meant to die young. I was. I was the one whom should have been at the lake with you and Sam, it was I who was apposed to have vanquished the water demon. Along with myself. _

_Victor! Stop this self bashing. What is done, you can't change the past._

_Can't I now. _I smiled as I nodded tightly.

_Victor, what is going on in your head?_

_Nothing, Patty, nothing at all. But all I can say is that I can ... _ I couldn't go on with my thoughts because at that moment, Piper's screams filled the air.

"**HOW FUCKING DARE YOU SEDUCE MY MOTHER! YOU FOUL STICKING DEAD MAN! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU USE AND ABUSE MY MOTHER!**"

I rushed through the trees, and stopped dead, as I saw my baby girl beat the crap out of Sam. Sam just stood there and took it. I had to end it. Not for Sam, he was all ready dead, but for Piper. I rushed over and wrapped my arms around my daughter and pulled her into me. She struggled to get lose, "It's just me, Piper, daddy. Stop fighting sweetheart." I said into her right ear as I managed to just barely hold onto my struggling daughter.

**Prue's POV**

I sighed as I watched Phoebe walk away, and saw Leo attempting to go after her. "Leo leave her be," I advised "You have no idea what she went through in high school...I wasn't so kind about how she acted. Frankly, hearing that Mom did what she did..." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "It probably brought memories of 'Freebie,"

"Freebie?" Leo questioned a little confused.

"Phoebe didn't talk about it much," I sighed. "Probably the main reason why she never wanted to be at school was to get away from the harassment...and when I finally caught wind of it, she pretty much wanted to quit school,"

"I don't remember ever seeing that," Leo murmured.

"Didn't watch as close as I did...apparently I have a habit about that, considering Mom and...Sam were always holding hands, or touching each other. I just thought that they were good friends...I never would have thought that Sam and Mom were ever together," I said with a light shake of my head.

"You remember Sam and your mother..." Leo started.

"Not very much Leo," I sighed aggravated. "It is all blurry. Plus I was like only...five or six at the time...I think..."

**Leo's POV**

"Five." I said. Prue looked at me with shock than slowly in anger. "I was assigned your family, Prue, from the first moment that I became a white lighter. I knew about Patty and Sam."

Prue squinted her eyes.

"You were five, just ready to turn six." I said tucking my hands in my jean pockets. "The final set of divorce papers came in the mail that morning."

"They got it on that day! What the moment that mom was free ... they decided to hit the sheets." Prue's voice rose in incredibly. "Sam slept in the same bed that was my mom and dad's!"

"No! Patty was broken that the divorce actually was final, Sam wanted to just comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a comfortable hug. As friends. But one thing led to another and they shared their first kiss." I said in a soft voice. "It was a comfortable kiss that quickly grew into need."

"So they did it right there and than!" Prue said with a voice of steel.

"No," I said. "They both realized what they were doing, and they quickly pulled away. They promised each other that it would never happen again."

"But it did." Prue hissed.

I nodded. "But Patty never stopped loving Victor." I looked into her eyes. "Victor found out. He was hurt of course. But he forgave Patty. He understood." Prue shook her head and I knew that she was pushing all the emotions from her. I waited for her next words.

Prue had a look on her face as she looked over at the woods. "I may not have been able to be there for Phoebe, much in the past. Not the way Piper was, she knew all about 'Freebie'. How could she not know, she was just two years ahead of Phoebe, and those two have always been the closets."

"You can't beat yourself up, Prue," I said putting a hand on her arm. "When I was a child, I was in the middle. I had two older brothers and five younger brothers. Yeah, I managed to be in school with three of my younger brothers, but even than I couldn't keep a sharp eye on my two youngest brothers." I sighed. "When you are a child yourself, it's hard to deal with your own experiences let along your siblings."

Prue looked up at me with slight anger in her eyes, "That's just it, Leo, I _gave_ up my childhood when mom died. Victor wasn't around, and I knew he wasn't going to come back any time soon. Grams was old and shouldn't have had to deal with three young girls. I willing gave up my own childhood to help with my little sisters." She backed away from me. "I took mom's place in Piper and Phoebe's lives. Mom _would have _figured out that Phoebe was going through angst way before it got to the point that it did, when I figured it all out. Mom _would have_ sat Phoebe down and got Phoebe to love herself. Than Phoebe wouldn't have had to go wild and destroy herself trying to find love in any guys pants."

Prue looked down, "If I knew what mom did with Sam, I wouldn't have even brothered." She looked back at me and I saw such anger in her eyes. "If I knew what mom truly was, than I would have left home at eighteen and never looked back."

**Piper's POV**

"Let me go, daddy, let me go. I have to get rid of this interloper whom had taken mommy away from me." I cried as I continued to fight for daddy to release me.

"No, Piper." He said in my ear as he moved his hand to try to get at me better, I used that moment and I managed to break away. I rushed at Sam and rammed into his chest, I felt him fall backwards and fell on top of him as I lost my balance. I just continued to beat him with my fists and my legs. I heard him groan as my knee made contact with his package. I smiled grimly as I rained even more punches against his chest, but that wasn't enough for me. I reached up and used my nails to scratch down his face.

I felt arms around my body and I was yanked away from Sam. I breathed deeply as I stared down at the fallen white lighter, the white lighter whom my mother had loved. The white lighter that my mother had given herself too. Body and soul.

"That's enough, Piper." Daddy's whisper entered into my soul.

I struggled once more, but his arms tighten around me and I felt myself turning and my head crashed into daddy's chest. I wrapped my arms around my daddy and finally broke down.

**Victor's POV**

"It's all right now baby. It's all right." I whispered as I ran my right down the back of Piper's head. "Everything is all right now. Everything is going to be all right."

Piper just sobbed harder in my chest. I looked over at Sam whom had gotten to his feet and started to turn away. He stopped when he felt my glare on his back. He turned slowly back around and simply watched Piper and I.

Piper finally got herself under control, enough so I could pull her away. I kept my arms firmly around her back. "Are you calm?" I asked looking seriously into her eyes.

Piper nodded. I tilted my head and she sighed deeply. "I won't kill Sam." I shook my head and squeezed a little firmer. "I won't beat the shit out of Sam, even through he deserves it after what he did to mom."

I sighed deeply. "I all ready forgave both Sam and your mother for their affair. For their love for one another."

Piper's eyes bugged out as she stared at me. "You knew, and you never said anything."

"What was I going to say, oh by the way girls, while mommy and I were divorced she slept with another man. Oh and not another man but Sam, her white lighter." I shook my head. "You three were still very little and it didn't concern you." I looked up and saw that Phoebe was behind a tree staring at me with wide eyes. I sighed, so she knew also. She backed away to be more hidden, and I could tell how truly troubled, and upset she was by her eyes. But I couldn't go to my baby girl, I had to protect Piper from herself.

**Piper's POV**

I lowered my eyes. "I can't believe mommy did that to you, daddy. You didn't deserve it."

Daddy sighed deeply. "Yes, I did. I left Patty." I opened my mouth to rush into a practical speech on how mom should have been true to him, no matter what. When he spoke once more. "I deserved to lose your mother, to another man."

"No, you didn't Victor." Sam spoke up behind me. I felt my body tighten up. I actually forgot that ... that freaking white lighter was still with us. I started to move so I could tell Sam to leave us the hell alone, when daddy's arms tighten around me. Preventing me from moving.

"Patty found a true soul mate in you, Sam. You _understood_ about magic. You _accepted _Patty for whom she was, her entire self. You never abandoned her. Not like I have." Daddy's voice said with sadness tinting it.

**Victor's POV**

"I stole another man's wife, Victor. I never once did that while I was alive. I can't believe that I did it when I was dead. _What _because I'm not mortal any more, I can't live through God's commandments." Sam angrily shook his head.

I felt Piper tighten up in front of me, I the only thing I could do. I moved Piper behind me and I held her from behind, so she wouldn't break free and attack Sam again. "Sam, Patty and mine divorced was final by the time you two gave into your desires." I shrugged. "Patty was a free woman. She wasn't my wife. You didn't commit adultery."

Sam looked into my eyes, "Patty, loved you with her entire being, Victor. She never stopped loving you. You were always in the fore most part of her heart." I could see that he was speaking the truth, I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. Oh how I tried, how I wanted to stop the look of the truth that was staring in my face from the other man whom had known my beloved Patty in the most intimate way.

_I love you Victor._

_No! How can you when I hurt you so horribly._

_That's why I loved you._

_No! I hurt you every single day since I learned you were a bona fide witch._

_But, darling, I knew that once you accepted the truth that there truly was magic in the world, that you would come back to me. You did, darling, you did. _

_You can't love me. Not after I abandoned you and our daughters. Not once but three times. _

_Why are you fighting the truth, Victor? Why are you so afraid to ..._

_I'm not afraid, Patty, I'm just pointing out the truth is all. You may have loved me on some level ... but I wasn't your soul mate, as you were mine. How can I be, when I didn't fully accept you for whom you truly were right away? Sam did. Sam was your soul mate, I understand it. I accept it._

_Victor,_

I closed my soul off from Patty's spirit.

"Daddy," I felt Piper's breath on the back of my neck. My eyes tore from Sam's open brown ones and I slowly turned to face my daughter. But I spied Phoebe once more. I looked into Phoebe's sad face before I turned to stare fully into Piper's confused and sad eyes. I sighed silently, Piper still truly needed me now, I couldn't comfort Phoebe.

I prayed that Phoebe would get the courage to come to me and her sister.

**Phoebe's POV  
**  
I sighed as I saw Prue restrain Leo lightly from coming after me. As I continued to listen to Prue and Leo speak, I couldn't help but sigh. It looked like when Prue and Grams would bicker about her wanting to go to Seattle with Andy. Prue had been so deflated and angry. She didn't want to stay at home playing Mommy for me and Piper.

"I shouldn't have bothered," Prue grumbled angrily, "I should have left home when I was eighteen," I ran into the forest after that, and found myself slumping against a tree. I knew inside of me that Prue didn't mean it, but it hurt that she was talking about mom like that. I didn't bother wiping the tears anymore, I just let them flow down my face. _ Why Mommy? Why aren't you here right now? You talk with Daddy, but you never come for me..._

I stood up seeing Prue and Leo in the distance. They were walking slowly, but I don't want to talk to them still. As I continued to venture deeper into the forest, I saw Piper attacking Sam. Just as I was about to shoot over to them, Dad pulled my sister off of the ex-white lighter. I continued to listen in on what they were saying. Dad knew about what Mom and Sam did...Mom loved dad...didn't she?

As he continued to comfort Piper, I saw his gaze coming on to me. His eyes were pleading me to move closer to him, but I shook my head. He made a hand gesture to have me come closer. I reluctantly started to head over towards him and Piper...

**Victor's POV**

I simply held out a hand for Phoebe to take, which she did. I managed to pull Phoebe into my other side, Piper had sensed her sister and had moved to make room for her. I pulled both of my girls closer to me as I comforted both of them.

I could sense Phoebe's confusion, "I loved your mother, with my entire heart girls. Yes, I was deeply hurt when I learned that she turned to Sam. But I understood. In time I forgave her. How could I not, she was my soul mate."

"As you were hers." Sam said in a gentle voice. I just looked up and glared at the man, I had felt both my girls stiffen up at the sound of his voice. Sam read correctly he just stood back and watched me comfort my daughters, he was being all white lighterly. Even through he had clipped his wings and vowed never to go back to that way of life. But Samuel Wilder had always been compassionate, even when he was still alive. That was why the Elders had given him the option when he had died.

**Sam's POV**

I knew that Victor still didn't believe that he was Patty's soul mate, I knew that he still doubted Patty's love for him. Not that she loved him, no Victor Bennett doubted how much Patty had loved him. Still loved him.

I sighed softly but deeply. I wanted to leave this father scene with his two daughters. But I was stuck here. Not because the freaking Elders wanted me here, no I wouldn't obey _them _again, not ever. I wasn't stuck here either because Patty wanted me here, no Victor asked me to remain. I owed Victor a lot, so against my own judgment and my own comfort, I remained. I remained with my eyes clued to the father scene in which I wish that I could have had myself.

But I had so given that up, when I willing given Paige up to that nun, when she was only two days old. What sort of father would do that. Victor would never do that. Yes, Vic left his children. Not once but three times. But he always willing went back to them. I gave my daughter up and I _never_ went back to her. I _never_ attempted to see her. She could be dead for all I know. But I would feel if she was dead, right? I am her natural father after all, and I would feel if my own child was dead. Wouldn't I?

_Sam._ I closed my soul from Patty's spirit. I couldn't handle Patty's voice. Not now. Not ever again. I had shut Patty out of my soul the moment that I found Prue staring out at the water yesterday. I knew that Prue would return with her sisters to vanquish the water demon. Patty had told me that it was her daughters destiny to face the water demon. Well, destiny or not, I was going to protect Patty's daughters. I won't allow them to face the water demon. _Sam._ No! Patty leave me the hell alone, I will do what I have to do.

**Patty's POV**

"Why is it that these two men aren't listening to me." I looked over at my mother, who was sitting beside me watching what was going on below. I sighed deeply in my thoart. "I wish I could tell Sam that Paige is safe. That she is with Victor."

"Why don't you? The Elders have not told you not too." Mom said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"It's complicated." I sighed as I shook my head.

"No it's not." Mom said in her motherly all knowing voice. "All you have to do is appear in front of Sam, and just tell him where Paige is. Where she had been the entire time."

"I can't." I repeated. I shook my head as the scene switched and I was looking down at my baby girl, Paige.

"I see." Mom said in a slight hard voice. "She's only twenty one, Patty, she's not old enough to run anyone's life, but her own. She doesn't have control or any real say in this matter."

"Looks who talking." I said as I looked briefly up at my mother than quickly back down at Paige. "She takes after you, mother, the most out of all four girls. She has your knack to think that she's right in all matters of the family. That _only _she knows what is best for the family."

Mom sighed beside me. I looked up once more, "It's the truth, mother," I said in a rough annoyed voice. "You always ran the house. Even when dad was still alive, it was you whom was the strongest in that marriage." I shook my head. "Even before my death, it was you whom had more control over my own daughters lives than I, their mother had."

"Patty," Mom began reaching out to touch me.

I just backed away and looked back down at my baby girl. "Paige does take after you the most, mother, but I pray that she won't go down the road that you have."

**Penny's POV**

I was hurt of course by what Patty had said to me. But I pushed back my own hurt as I looked back down at Paige. I felt pride stir in me, yes it was true that Paige was most like me. I had only been able to watch her for a little over a year after my death. But I had been able to receive her childhood memories from what Patty and the Elders have allowed me to see. I have watched Paige grow into a confidante and secure woman. I had felt that I was re-living my own childhood as I watched Paige grow more into me.

So it will be the youngest grandchild to run the family in my steed. I always figured it would be either Prue or even Piper to take my rein. But Paige is truly the best suited one to be the one to protect her sisters, and the future daughters of the family to come along.

"Mother," Patty's voice said in a slight high pitched. I looked into my only daughter's eyes with a 'what' look.

"I can't believe you." She sighed as she once again looked back down. "Patty, why can't you just inform Sam that his daughter is very much alive and happy. That she's safe." I reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to tell him that she's with Victor."

Patty sighed deeply. "I'm trying, Mother, but Sam has cut off all connections with me." She shook her head as she looked back down as the scene returned to the woods. I looked down myself and watched as Victor now had both Piper and Phoebe in his arms comforting them.

"What I don't understand is why Paige doesn't want anyone to know whom she truly is." I shook my head. "There isn't any danger any longer, concerning the Elders. They agreed to allow Victor to raise her."

Patty looked into my eyes. "That's your stubbornness speaking, mother. It's stubbornness plain and simple, that's keeping Paige from reviling the truth to her sisters and _her_ father."

I looked down once more and I saw that the picture had returned back to Paige. I was beginning to understand why Patty was so upset over Paige being just like me in this one area.

**Paige's POV**

_I know you guys are talking about me up there. _ I looked outside the window of my bedroom. _So care to inform me of the conversion. Or will you come down here and talk to me._

_I still need to be there for your sisters and your fathers. _

_Of course mother. I understand. But what I don't really understand why I feel such hard negative feelings coming from you. What have I done to mis please you?_

_Nothing, Paigey, nothing. I'm just concerned is all._

_About what, mommy?_

_About this stubbornness that you have gotten from your grams. It's not healthy any longer. _

_How isn't it healthy? _

_Sam is worried sick about you. He doesn't even know if you are still alive or not. He's doubting his soul on being able to feel if you are still alive or not. Paige ..._

_I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean for dad to be hurt so much with doubt. I wish that I could have orbed to him when I was small, after daddy rescued me. But I couldn't. I sensed him, but he was in such a ... _My legs lifted up to my chest and I lowered my head onto my knees and I broke. I felt the sobs wrench from my body.

_Paige, _I felt loving arms wrap themselves around me. I allowed the essence of my mother's spirit to overwhelm my entire being. _What's done is done. You can't change the past. Just go to Sam after the water demon is vanquished. And allow him to finally hold you like how he has been dreaming since we had to give you up. _

_I will. I promise. _I felt my body relax and I fell into a peaceful sleep as I dream t about my reunion with my biological father.

**Piper's POV**

I felt Phoebe wrap her arms around my back as she reached to hug both daddy and me. I felt my soul calm even more. Not only with daddy's arms wrapped securely around me but with my baby sister's arms also. I could hear Phoebe's breathing along side daddy's heart beat.

I finally felt that I could pull out of this warm and loving father and daughters moments. I slowly lifted my head and kissed daddy's jaw. He smiled loving down at me. I smiled slightly back up. He read that I would be fine and that I wouldn't attack Sam any longer. He pulled away slightly so I could step out of his arms. I turned around to face Sam, with Phoebe at my side and daddy close behind me.

"I don't approve of what you and mom did, Sam. But I know that you didn't seduce my mother in her moment of weakness." I licked my dry lips. I looked into his eyes. "I know that my mother must have loved you enough to allow herself to give into her desires." I felt daddy's hand on my shoulder. I felt him squeeze it gently.

"You mother and I shared a pure love, Piper, Phoebe, but not the love that she and your father shared. Share." Sam said looking at me, than at Phoebe than up at daddy. Daddy's hand quickly dropped from my shoulders. _Daddy, you do realize that you are mommy's soul mate right? That only you truly held her heart and soul. _

"Sam, we need to know what happened that day at the lake. The day mommy faced the water demon and died." Phoebe spoke up.

Sam shook his head. "No!" He said in his hard and forceful voice.

Everything else can be dealt with later. Right now we had a demon to vanquish. We have innocents to protect. I moved away from daddy and Phoebe. I walked up and stood in front of Sam. "Samuel, you are going to tell us what happened that day, and you will help us vanquish the water demon." I said in my best firm no non sense voice.

**Sam's POV**

I blinked. Piper just looked like Patty just now. She still did. That was Patty's look on the day that she had her life taken from her. I was pleading with her not to face the water demon. That it truly wasn't her whom was to vanquish the water demon. I was just about to tell her what I had learned when ... nothing. She had frozen me. I became unfrozen just in time to see the water demon rise from the water and overcome my beloved Patty. I was too late, I couldn't reach her in time. She was dead by the time she hit the dock.

"I can't, Patty, I can't." I whispered. "Please don't force me."

**Piper's POV**

_Patty. He's seeing mom right now. _"Samuel, the water demon _must _be vanquished now, today. My daughters won't leave until this happens." I said in my best mom's voice. I could see him weakening. "You know what you have to do, so do it." I didn't even know that I was feeling this, but I wasn't. It was mommy speaking through my voice. _Thank you mommy, thank you. _I cried softly.

Sam let out a strangled cry and he nodded. I held out my hand for him to take, Sam looked at me and I knew that he saw me once more. He slowly took my hand and I led him out of the woods, I felt daddy and Phoebe behind me.

**Prue's POV**

"Prue, you don't mean that and you know it," Leo said in a soft voice.

"I know I don't mean it," I snapped irritably at him. I wasn't going to lie to myself; being more motherly than sisterly had been programmed into my brain since I was little. "Despite how much I would rather be sisterly to Piper and Phoebe, I would never have left at eighteen. Grams wouldn't have let me..I'm sure she would have used some sort of magic to keep me there..." I added crabbily.

Leo stayed silent after that comment. "Why are you being so calm about the Elders doing what they are doing? It would be easier if we could just do what we did before you came along," I snapped at him. He tried to hide his wounded expression, but it didn't pass me. "I'm sorry Leo...I'm just a little aggravated with this issue,"

"Its ok Prue," he murmured gently.

"I don't like the fact that a demon is here...at all. Especially the one that killed Mom," I sighed wrapping my arms around my shoulders. I suppressed the shudder that wanted to go throughout my body as I saw a flash of the coroner zipping up the bag that held Mom. Leo reached out and wrapped his arms around me. I accepted the hug for a moment, before pulling away. "Thanks," I murmured, and then sighed. "We should probably look for Phoebe...I don't know what she'll do being by herself like that..." Leo reluctantly nodded his head, and we followed after where Phoebe had retreated.

**Leo's POV**

I felt Patty slowly pushing me to allow Prue towards the woods. I knew than that Piper and Phoebe both learned what they had seek ed out by rushing off to the woods. I was still confused on why Prue wasn't allowed to have access to the information also, but it was Patty whom has been guiding me. So I knew she had her reasons.

We stopped as one as Piper with Sam's hand in hers led the group out of the woods. I could tell that a lot of things have been taking place in those woods. I had felt Piper's breakdown while I was talking with Prue, I had managed to keep the fact from my face and body. I didn't want Prue to worry and rush into the woods. Prue had things to deal with herself before she saw Sam again. I could tell that she tensed up beside me. "It's not the time, Prue. After the water demon is vanquished than you can get in to it with Sam."

"You are right, Leo." Prue said with a deep sigh as she was calming herself down.

We waited for them to stop in front of us.

Sam sighed, "I'm ready to tell you what I know of that day."

"Well." Prue said in a hard voice as she wrapped her arms across her chest.

"I'm not going to tell you." Sam said looking straight at Prue.

"What the hell!" Prue snared as she squinted her eyes and Sam flew backwards forcing Piper to fall backwards herself as Sam's hand was jerked from her own.

"**PRUE**!" Phoebe cried out in shock and anger. She quickly knelt down and checked on Piper. She looked up in anger. "You could have seriously hurt Piper for Christ shake."

"Sam went back on his word." Prue snared as she glared over at Sam whom had fallen on his back and suddenly Sam began to roll towards the water.

I quickly orbed between Sam and the water. I just managed to stop him from rolling into the water.

I knelt down and touched Sam, we just managed to orb, just as I felt Prue's power hit me full on.

**END CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

_**Author's Note: I had to leave this chapter off with this cliff note; because next chapter will be when Phoebe gets to see what truly happened the day her mother died. If I kept writing than that scene would have been cut out of this story and I didn't want to destroy the actual episode for everyone. -- PaigetheSuperWhitelighter.**_


	18. The Vanquish

**Victor's POV**

"All right, enough is enough. Girls save your energy for vanquishing the water demon." I roared as soon as Leo and Sam appeared closer to where Phoebe was standing. I narrowed my eyes at my oldest daughter. "If you use your energy on anything besides the water demon, Prudence than consider yourself grounded."

"What the f --" Prue spurted. But she stopped as she looked me straight in the eyes. I knew that she was reading my deep concern for her, and her sisters. She calmed down. I watched as she took deep even breaths. I nodded tightly and turned back to face the group. I felt Prue walk up and stand ten inches from me.

"Ok, Sam, tell us what you know about the water demon." Prue seethed.

Sam lowered his eyes.

Phoebe walked over to him. "Give me your hand, Sam, I'll read off of you." She softly said.

He looked up. "I can't do that, Phoebe, you shouldn't see the memory." Shaking his head. "I can't allow Patty's daughter to see how she died."

"Than you have to tell us. There's no other way." Prue said in a tight voice. Not in anger, but in sadness.

Tears fell from Sam's eyes.

"Samuel," Piper said still in Patty's voice.

Sam turned his eyes onto Piper. "Patty," He choked.

"Phoebe is the one to see what happened to me. It is through her that my daughters will know how to vanquish the water demon. Only the _Charmed Ones_ are strong enough to defect the demon. Think of the innocent people." I knew that this wasn't Piper faking being her mother. No Patty's spirit was using Piper as a physical outlet.

Sam slowly turned back to Phoebe, he held out his hand for her to take. Phoebe gently but firmly took it in hers. She gasped as she went into a premonition.

**Phoebe's POV**

As my hand took his warm sweaty one, I let out a gasp. _Mom sprinted onto the dock, and she turned around. She saw a couple people were heading towards her, and she flicked her wrists, freezing the group of people. I could feel her fear of not being able to take on the water demon, but she had been pushing it down. She bent down and grabbed a pair of jumper cables. The water started to bubble below her, and she waved her hands at it, freezing the plank that was threatening to explode. _

_The Water demon started to rise out of the water. "PATTY!" Mommy turned around, dropping the cables. She threw out her hands freezing Sam on the spot. She turned around, and suddenly the water demon consumed Mommy. So...so hard to breathe...Mommy...Mommy.. _I let out a shuddering gasp, as I felt myself coming out of the premonition. I could still feel the water filling me inside out, the burning pain in my chest, nose and eyes. "Phoebe..." I could feel someone's hands on my back, steadying me.

After coughing a bit, "I...I...saw it," I shuddered. I finally saw that the person holding me was Prue. I let her hold me for a minute.

"Take a couple deep breaths," my sister advised, and I inhaled deeply without coughing too much, and exhaled slowly.

"Mom...she was planning on electrocuting the water demon..." I whispered, "but before she could...she saved Sam from the Water Demon," Sam looked like he almost felt what I did...

**Prue's POV**

"Its ok Phoebe," I murmured, looking out onto the dock. It looks like Piper's powers won't work against the demon, and there was no way that I was going to make Phoebe do that. "You have done your job...now it is time for me to do mine..." can I really face the demon that had personally taken out our mother?

"No...you can't..." Sam said, pulling himself away from Phoebe. "The demon will get you just like it did your mother..."

"No...it won't because we are the _Charmed ones_..." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. I looked towards the dock once again.

"Prue-," Victor started.

"Stay behind," I growled. Despite the fact that I hate him doesn't mean that I am going to hurt Phoebe and Piper. I slowly headed over to the place where mom died.

**Victor's Pov**

I'm her father, damn it, I'm not going to let her risk her life. No, it's up to me to vanquish the demon. It's the only way. It's time that I joined Patty. Paige has found her sisters; they will take care of her now. Protect her. Love her.

"I'm sorry girls." I said looking at Piper and Phoebe. "I won't be able to keep my promise after all." With that I turned and walked down the dock towards Prue. Towards my destiny.

Prue turned around and simply watched silently, as I walked towards her. I stopped in next to her. "Promise me, Prue. Promise me that you take care of your sisters in my stead. Promise me that you will welcome Paige in the manor, protect Paige. Promise me that you will love Paige."

"I promise." Prue simply said.

I nodded. "I'm sorry that I can't keep my promise to your girls. I'm sorry that I have to leave you again. But it's the way it has to be." I said.

Prue shook her head, "I'll do it. I'm ready."

I shook my head. "Go join your sisters, Prue." I said gently pushing Prue down the dock. I watched as she slowly walked back to her sisters. I smiled sadly as I saw my girls standing together. Prue as the oldest, Piper in the middle, with Phoebe at her side. My girls, my babies. The only one missing is Paige. But, I'm glad she's not here to see me pass on to join her mother. At least I can protect her from this.

I knelt down and picked up the wires and turned the power box on, I stood to my feet and faced the water. I waited for the water demon.

**Prue's POV**

I wasn't about to let Victor do something this stupid. "Prue...what do you think you are doing?" Phoebe whispered, grasping my hand.

"Why I even let him go near that dock is beyond me. He is just a freaking mortal," I muttered pulling my hand away, "He isn't a witch; he has no powers," I can't let him take a stupid risk like this," I growled. I started to head over towards the dock.

"Prue...that is-," Phoebe started.

"I know what demon that is Phoebs...I got this," I murmured, heading towards Victor. "Drop them Victor," I commanded.

"Prue...this isn't your responsibility," Victor stated.

"And you aren't my father, so stop acting like you are," I snapped at him, waving my hands activating my power. The cables shot from his hands to mine.

"Prudence-," he started in an angry voice. I moved my head to the side, and he went flying back towards my sisters. He landed right before he could careen into them.

**Piper's POV**

"Daddy," Phoebe cried out as she leaned down, and helped him up.

"I have to get back over there, I have to protect Prue." Daddy quickly said.

I lifted my hands and flicked my wrist. Daddy and Sam froze. I turned and stared at Leo. "Leo, get daddy out of here." I said with tears running down my cheeks, I could see that Prue was just standing at the dock with the cable codes in her hands, just waiting for the water demon.

"Leo Wyatt, get Victor out of here. I can't have him interfering again." Prue shouted.

Leo looked at me with such sadness in his eyes, "I'm sorry Piper." He turned and shouted, "I'm sorry Prue, but Victor is meant to be here. The Elders won't let me orb him away."

"The hell they won't." Prue shouted. "I can't believe that they are -"

Daddy came unfrozen. "Piper, don't freeze me again."

"Prue is still ok." Sam said with a deep sigh. He saw that she was quiet dry and with cords in hand. "Oh my God it hasn't happened yet."

"Daddy, you can't be the one to vanquish the water demon." Phoebe said throwing herself at daddy. "You will surely die."

"And what about Prue?" Daddy asked with tears running down his cheeks.

"Prue's powers are strong, she can use them at a moments notice, she'll put the cords on the water demon, than she'll push away, she'll be fine." Phoebe said firmly in a hopeful voice. "Prue will come back and join us, once the water demon has been vanquished."

We all turned to look at Prue, just as the water began to swill and swish. We saw the water began to slowly take form. Prue became ready and alert. I held my breath.

**Sam's POV**

This was not going to happen again. I'm not going to fail. Not again. I couldn't save Patty, but I could save Prue. "Don't even think of freezing me, Piper." I said quickly as I rushed past her. I ran down the dock and just barely managed to grab the cords from Prue. "Get out of here, Prue. Now." I said pushing her towards her father and sisters. Before Prue could use her powers on me, I quickly leaned forward as the water demon came to light. I firmly put the cords on the demon and I knew no more.

Everything went black. _I did it Patty. I saved your daughter. I vanquished the water demon. I can finally join you. _I opened my eyes and looked into Patty's beautiful brown ones. "Patty,"

"Sam." Patty said as she reached out her hand for me to take.

I took it, and I glanced back at the dock. Everyone was staring wide eyed at me. I raised my free hand and waved. I looked at Patty and nodded. Together we walked across the water into the sunset.

**Victor's POV**

"**SAM**!" I screamed as the former white lighter, Patty's lover, and Paige's father rushed past me. "Come back here." I knew it was useless to stop Samuel Wilder.

I heard Phoebe and Piper gasp beside me. I kept my eyes firmly on Sam Wilder as he grabbed the codes from Prue, and shoved her towards us. Leo quickly orbed to Prue and orbed her back. I watched as Sam quickly put the wires on either side of the water demon. Sam quickly began jerking to and for. The water demon blew up, Sam fell backwards a foot, lay on the deck. He was motionless. He looked to be just sleeping. I breathed in relief, he was all right. But than Patty's spirit arrived and led Sam's spirit away.

"Good bye Sam," I whispered. "I hope you are finally at peace.

**Piper's POV**

Did Sam just say not to freeze him? Did Sam just rush down the dock and grab the wires from Prue's hands? Did Sam just push Prue away from him? Did Leo just orb to Prue, and orb her back to us? Did Sam just put the wires on either side of the water demon? Did Sam just jerk around a lot? Did Sam just vanquish the water demon? Did Sam just been flown a foot onto the deck? Did Sam just die? Is that mom's spirit? Did Sam's spirit just go off with mom's spirit?

I couldn't grasp what had just happened. I knew that none else could either. I could here daddy whisper, "Good bye Sam. I hope you are finally at peace."

I could feel Phoebe shaking beside me, and Prue spluttering. Leo wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him. I leaned against his chest and cried.

**Leo's POV**

That wasn't going to happen to Piper and me. I would find a way to make Piper mine, as my wife and lover. As the mother of my children. I won't lose her the way Sam lost Patty. I won't let her die, and I won't clip my wings. I won't wait twenty years to be able to join her.

Tears run down my checks as I held Piper close. "It's going to be all right, Piper." I softly said kissing the top of her head.

"How can you say that, Leo?" She lifted her head, staring tearfully into my eyes. She pulled away from me, and walked down the dock to Sam's pone body. She knelt down and put her hand on his check. I had followed her. I knelt down with my back at Victor, Prue and Phoebe, who were still standing where they were.

"Good bye Sam and thank you." She whispered with tears falling onto his face.

**Prue's POV**

I swallowed as I looked down at Sam. I felt overwhelmed. I couldn't deal with this. Not now. I have to be strong. For Piper and Phoebe. My sisters needed me to remain strong. I stood to my feet. "Time to get out of here, who wants to ride with whom?"

Phoebe's head shot up quickly. "Prue, a man just gave up his life for yours. How can you be so callus?"

"He did what he had too do." I said. "I could have handled it on my own, but …" I looked down at Sam's face. "It is what it is." I felt tears at my eyes; I quickly blinked them away as I tore my gaze back up away from Sam's face. "Time to go."

Victor stood to his feet. "Prue …"

"I don't want to hear it Victor." I said looking into his eyes.

He sighed and nodded.

"Now we have two cars," I said back in my business tone. "Victor won't be in mine. But I don't mind if Leo wants to be."

"I need to tend to Sam's body." Leo said.

"Of course." I nodded.

**Phoebe's POV**

"What will happen to Sam's body, Leo? I mean we can't claim his death. Seeing how Samuel Wilder died back in _1874_." I said with tears running down my checks.

Before Leo could answer something unbelievable happened. Sam's body suddenly started to sparkle and than it disappeared. "What the –"

"The Elders took care of it." Leo said. "Good bye Sam … I hope you finally find the peace you have been searching for." He helped Piper to her feet, keeping his arms around her they began to walk down the dock towards the parking lot.

Daddy walked over to me and put his arms around me. I leaned into his offered hug and closed my eyes. "Thanks for being here daddy."

Daddy remained silent. I felt such sadness coming off of him. More than just a loss of a life. But more of a loss of a …. I couldn't put into words what I was feeling from him.

**Victor's POV**

_How am I going to tell Paige? How am I going to break it to her that her father is truly gone? How am I going to tell her that he left this earth still not knowing where she was or if she was all right? How am I going to break it to her that her father is gone?_

"Daddy…" Phoebe's voice came to my ears. I pulled her away and looked down into my beautiful baby girl's eyes. I pulled her into a hug, "I love you Phoebe, and always remember that." I softly said as I felt my tears fall.

"I love you too daddy." She whispered in confusion.

I pulled away from her. "I won't be going with you girls. I need Leo to orb me somewhere. It's important." I looked over at Prue who was looking at me in a steady way. "Prue, please tend to your sisters, and I will call you as soon as I can."

"Just get out of here Victor, we don't need or _want_ you." Prue said.

I nodded and bent down and kissed Phoebe on the check one last time. I turned and walked to the parking lot where Leo was with Piper. I could see that Piper was upset with Leo.

**Piper's POV**

"We don't need you with us, Leo, we barely knew Sam. It was just the shock of seeing mom was all." I said leaning against the driver's side of daddy's car. "Just orb away, we'll be fine."

"Piper, I know that you are upset and confused about us. But I feel like there is more going on here that we need to talk about. Now. Before it gets worse." Leo said tilting his head as he looked at me with such sadness in his eyes.

Daddy came up before I could say anything. "Leo, I hate to ask you this. But, I need you to orb me."

"Of course Victor." Leo looked at me. "Piper, please don't shut me out completely. I'm still your white lighter after all."

"_Just_ my white lighter." I said meaningfully.

Leo closed his eyes briefly and than opened them. He turned to daddy and put his hand on his shoulders. One last look at me and than they orbed away. I sighed deeply as I turned and waited for my sisters to join me.

**Prue's POV**

"Who's riding with whom?" I asked as I stopped in front of Piper.

"I'll drive Daddy's car." Piper said in a tight huskily voice. She opened the door and got in.

"I'm going with Piper." Phoebe said and walked in front of the car and got into the passenger side.

I leaned down, "Drive carefully and I'll see you back at the manor." I stepped away as Piper backed the car out of the parking spot. I watched my little sisters drive away.

_Why did Victor think it was so important that Leo had to orb him away? Why didn't he feel that Piper and Phoebe needed him tonight? Sam just died and mom's spirit came back. How could he not realize that his daughters needed him of all nights! _I turned and started towards my jeep. _Typical Victor Bennett, when things get rough and tough, he turns and runs. Well, I won't let Piper and Phoebe get hurt over this. Now they will finally see that Victor isn't good at all. Now they will kick him out of their hearts. They'll be fine. Stronger. Like me._

I got into my car and started it. I backed out of the space and headed towards home. Towards my sisters.

**END CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**


	19. Getting Home

**Piper's POV**

I had my hands tightly wrapped around the steeling wheel, I was staring ahead of me. Not seeing anything. Not hearing anything. Not allowing anything in the void that had become my life. How could I? When Daddy had chosen _her_ over his _own _daughters – over _me_. I fully knew _where _Daddy was having Leo orb him too – I could read it clearly in his eyes.

"Piper …." a soft but firm hand rested on my own.

I jerked and suddenly twisted my hand, I suddenly felt myself twist to the side, a body roughly crashing into me – and I heard a scream. I realized that I was driving a car – and Phoebe was next to me. I was going to kill both my baby sister and myself – oh God.

I quickly got the car off the road and turned the car off. I just stared in front of me – my body shaking like a leaf. I felt wetness on my face. But, I didn't know if it was my own tears, sweat – or blood.

I began to rock back and forth – what if it wasn't my own blood on me. What if it's Phoebe's? I think I just murdered my sister and I have her blood on my body.

**Leo's POV**

I felt a slight tug on my arm – I found a safe, and empty place to orb. I watched as the scene appear more and more as I felt my body and spirit reform once more. We were in a park. In a unknown area – well unknown unless you know where to locate it.

"What is it Victor? I thought you wanted to get back to Paige." I breathed. "Too let her know what has happened to her Sam, her father." Victor slowly let go of my arm – I watched as he stumbled – almost as in a drunken daze – towards the bench, which was only ten feet from where I had orbed.

He sat down and suddenly leaned forward and put his hands on his thighs. His head bowed and he just covered it with his arms. He suddenly let out a chocking sob.

I made my way over and sat next to him. I put a firm but gentle hand on his shaking shoulder, "You are the one who has to tell her, Victor, I can't be the one to tell her."

**Victor's POV**

My head twisted to the side – on it's own accord – before I could stop myself, "As if _you_ a damn mere white lighter – whom truly isn't related or truly care about Paigey would _dream _of breaking that sweet young innocent heart."

Pain, sadness and regret lined Leo's face.

I couldn't try to comfort the young man, I was too grief stricken to even try. My head turned back into my arms and I just shut out the world. Paige's face just took over. She simply filled my entire being, my entire essence.

**Phoebe's POV**

I let out a groan, and slowly lifted my head up. What the hell happened.? I ran a hand through my hair, and winced when I felt my fingers brush against a gash on the side of my temple. "Piper," I murmured, turning to the driver's side. I found that she wasn't there, and I reached down to unbuckle myself from the seat. I saw her on the side of the road, and managed to open the door up for myself. "Piper!" I called out, limping towards her.

She turned around, and saw me. She ran over towards me, "Oh my god Phoebe..."

"I'm ok," I said, slapping her hand away.

"I'm so sorry Phoebe," Piper whispered as she lifted her hand once more. It moved froward than paused. I looked into my sister's eyes and saw the deep fear in them. My heart dropped as she quickly withdrew her hand.

"Piper," I take a step forward.

She stepped back. First one step than another, before I knew it she was at the cliff's edge. I hadn't realized it, but when Piper finally jerked the car to the side of the road – she went closer to the cliff's side than what is normal. I held my breath, I didn't want to do or say the wrong thing. I didn't want her to freak out and accidentally step off the ledge. "Careful." I whispered.

Her head turned and I saw her stiffen. I took a chance and moved quickly. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her safety away from the cliff's edge. When we were both more on solid and safer ground, "What the hell was that back there?"

"I wasn't paying attention." She whispered. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

"That was so more that not paying attention," I groused, folding my arms across my chest. I tried not to wince in pain. Whatever happened in the car I was going to beat it out of her, even if it had meant calling Leo to come heal me. "Spill sister," I demanded.

"Phoebe, now really isn't the time to get into it," she shot back. "We need to get Leo back, or you to a hospital,"

"Piper, you are dodging," I growled. I could barely move my arm; hopefully it is just a sprain.

"You are hurt Phoebe," she tried to reason with me, but I wouldn't have it.

"I'll be fine, we have suffered way worse than this," I reminded her about what had just happened almost an hour ago. "What happened to make you so jumpy?" I asked, limping over down to her car.

"Phoebe, if we take you to Leo, or a hospital, I will talk to you about whats wrong," Piper sighed. I thought about it for a moment; being healed may make it easier to convince Piper to spill the beans. I nodded my head, and winced feeling pain shoot throughout my whole body. Piper placed a hand on my knee, and squeezed her eyes shut, "Um...Leo?" she asked nervously, barely above a whisper.

**Leo's POV**

"I'm sorry, Victor, but I have to go. Piper is calling me." I said moving away from Victor.

His head jerked up and he sat up quickly. His hands were suddenly on my forearms – in a death gripe. "What's wrong with my baby? Or is it all three? Take me too them, Leo, I have to save them."

"Victor, they aren't in danger." I said in a calm low voice. "I just sense that Phoebe is in some pain. All she needs is to be is healed. After I do that, than I'll come back and we'll go to Paige."

His hold on me just tightened that much more. "Take me to my daughters, Leo, I'm their father. I have to be there for them."

I removed his hands from me, standing up. "I'm sorry, but no Victor, the Elders want you to remain here." I orbed. The last thing I heard was Victor's scream, "**LEO WYATT-**" I found myself facing Piper with a question on my face.

**Piper's POV**

"Phoebe's arm is perhaps sprained – or even broken. Plus she has a gash on her temple." I simply said not looking Leo in the eyes. The moment he had orbed I had prepared myself to look away from him – the minute he appeared. All he had to do was heal Phoebe, than he was out of here. He can go back to _her_, because I knew that's where he _truly _wanted to be right now.

Leo turned and held his hands over Phoebe and I watched in relief as her arm started to glow – the warmth of Leo's glow, I knew so well – and missed. But, I no longer had the right to claim it as my own. It was never mine own – it was all his charges also. But, a special part of it was my _own_ when we were alone together – in bed – or just holding each other's hands in the park. But, it was never apposed to be mine, I had always known it. I just missed it.

"Where else are you hurt?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"My neck and back." Phoebe said.

"Oh God." I moaned.

"Piper, it's all right. This isn't your fault." Phoebe said as Leo healed her neck and back.

I simply shake my head.

**Leo's POV**

Phoebe smiled sadly up at me, I returned the smile. I turned and walked over to Piper, I held my right hand over her forehead. "Here, let me heal that for you." I couldn't keep the softness and love from my voice – as I stared deeply into her eyes.

She closed her eyes as my hand started to glow and my essence – yes my very essence truly went out of me and into Piper – as it always did when I healed Piper. No one else, expect for Paige of course, could truly feel me as I healed them. All any of my other charges felt was just a typical white lighter healing powers. Only Piper and Paige could feel _me_. Piper because I love her and I know that we are truly meant to be – and Paige because truly Paige is my baby sister – even though we never shared the same parents.

I watched as the skin reformed itself on her smooth forehead, as my light slowly disappeared I left my hand over her skin. I wasn't touching her – but I could feel her essence still seeping into my hand – I wanted this moment to last a life time. This unguarded moment of Piper just allowing me to accept her into me. I wanted to cherish this gift that she was offering. Unconsciously of course – but a gift all the same.

Her brown eyes were looking into mine – I almost – just almost moved forward and cupped her face in my hands – just almost leaned down and captured her mouth with mine own. I wanted to – I so wanted too. But, the fear and sadness in her eyes stopped me.

"You can go back to _her_ now Leo, it's where you belong and want to be." She said in a hard voice. It was like she was screaming at me. But she was speaking low. "I'm sorry that we had to take you away from _her_, it won't happen again."

"Piper -" Phoebe's hard voice said from behind me.

I blinked.

**Piper's POV**

Leo was planted firmly in place. I lifted my mouth in a smile – a tight firm smile – a smile that would never reach my eyes. "Thank you for healing us, Leo. You are such a good and kind _white lighter _to come when your _charges _call and need you." I felt steel enter my heart, "Even when your charges _don't _need you to heal them, or one of their _innocents_."

"Piper -"

"Just leave Leo, we don't need or want you anymore." I quickly cut in. "You have another charge who needs you now." My right eye brow rose high on my forehead, "Unless _she_ has taken my place in _your _heart _also._"

"You know that is not true, Piper." He said in a low voice. "You know that I have always loved you and always will. No matter what."

"Is that what you said too Lillian?" I barked and shook my head.

He had to grace to bow his head.

"I'm sorry, Leo." I said – and truly I was. I knew Lillian was a low blow. I didn't mean to bring her into this. She had nothing at all too do with my current situation with Leo.

His head lifted, "Lillian and I got married when we were too young to know what real love is. I died before I could come home to her." His chest rose and fell, "I hope and I pray that she had managed to move on with her life – to have found her true soul mate. I pray that she has had as many children and grandchildren that she always dreamt of." Shaking his head as to clear the images away.

"I want to stay here with you, Piper, I want to clear up these matters with you. But -" He broke off.

"But you can't. You are being called too _her_ side." I finished for him in a hard voice. "Don't keep _her _waiting Leo, just orb to her." I turned my back on him.

"I'll be back, and we'll talk more, Piper." He said.

"There's nothing else to talk about." I said in a firm voice – my back straight.

I felt him wanting to say something else – but he didn't. I heard his orbs and knew he was gone. I felt a gentle hand on my back, "Piper-" Phoebe whispered.

I bowed my head, and felt my body slightly shake. I felt arms wrap themselves around me, and I felt Phoebe's head on my left shoulder.

**Victor's POV**

After Leo had orbed to my girls, I bowed my head once more. Leaning into my arms I couldn't keep the deep raw sobs from bursting forth. I have failed on all accounts. Prue hated my guts, she'll never forgive me walking out on her. Not the second time. No, she was quite old enough too know that I was such a pathetic excuses of a man, a total worthless and not father material. Phoebe still loved and wanted me, but of course she was just a little girl when I left her. She hadn't been around for when I left her sisters and her mother the first time. No, she was still just a little baby, barely out of her mother's arms when I left her. But, given time and circumstance, my sweet and precious baby will come to loath and hate me like Prue does. Like Piper is beginning too.

Tears rolled freely and freshly down my cheeks, Piper, my sweet and loving middle daughter. The daughter whom truly reminded me so much of her mother and of myself. Truly only in Piper, there was the most _equal_ of both Patty and mine essences. Prue and Phoebe shared our essence, of course, but not as much as Piper.

Paige was just like Piper, in the way that she got most of Patty's essence also. I saw a lot of Sam, in Paige, but truly most of her essence was from Patty. Fresh tears rolled heatedly down my checks. I stiffen as I felt a hand on my tight right shoulder, "Victor ..."

**Leo's POV**

Victor's chocking and breathing deepened as he tried to control his sobbing. I just patted his shoulder, as he got himself in control once more. "It's time we get to Paige, it's time for her to learn the truth about her fat … Sam."

"Her father you mean." Victor said after he slowly sat up. His head twisted to the right to look at me.

"You are her father, Victor." I said in a simple low voice.

"I didn't help make her. My sperm didn't create her – not that job was done by Sam Wilder." Victor said his body still shaking with pent up and unshed sobs.

"You are her father, in all the ways that matter, Victor. You are the only father that Paige knows." I said standing my feet. I watched as the older man stood also.

"If I was any sort of father to her, than I should have been the one who died. Not Sam." He said with tears rolling down his eyes. "Sam should have had a chance to see Paige once more. He should have had a chance to know that Paige is safe and happy."

"What about your daughters, Victor? How would Prue, Piper and Phoebe feel watching _their_ father die?" I asked in a hard voice. "How would Paige feel if she knew that you gave up _your _life because she deserved to have her biological father in her life?" I shook my head. "I'm sorry that this situation stinks, Victor, but it is what it is." My back stiffened, "The Elders have decreed that you, Victor Bennett, are too be the father of one Paige Halliwell Wilder. She no longer needs Sam in her life. Hence they didn't prevent Sam's second death."

Victor's eyes had widened in shock, and slow fire entered his eyes.

I wasn't finished. "You, Victor Bennett, are the father of the _Charmed Ones_, and because you have deemed it necessary to learn about magic on your own. Fight demons and dark lighters on your own. Than you, Victor Bennett, are the best one to help protect the _Charmed Ones_."

"Go to hell, Leo." Victor growled deep in his throat. "Tell the Elders that they can just go too hell!" His hands were balled at the sides.

**Piper's POV**

"It's going to be all right, dear, once you and Leo work through -" I suddenly pushed Phoebe away from me. Hard. I watched as she stumbled and almost lost her balance. She caught herself just in time – but she did rock back and forth for a moment.

"PIPER!" She screamed, her eyes round. Anger laced her voice and I could see true and honest too good fire blazing in her eyes.

"How _dare_ you -" I breathed. My hands came up and I flicked 'em.

"Ha!" Phoebe barked. "Your power doesn't work on me – remember sister dear'" A glint entered her eyes, "I'm a _good _witch." She laughed.

"No you are not." I said shaking my head, "Not any more." I rushed towards her and raised my right hand and swung. Catching her smartly on the check. Her head whipped to the side and than back. My hand raised once more. Her hand quickly rose and gripped mine in a death grip

"Stop this Piper Marie Halliwell." She brought her face up closer to me.

I tried to yank my hand from hers, but she held on more firmly. Suddenly my hand began to lower, I tried to remain in control of my limbs. I felt tears of rage roll down my face. Suddenly I felt my arm fall to my side and arms wrapped themselves tightly around me. Pulling me tightly into my baby sister – I just broke and cried into my sister's neck.

I suddenly was pulled away, held up by very firm and strong arms. I blinked as I tried to get my vision back through my tears. "Piper," I head Phoebe's soft and loving voice through the whirl wind that was my mind.

"Oh God, Phoebe, I hurt you. I actually truly hurt you. On purpose." My jaw tighten as I felt my sobs come forth once more.

"Get a hold of yourself, Piper." Phoebe said in a firm voice. "Stop beating yourself up for it." Breathing through her nose she gently ran her right hand through my hair. "Yes, Piper, you did intentionally hurt me. But, I know it was out of anger and fear. So I forgive you." She bent her head so her eyes could look into mine – I had lowered my eyes as she was speaking.

"How can you forgive me, Phoebe?" I cried softly.

"I just can." Phoebe whispered.

"No, I mean, how can you forgive me. When I _don't_ forgive you." I looked into her eyes.

She balanced. "What do you mean? What don't you forgive me for?"

"For telling Leo about this afternoon with Dan." My voice harden and I backed away from my sister. "For telling Leo about my booty call at Dan. For telling Leo that it was _me_ who willing used Dan just for sex."

"Piper, I didn't tell Leo." Phoebe said.

I had a disbelief look in my eyes as I raised one right brow straight up on my forehead.

"I can see that you refuse to believe me," Phoebe said with some annoyance in her voice. "That's your business, Piper. But I honestly thought we were passed all this bullshit."

My jaw tighten.

"I guess not." She shook her head and turned and looked at the sunset over the cliff. "I thought I was over this unjust mistrust with Prue. But now I guess it's your turn." Breathing in and out deeply, "I hate this, Piper, I really hate this." Her head remained straight forward, but I could tell how deeply upset she was. I found myself walking and stopping next to her. I also turned to face the sunset. "I was of course deeply hurt when Prue turned against me. But with you --" She couldn't go on due to the sobs that were chocking her.

Hot tears rolled freely down my checks. "What else am I too think, Phoebe! You were the only one who knew what I have done. Only way Leo could find out is through you." I squinted at the sunset. "Shit!"

I felt Phoebe's eyes on me, but I remained looking straight ahead. I could hear her deep breaths as she tried to get control of her breathing. "The Elders. They would have decided that was the perfect time to spy one me. _They _are the ones whom decided to tell Leo – and send Leo to heal Dan and erase his memory."

I felt Phoebe's hand a inch from my arm, but than it was pulled away. I turned and faced her finally. "I'm sorry for jumping to the wrong conclusions against you." I whispered. "It was wrong. I knew better. I knew what you went through with Prue over the whole Rodger incident. I had promised myself never to put you through that ever again." I chocked around the lump. My arms wrapped themselves around my waist tightly. "Here I am breaking that promise."

Phoebe sighed deeply. "I forgive you, Pip. But you are right it was wrong of you to think the worse of me, without giving me a chance to explain my side of things." She walked closer and put her arms around me. She pulled me against her. My head rested against her shoulder as I just accepted her hug and love.

**Prue's POV**

The drive home was a silent one for me, there were too many thoughts for me to process to even begin to try and help my family. Focus on going home Prue. I shuddered lightly, but I ignored this cold feeling that was inside of me. The demon that killed Mom is finally gone. That should make me happy, but it doesn't. Nothing has changed; Mom is still dead, and Sam is now dead. Maybe he could find some piece with Mom; someone who actually accepted magic for all the horrible things in tended to bring.

Before I knew it, I had driven myself to the manor. I was surprised to see that Piper's car wasn't in the driveway. They had left before me, so where the hell could they be? I guess I can see them not wanting to immediately come home after the behavior lately. Maybe I should just let go of this anger I have for Victor and everything that is going on. I don't have to call him Dad, because he hasn't been that way in a very long time for me, but that doesn't mean that I can't be friendly with him. It would make my sisters much happier and would give me piece of mind.

I unlocked the door, and walked in. It was still bothering me that my sisters weren't home yet. Its unlike them, why do I have the feeling that there was something wrong? I dug in my purse for my cellphone, and dialed in Phoebe's cell. "The caller you are trying to reach-," I angrily hung up and ran a hand through my hair. I tried Piper's cell phone and got the same response. If they weren't home in ten minutes, I am going to go look for them.

**Phoebe's POV**

After a few minutes we pulled away. Piper wiped her eyes, and let out a low sigh; it was a bad day for all of us. The car was totaled; I have no idea how we are going to get home now. I looked towards Piper who was still recovering from her little meltdown. Now more than ever me and Prue need to be there for Piper. No matter what, we are still sisters, and I know deep down that Piper will grow to accept Paige into our lives. And hopefully Prue will accept Daddy back in our lives. First things first, the car. Do I call the tow company or should I do something magical? Piper was silent still, and at this point it was better for her to be silent.

"Piper...why don't you just sit down for a minute?" I suggested, walked towards the car. I knew I should just do the right thing and just call the tow company; as easy as it would be just to whip a spell to fix the car. I reached into my pocket, and saw my phone was pretty much destroyed. Great, that is just the cherry on top of my day. "Piper can I borrow your phone?" I asked, and she silent got out her phone, and handed it to me, no question.

Usually Piper would just do this, but here I was doing the responsible thing? I would find this funny if this situation wasn't so weird. First things first, its time to call Prue to get us a ride home.

**Prue's POV**

My cellphone went off, and saw it was Piper, "Hey Piper where are-," I started.

"Hey, not Piper its Phoebe," Phoebe said to me. That was a little weird considering she has a phone, but I wasn't going to grill her about it. "Can you come get us?"

"Why do you need to be..." I started, "did something happen?" I asked. I could practically see Phoebe wince on the other end of the line. "Where are you?" I sighed, grabbing my car keys and putting a jacket back on. She told me, and I was out the door. "I'm on my way..."

**Piper's POV**

I snatched the phone from Phoebe's hands, "You aren't coming after us, Prue. We are fine. We'll be home in a few moments."

"Piper -" Prue said in a warning voice. I could hear the deep concern deep within my sister's tone.

"I said no, Prue." I firmly said, keeping a firm eye on Phoebe's wide and unsure eyes. With that I shut the phone off.

"You didn't let her know where we are, did you?" I barked.

Phoebe shook her head. "But she'll just scry for us."

"We'll be long gone before she can pin point us. Drive to us." I growled in frustration. "Oh have the gall to cry for Leo to orb to us." I suddenly looked up, "If you guys think that sending Leo back here will help me than you are seriously _wrong!_"

"Calm down, Piper. If you don't want Prue or Leo to help us. Than how the hell do you intend on getting us back home." Phoebe said in an quickly rising harsh voice.

"We'll drive." I calmly sated.

"Oh, and how do you suppose to do that? You totaled our car!" She waved her hands out to the sides.

"If you will just allow me to think … I'll think of a way out of this predicament."

**Phoebe's POV**

"That is enough!" I snapped at her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "You are acting like a child right now Piper, and you are clearly not that," Piper opened her mouth to say something else, but immediately I cut her off. "No, you have had your hissy fit, and I am for one done with it!" I made her sit down on the ground, and I glared at her. "God this is how Grams and Prue must have felt raising us. Never mind about that right now. All I know is that you won't stop feeling sorry for yourself,"

"I am not feeling sorry for myself-," Piper started.

"Oh hell, yes you are!" I snapped, "you are feeling bad for not being able to save Sam, you are feeling bad that Dad was never there for us, but was there for Paige, and you are all torn up about two guys who are clearly in love with you. Now you are going to sit down, shut up, and either wait for Prue to come get us, or you are going to ride air Leo. Either way, its going to be uncomfortable...so suck it up and deal with it," I shouted, grabbing her cell phone out of her hands. "Its up to you Piper,"

**Piper's POV**

So it was up to me was it. Fine than. I stood to my feet and held out my hand for my phone.

Phoebe flipped it open and hit redial.

"PIPER WHEN I GET MY FUCKING HANDS ON YOU – I WILL MAKE YOU WISH THAT YOU WERE STILL A CHILD AND GRAMS WAS AROUND TO PROTECT YOUR SORRY LITTLE ASS!" Prue's voice screamed over the phone.

Phoebe winched as she kept the phone away from her ear.

My eyes glistened with angry tears. I jerked the phone from Phoebe's hand. Prue's voice kept screaming over my speakers.

"YOU AREN'T TOO OLD TO SPANK PIPER MARIE HALLIWELL. YOU AREN'T TOO OLD TO BE GROUNDED! NOW I KNOW YOU ARE IN TROUBLE. I KNOW THAT SOMEHOW YOU MANAGED TO HURT PHOEBE. NOW TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK YOU TWO ARE. SIT TIGHT AND WAIT FOR ME!"

I dropped my phone onto the dirt, raising my right foot and slammed it down. I quickly started to do the Mexican hat dance on my phone – and it was soon busted to pieces.

"PIPER!" Phoebe screamed in shock and anger.

I glared at her and quickly did a silent unknown spell against my baby sister. No matter what she did now – she wouldn't be able to call for Leo. He simply won't hear her. I know it was cruel of me to do this to her – against my own sister. But I had to do it. I didn't want Leo to come and rescue us.

To rescue me.

Now how to prevent Prue from finding us with the crystal.

Yes that will work. I did another unknown silent spell. I'm sorry that I was doing this to my own sister. But I didn't want Prue to find us. I truly didn't want to sit in a car with an angry Prue – and she'll be even madder once she saw the car. Once she heard what I did to Phoebe. No that would not be a present ride.

I did what I had too. To keep my soul in tact. Until I could get Phoebe and I back to the manor.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Are you out of your mind Piper?" I snapped at her. "Never mind that," I said, "I'm done," I stood up and started to walk towards home. I heard Piper walking behind me, and I turned around, "Buzz off," I spat, "At least when I did something I wrong I had the nerve to at least feel some regret. You are being selfish right now Piper and now we are stranded in the middle of nowhere!"

"I'll find us-," she started, a little bit calmer than she had before, but I cut her off again.

"We had a way home, we had multiple ways home," I reminded her, "and you shot them down," I said, throwing my hands in the air. "I am going home whether you like it or not," I growled, "LEO!"

"He won't hear you," Piper said softly.

"You used magic?" I gasped, "well two can play at that game missy," I snapped, "_Powers of the witches rise, I am lost in the rift of magic's tides, course unseen across the skies, send me to where I can have piece of mind_," White lights swirled around me, and I ended up on the front porch.

"Prue..." I said, as I saw her leaving towards her car.

"Phoebe...how did you-," she started, her face full of shock.

"Did a spell to get me home," I said simply, "Piper was being stubborn, and practically held me hostage from you and Leo. So I am going inside, because I for one am having a bad enough day," I said, turning into the house.

**Prue's POV**

"What do you mean-," I started, going inside with Phoebe.

"Not right now Prue, ok?" she said to me, turning around looking very tired. "I am going to bed, but before I do...LEO!" She looked up expectantly, and he didn't show up, "will you call for him?"

"Ok...Leo?" I said, and he immediately orbed in.

"What's going on?" he had a mask of fear on his face. "Where are your-," he saw Phoebe and gave a sigh of relief. "Is Piper upstairs?"

"No...she is right where you left her Leo. Either you orb her ass home or have Dad do it, but I'm done," Phoebe said, going upstairs.

"I am not going after her, because frankly I need time to cool off. She is out of control," I said, gripping my head in pain. Me and Phoebe headed upstairs, ignoring whatever Leo was asking. We went into our separate rooms. I looked at my bed, and made it levitate in the air. As the bed went higher and higher, my headaches went away. I levitated the bed back down, and laid down on the bed, hoping that they could convince Piper to stop it.

**Leo's POV**

I orbed next to a fuming Piper. "You need to go home, Piper. Your sisters are concerned about you." I softly said.

"Get out of here, Leo." Piper growled not turning to look at me.

"I'm sorry, ok." I said putting my hand on her arm. She just shook it off.

"I don't need your assistants." She finally stopped and turned and faced me full on. "I don't need or want your help on getting home."

"Than how do you plan on returning? Your car is totaled. I won't be able to 'heal' it." My soul dropped as I felt Victor's pain. "I have to return to your father." I said softly.

"Than do so." She growled.

"I can't just leave you here." I said my over protectiveness overtaking me.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, "Please just leave, Leo. I'll be fine. I know my own way home." She pleaded with me with her eyes.

I had to obey, I slowly orbed away.

**Piper's POV**

I turned around and started to walk once more. My hands deep in my pockets and head down. I fully knew where Phoebe had gone. She went back to the manor. I could easily get back to the manor with a spell myself.

But I just couldn't. Not yet. I wasn't ready to face my sisters yet.

My head pounded as I felt Prue and Phoebe's anger. I was so connected with mys sisters that even so far away – I could feel how angry and powerful they truly felt. We were the _power of three _ after all. We were the most powerful of all witches to come out of our blood line in a centuries.

I had more walking to do.

If I wanted to reach home before day break.

Suddenly I was falling forward – I couldn't get my hands out of my pockets in time to stop my fall. Before blacking out, I felt pebbles, gravel tearing into my skin.

**Phoebe's POV**

As I was laying in bed, I felt an overwhelming sense of fear, and hurt. Just as I turned around, I was slammed with a premonition. _Piper was alone, she had just sent Leo away. She started walking home, and as she did, she fell and was unconscious. _I gasped as I woke up, and I got out of bed. "Prue!" I called out, running out of my room. Prue was up already and was heading towards my room.

"You felt it too didn't you?" Prue questioned me.

"Not only that," I said to her, "I had a premonition...she is unconscious," We went up to the attic, and went to the Book of Shadows. "Oh god Prue...we need to hurry," I said, as she started to push through the pages.

"Ok...here goes nothing Phoebs," she said, grabbing my hand, "_Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us, who call you near...come to us and settle here_," Lights swirled into the attic, and formed into a bruised up Piper.

"Oh my god Piper," Prue said, running down to her. "Wake up..."

**Piper's POV**

I couldn't help but moan. "Will you stop shouting, Prue. I'll be up in five minutes. I won't allow Phoebe to be late to school."

Phoebe suddenly laughed tearfully.

"Piper, it's time to wake up." Prue said as she gently slapped my cheeks.

"You don't have to be so rough, Prue. I said I was going to get up." I opened my eyes and blinked. Prue wasn't her teenage self. Everything came rushing back. I thought of everything I had done all day. My booty call with Dan, my yelling at Phoebe, totaling the car with Phoebe in it, fighting with Phoebe once more. Finally Phoebe to spell herself back to the manor.

I felt hot tears roll down my eyes. Prue leaned in and pulled me into her. Tightly – but not to hurt me any longer. Didn't she realize that she was hurting me. Hurting me to the core. I suddenly pushed Prue from me and rushed from the attic.

"Let her go, Prue." I heard Phoebe say.

I run down the attic stairs two at a time and rushed to my bedroom. I threw myself on the bed and just broke down.

**END CHAPTER NINETEEN **

_**Authors's Note: The ending to this story is in two parts. As you can see a lot needs to be said and done before we move onto the next stage of the lives of Halliwell/Bennett families. So part two will be coming up next.**_


End file.
